La Lucha de una especie diferente
by TheIslander89
Summary: Antes de la batalla contra Cell dos razas de guerreros buscan venganza, pero ninguna de las dos sabia que dos grupos de guerreros se uniria para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza, nadie sabia que todo era parte de un plan, DEJEN REVIEWS espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

1.- Like A Stone

Ah pasado un año desde que Trunks viajo al pasado para advertirles a Goku y los guerreros Z que dentro de tres años un futuro totalmente obscuro les aguardaba y que dentro de poco la raza humana seria llevada al borde de la extinción por los androides 17 y 18, después de la advertencia todos se pusieron rápidamente a entrenar para evitar la catástrofe, en la corporación capsula se encontraba Vegeta entrenando en su cámara de gravedad hasta que fue interrumpido por Bulma quien le hablaba atreves del comunicador.

Bulma: Dime mal educado, hasta cuando vas a dejar de entrenar?

Vegeta: Cállate!, eso no te interesa si de verdad quieres que deje de entrenar ven y oblígame, hasta entonces no pienso ser superado por un guerrero de clase baja – por otra parte en las montañas Paoz estaban Picoro, Gohan y Goku entrenando, pero nadie sabía lo que les depararía el futuro antes de la llegada de los androides ya que en un dimensión no muy diferente de la de ellos había un grupo de guerreras que a pesar de su corta edad y su poca experiencia en las batallas, se habían hecho de grande victorias contra enemigos que no solo pueden ser vencidos con fuerza bruta, estrategias de batalla o grandes explosiones de poder también se necesitaba de un poder muy grande que si se deseaba podría erradicar toda vida en la tierra o purificar el cuerpo y alma de las personas ellas vivían en un lugar llamado Tokio, Japón.

Hotaru: Sera mejor que me dé prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela!

Setsuna: Entonces porque no te levantaste temprano?

Hotaru: Bueno, es que desde que Haruka me compro el videojuego de Sailor V no eh podido parar de jugarlo jajaja.

Setsuna: Sera mejor que te lleve el día de hoy, solo por esta vez eh!

Hotaru: Gracias, pero no te molestes, sí?

Setsuna: Como sea será mejor que te apresures.

Así después de que desayunaron las dos salieron con rumbo al colegio mugen, donde Hotaru estaba estudiando su primer año de instituto, pero ninguna de las dos scouts se dio cuenta que desde hace no más de un mes después de haber derrotado a Sailor Galaxia había un grupo de seres venidos de otro mundo, más allá del planeta Saturno las había estado vigilando, pero ellas dos no eran las únicas, ya que este grupo también estaba buscando a las demás scouts para saber más de ellas y usar sus poderes.

Dimmun: Sera mejor estar preparados, necesitamos conocer más al enemigo.

Amarth: Entonces que recomiendas hacer?

Dimmun: Creo que lo mejor será esperar un poco mínimo una semana para poder atacar a todas las scouts, necesitamos del poder del cristal de plata y de esa niña llamada Hotaru para poder regresar a donde se encuentra Vegeta y cobrar venganza por los pecados de su padre.

Amon: Entonces si ese es el objetivo, porque no luchamos todos contra el sin necesidad de estar en este lugar tan molesto, todas esas niñas Sailors en verdad tienen un poder maravilloso, pero su carácter es lo que más me desespera, parece que no les importa el futuro de este mundo.

Borgir: Entonces si te molesto venir, porque es que estas aquí?, es que acaso te faltan amigos?

Amon: Sera mejor que te calles!

Este cuarteto perteneciente del planeta Bejita fue desterrado de ahí por haber desobedecido una orden directa del rey, durante una misión de conquista antes de que Freezer hiciera pacto con los saiyas había un escuadrón lleno de los guerreros de más alta categoría en un planeta llamado Cidonya, el cuarteto de saiyajins era tan poderoso como las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, estos a diferencia de los otros guerreros tenían la particularidad de que perdonaban las vidas de los seres que le pidieran piedad, durante la misión en Cidonya cuando estuvieron a punto de conquistarlo el rey Vegeta dio la orden de que ningún ser quedara vivo, el cuarteto al escuchar esto se negó y desafío al rey Vegeta, ya que el grupo consideraba que no había necesidad de matar a las personas del planeta bastaba con venderlos como esclavos, exiliarlos o hacerlos sus súbditos, el rey vegeta al ver que nadie de ese grupo obedecería sus órdenes dio la orden al resto del escuadrón de matar los cuatro traidores, a pesar de ser una batalla muy difícil los cuatro pudieron contra todo el grupo del rey Vegeta pero quedaron gravemente heridos el rey al ver esto decidió que el planeta ya no le servía de nada y lo exploto con ellos cuatro dentro en el último instante Amarth pudo crear un campo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder soportar la onda expansiva que se aproximaba a ellos después de que el rey Vegeta dio el ataque para destruir el planeta, pero debido a la gran cantidad de poder que se usó para destruir el planeta y el ruido hecho por la explosión, se creó una grieta dimensional que arrastro a los cuatro saiyajins hacia una dimensión diferente donde no existía la raza guerrera, pero si había un planeta llamado Tierra donde fue que llegaron, al ver el planeta los cuatro cayeron en una pequeña isla al este de Australia, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que la raza que lo habitaba no eran precisamente guerreros o tenían las armas necesarias para defenderse, así que decidieron vivir en el anonimato para que nadie los encontrara al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que en ese planeta no había evidencia alguna de que los guerreros de su planeta existieran, ni si quiera había evidencia de otras razas o seres más allá de la Tierra, pero si se pudieron dar cuenta de que había un grupo de jovencitas en Japón que tenía un nivel de poder como el de un saiyajin de clase media el cuarteto se dio cuanta ya que había diferentes enemigos amenazando el planeta pero decidieron no meterse en la batalla ya que si lo hacían corrían riesgo de ser descubiertos por las scouts, a pesar de que no atacaron a nadie y tampoco luchaban para salvar a la gente de la Tierra iniciaron un entrenamiento muy duro para poder luchar una vez más contra el rey Vegeta, pero gracias a una mujer que tiene la capacidad de viajar entre las diferentes dimensiones que existen supieron que el rey había muerto y de que el príncipe de los saiyajin habitaba en un planeta muy parecido también llamado Tierra perteneciente de la dimensión de dónde venían, y les dio toda la información acerca del guerrero llamado Goku, el nombre de esta mujer es Galahad, una viajera errante que tiene la capacidad de resucitar a los muertos y predecir el futuro, el nivel de su poder es tan grande que superaba fácilmente a Freezer o a su padre King Cold.

Amon: Sera mejor regresar con Galahad y decirle lo que hasta ahora sabemos,

Dimmun: Maldicion!, ya me estoy hartando de estar obedeciendo las ordenes de esa mujer, dice saberlo todo, pero en realidad no nos ayuda mucho!

Borgir: Sera mejor no revelarnos todavía.

Amarth: Aparte recuerda que si queremos vencer tenemos que ser aliados de las scouts para poder matar a Vegeta por los pecados que cometió su padre.

Por otra dimensión, se encontraba Trunks preparando su máquina del tiempo para ir a ver como estaba el entrenamiento de Goku y saber cómo era su padre.

Bulma: Es seguro que viajes para verlos, no es que no quiera que vallas pero para estas alturas los androides todavía no han aparecido.

Trunks: Tienes razón, pero de igual manera me interesa saber cómo es que van en el entrenamiento y si puedo ver a mi padre un poco antes deseo hacerlo

Bulma: Esta bien, solo ten cuidado.

Trunks: No te preocupes regresare antes de lo esperado – decía mientras se subía a la máquina del tiempo, en otra parte en la época de Goku.

Goku: Creo que sería mejor que nos detengamos en el entrenamiento, no lo crees así Gohan?

Gohan: Si papá ya estoy cansado.

Picoro: Descansar es una pérdida de tiempo, en momentos así prefiero estar con Vegeta.

Goku: Vamos Picoro, si no descansamos un poco no estaremos listos para entrenar mañana.

Al poco tiempo de que los tres guerreros se fueron hacia el interior de la casa donde Milk los estaba esperando pudieron sentir la presencia de Trunks que recién había llegado.

Milk: Seguro que no deseas comer nada?

Picoro: Si, no necesito nada solo tomare un poco de agua.

Gohan: Si mamá, cuando fui con Krillin y Bulma a Namekusein nos enteramos de que ellos solo toman agua para alimentarse.

Milk: Ya veo, entonces fue un desperdicio que hiciera mucha comida.

Goku: No nada de eso Milk, yo me lo comeré todo lo que no quiera Picoro.

Milk: Solo dices eso para comer más!

Goku: Jajajaja, no solo por eso Milk, también me encanta como cocinas – Ante estas palabras Milk se ruborizo un poco a pesar de que ya tenía largo tiempo casada con Goku todavía sus palabras la hacían estremecerse como la primera vez que se vieron – oye por cierto tendrás comida para alguien más, es que puede ser que alguien también venga a comer.

Milk: Bueno si, pero no piensas que es algo tarde para que alguien venga a visitarnos.

Goku: Jajajaja, no estoy seguro de que el vendrá.

Milk: Bueno si es lo que piensas no tengo problema con que venga.

Al poco tiempo Goku puso sus dedos en la frente y fue al lugar donde se encontraba Trunks.

Trunks: Pensé que nunca vendría señor Goku

Goku: No te preocupes, después de que nos vimos pensé que te habías quedado tranquilo con solo verme, pero veo que todavía tienes algo de desconfianza.

Trunks: No! Nada de eso, solo quería ver cómo es que iban en su entrenamiento y saber si mi padre ya podía convertirse en un súper saiyajin.

Goku: Bueno eh estado siguiendo a Vegeta muy de cerca y su poder si se ah incrementado bastante, pero no creo que ya haya llegado al nivel de un súper saiyajin.

Trunks: Ya veo, entonces será mejor que me retire, fue un gusto volverlo a ver.

Goku: Que dices?, no te gustaría venir a comer, ahí están Gohan Milk y Picoro, no creo que te pase nada malo.

Trunks: Pero no quiero causarles molestias, en verdad estoy bien y recuerde que nadie puede verme.

Goku: Si, pero nosotros no interferiremos en la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta, aparte en casa podrás descansar y si deseas mañana podremos ir a ver a Vegeta, que te parece?

Trunks: Bueno no es que no me interese, pero si por culpa de esto alguien se da cuenta de que yo soy el hijo de ellos?

Goku: No te preocupes, no pasara nada.

Entonces Trunks tomo del hombro a Goku y llegaron justo a mitad de la comida.

Picoro: Veo que lo has traído.

Goku: Si jaja, pero es muy reservado para ser un gran guerrero, no lo crees así?

Milk: Y quien es tu amigo Goku?

Gohan: Tu eres el joven que vino a salvarnos de Freezer verdad?

Trunks: Si así es, mi nombre es Tenm…

Picoro: No sirve que no escondas tu identidad Trunks, yo sé quién eres.

Trunks: Pero, como si el señor Goku me prometió no decirle a nadie.

Goku: Y lo hice, pero yo no sabía que Picoro podía escuchar a varios metros de distancia.

Milk: Trunks, entonces dime que deseas comer.

La noche paso rápido mientras Trunks le contaba a la familia de Goku como era el futuro de donde venía y sobre cómo sería el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

2.- El príncipe infeliz

La primera noche que había pasado Trunks en la casa de la familia Son fue muy agradable, desde hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche tan tranquila, pero durante sus sueños las pesadillas acerca de cómo el futuro se convertiría se un mundo pintado de sangre lo asechaban con cada minuto que la noche pasaba, cuando se despertó fue a entrenar un poco con Goku, pero al poco tiempo la voz de Kaiosama interrumpió el entrenamiento causando que todos los presentes se consternaran por la llamada del dios.

Goku: Ya veo, entonces que es lo que haremos?

Kaiosama: Lo mejor será que luchen y maten rápido a esos niños para que no causen más problemas.

Goku: Pero no habrá otra alternativa?

Kaiosama: No!, ellos tienen un poder sorprendente, lo mejor será que sean eliminados, aparte su cuerpo aparenta ser el de unos niños, pero su mente es tan retorcida y contaminada por la maldad, que no les importa que o quien este en frente de ellos con tal de obtener su venganza.

Gohan y Trunks estaban muy preocupados, ya que nunca habían luchado contra un enemigo que fuera poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo aparentara tener inocencia, pero esta vez el enemigo era un grupo de seis niños que a pesar de su corta edad fueron criados en el arte del combate y la guerra para destruir a los saiyajin, esto es en venganza por la destrucción del planeta Cidonya, aparentemente el planeta gozaba de una buena tierra para ser cultivada y de los recursos naturales para que la gente pudiera vivir en paz, pero la gente que habitaba ese lugar solo buscaba guerra con los planetas vecinos y era un tipo de gente más violenta que los saijayin, ya que estos se mataban entre si, o en el peor de los casos los padres mataban a sus hijos por no haber nacido con un nivel de pelea alto, estos cinco niños eran hijos de diferentes familias, todos habían nacido con un nivel alto de pelea un día antes de la destrucción del planeta a manos del rey Vegeta un científico rapto a los cinco niños y pudo asesinar a un saiyajin de muy alto nivel, le saco algo de su sangre e inyectó sangre de saiyajin en los cinco niños para que pudieran luchar y ser salvados de la destrucción, al darse cuenta el científico de que su plan no salió como pensaba durmió a los cinco niños y los mando fuera del planeta para que no murieran y vengaran la destrucción de Cidonya, durante un largo tiempo buscaron y asesinaron a muchos para obtener información de Vegeta y al darse cuenta donde se encontraba decidieron ir en su búsqueda.

Trunks: Espero que pueda serles de ayuda en algo señor Goku.

Goku: No te preocupes, gracias a que estas aquí, podremos ocuparnos rápido de ellos sin ningún problema.

Al poco tiempo sintieron como las cinco presencias arribaban a la Tierra, en un lugar no muy lejos de la capital del Oeste.

Balin: La Tierra, parece ser un buen lugar para vivir.

Balan: Si, lástima que tenga que ser destruida por culpa de Vegeta.

Gaheris: Ya dejen sus pláticas tontas!, puedo sentir grandes energías que se acercan rápidamente a este lugar, si dejamos que se unan y todos luchen contra nosotros perderemos.

Ozzana: No seas tan insegura, son solo basuras que piensan proteger a este miserable planeta.

Meliot: Por mi pueden atacarme todos al mismo tiempo, hace mucho que no mato a alguien que valga la pena.

El grupo consistía de dos niños, los dos eran gemelos, el poder de los dos era tan grande como el de Freezer y su edad era de catorce años, los otros tres integrantes eran tres niñas con un poder igual al de los gemelos de los cinco la más pequeña era Meliot, con apenas doce años, su poder a pesar de ser igual al de Freezer podía incluso aumentar más sus habilidades si las circunstancias así lo requerían, Ozzana tenía quince y a pesar de que las tres eran hermosas, tanto Balan y Balin se le declararon al mismo tiempo, esta les dijo que pensaría su respuesta durante un año para decidir bien a cuál de los dos gemelos era el elegido para ser su novio, por otra parte estaba Gaheris que tenía dieciséis años al ser la más grande cuidaba de los cuatro como una hermana mayor los cinco vestían pantalones blancos con botas como las que usa Vegeta pero de color negro en el caso de los gemelos usaban playeras de color rojo y las mujeres un top de color verde.

Picoro: Así que ustedes son el enemigo, este día no saldrán vivos de este lugar.

Ozzana: Miren un nameku, hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos a uno!

Gaheris: Y también hace mucho que no veía a un chico tan guapo como ese de cabello gris, parece ser que este día nos divertiremos demasiado, no?

Meliot: Sera mejor que esta pelea sea entretenida, solo espero que Balan y Balin no lo arruinen todo como la última vez.

Gemelos: Que! Pero si…

Gaheris: Bueno y por qué no nos dicen sus nombres?

Goku: Nosotros somos Goku, Gohan Picoro y Trunks.

Balin: Entonces será mejor iniciar la pelea!

Así los cinco se fueron directamente contra Goku y los demás, pero antes de que Balan pudiera dar el primer golpe a Gohan este fue atacado por una ráfaga de poder.

Vegeta: Kakakrotto, tantos son tus deseos de luchar que tienes que pelear contra unos niños, jajaja que pena me das!

Goku: Vegeta! Pensé que nunca vendrías!

Gaheris: Valla, Valla, con que tú eres Vegeta, en verdad eres muy guapo, pero tu muerte está escrita para este día, ustedes cuatro luchen contra los amigos de Vegeta, yo me encargare del príncipe de los saiyajin.

Vegeta: Jajajaja, niña tonta, tus poderes no son nada para mí, porque no te vas a jugar a las muñecas con tus hermanas.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Yamcha, Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, pero Meliot cuando vio cómo se acercaban decidio matalos desde un principio.

Meliot: No quiero luchar contra basuras como ustedes, basuras!

La pequeña, pero poderosa niña lanzo cuatro ráfagas de energía muy poderosa.

Goku: Cuidado!

Pero cuando les advirtió fue demasiado tarde, ya que la niña había asesinado a los cuatro terrícolas sin dificultad alguna.

Goku: Maldita!, es la primera vez que alguien me hace luchar enserio desde el principio – al poco tiempo Goku se transformó en Super saiyajin, al ver esto los cinco niños pudieron ver el gran incremento de poder que era tan grande como para hacer temblar a la tierra, pero ante la impresión Picoro se aprovechó del momento y alargo uno de sus brazos para tomar de la mano a Ozzana y llevarla ante el para iniciar la pelea, mientras todos iniciaban el combate Vegeta se las estaba viendo fáciles contra Gaheris.

Vegeta: Así que eres de Cidonya, recuerdo ese planeta lleno de pura basura sin grandes habilidades.

Gaheris: Eres un maldito, tú y tu padre solo trajeron desgracias a mi planeta.

Vegeta: Niña, no digas tonterías, que acaso nunca supiste de las matanzas que había en tu planeta solo por diversión?

Gaheris: Veo que hacerse la victima contigo no funciona de nada, entonces es hora de luchar en serio – la guerrera se fue contra Vegeta con toda su fuerza, pero sus golpes no eran tan fuertes hasta que mando una gran bola de energía hacia Vete haciendo que esta fuera recibida de lleno por el príncipe de los saiyajin, cerca de ahí goku estaba luchando a la par con Meliot.

Meliot: No puedo creer que haya alguien más fuerte que el rey Vegeta, esto se pone mucho más interesante, dime también eres un saiyajin?

Goku: Pagaras por haber matado a mis amigos, no saldrás viva de este planeta, soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra! – por otra parte Gohan y Trunks tenían una pelea muy difícil contra los gemelos, ya que estos de cierta manera podían luchar coordinadamente, para Trunks la pelea era equilibrada, pero para Gohan era muy difícil, no podía seguir el paso de Balan, cuando Meliot no podía seguir más el paso de Goku esta se decidió expulsar todo su poder, pero la descarga de energía fue tan grande en todo el campo de batalla que todo cerca de ella se estaba destruyendo, pero Goku en un intento de detenerla le lanzo un Kamehameha para que muriera, después de la explosion se dio cuenta de que había un gran oyó de color verde donde antes estaba Meliot, este desprendía varios rayos de electricidad y su fuerza de atracción arrastraba poco a poco todo a su alrededor, la fuerza de absorción se incrementó bruscamente y llevo a todos los presentes hacia una dimensión totalmente diferente, en el trayecto Gohan pudo observar un brillo pequeño entre tantos que había, cuando se acercó más pudo ver que era la esfera de cuatro estrellas, sin perder tiempo la tomo y se la llevo junto con él.

Trunks: Ddonde estoy - al ver a su alrededor solo pudo observar mucha vegetación y los cuerpos inconscientes de Goku, Gohan, Picoro y Vegeta, cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido se dio cuenta de que estaba en una dimensión diferente a la suya.


	2. Chapter 2

3.- Hole In The Sky

Ah pasado un día desde que los guerreros Z arribaron a una dimensión desconocida, durante ese tiempo se dedicaron a explorar el mundo a donde habían llegado, viendo a su alrededor transportes diferentes a los que había en su lugar de procedencia, todo era absolutamente diferente a donde vivía, a excepción de las personas y las cosas básicas para vivir.

Goku: No pensé que pasaría algo así.

Picoro: Lo mejor por el momento será buscar un lugar donde pasar el tiempo y no quedarnos.

Gohan: Papá tengo miedo, no sé qué podremos hacer.

Entonces Goku puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hijo para tranquilizarlo.

Goku: No te preocupes Gohan, todo estará bien te lo prometo.

Al poco tiempo Kaiosama y Kamisa pudieron hacer contacto con Goku y los demás.

Kaiosama: Goku, sé que me puedes oír, dime están bien todos?

Goku: Pero si eres tu Kaiosama!, que bien ahora podremos regresar a la tierra, no les da gusto chicos?

Kaiosama: No, no puedo hacer que regresen a su dimensión.

Goku: Que!, como que dimensión explícanos que es lo que está pasando.

Kaiosama: Los cinco niños contra lo que lucharon no son normales, ellos son poderosos, su poder base es el mismo que tenía Freezer usándolo al cien por ciento, pero de ellos la más poderosa es la más pequeña, su poder excede significativamente al de Freezer, se podría decir que es más fuerte que un súper saiyajin, los otros cuatro tienen un poder grande, parece ser que ellos viene n de un planeta llamado Cidonya, este fue destruido por el rey Vegeta y fue destruido, la raza que habitaba ese planeta si bien eran grandes guerreros, eran pacíficos pero un día un científico de ese planeta desarrollo una máquina del tiempo que lo llevo a diez años en el futuro de su planeta, se dio cuenta de que su raza seria exterminada por una enfermedad proveniente de otro planeta, cuando regreso deicidio encontrar una cura para dicha enfermedad, pero no la encontró hasta que los saiyajin llegaron y se dio cuenta de que con la sangre de dichos guerreros la enfermedad tenia cura, pero solo pudo salvar a cinco niños, pero estos al tener sangre de saiyajin en sus cuerpos desarrollaron grandes habilidades, y ahora buscan venganza contra Vegeta por que su padre fue quien destruyo el planeta y ustedes están en una dimensión diferente de la suya, una donde no existen las esferas del dragón, ni kamisama ni yo, eh hablado con kamisama y dice que se podrá hacer una conexión para traerlos de regreso, pero se llevara tiempo ya que hay que pedirle un deseo a Shen – Long.

Goha: Que?, no podrán encontrar todas las esferas, yo tengo una en mis manos la tome mientras viajábamos a este lugar, si falta una no será posible que podamos regresar!

Kaiosama: Que!, no, no puede ser!, le diré a Kamisama acerca de esta situación, y después yo los contactare con una solución.

Picoro: Entonces que haremos mientras estemos aquí?

Kaiosama: No lo sé, pero será mejor que esperen hasta que encuentren las esferas restantes y antes de eso deben de acabar con esos niños.

Goku: Bien, creo que no hay otra opción, lo mejor será buscar un refugio donde pasar el tiempo y buscar a esos chicos.

Despues de que Kaiosama les explico las cosas, Vegeta muy molesto se retiró del lugar donde estaban.

Trunks: No, no se valla! Señor Vegeta! – le dijo mientras lo miraba alejándose

Goku: Déjalo, será mejor así, si esta mucho tiempo con nosotros se dará cuenta de quién eres y eso no creo que te beneficie en nada.

Trunks: Esta bien, creo que tiene razón, pero acaso no le preocupa lo que está pasando, desde que llegamos tiene un semblante muy tranquilo.

Goku: No, lo que me preocupa es que vamos a comer no tenemos ni siquiera semillas del ermitaño para sobrevivir!

Picoro: Veo que no has perdido los ánimos.

En otra parte en el templo Hikawa se encontraba Rei tratando de ver que le podía decir el fuego, ya que en poco tiempo pudo sentir unas grandes energías que aparecieron de repente.

Rei: Parece ser que hay una nueva amenaza, hay cinco diez energías muy grandes, no sé qué podremos hacer hasta que conozcamos a los dueños de ese poder, tendré que avisarle a las demás.

Al poco tiempo Nicolás llego a con Rei para decirle que el baño ya estaba listo para usarse.

Nicolas: Ya todo está listo, puedes usarlo cuando lo desees.

Rei: Muchas gracias, puedes irte, Nicolás! Espera!

Nicolas: Si que deseas?

Rei: Bueno jaja, sabes eh estado pensando sobre lo que sientes por mí y bueno hay varias cosas que deberías de saber sobre mi antes de que podamos estar juntos, ya eh pensado detenidamente en lo que deseo y eso es estar contigo, solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo un poco.

Nicolas: No te preocupes Rei, yo estare esperando toda una vida solo por que estemos juntos – dijo con un semblante de felicidad – Bueno ahora me voy, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

Rei: Si, con cuidado.

La relación entre Nicolás y Rei empezó a evolucionar de manera en que los dos sentían un gran amor el uno hacia el otro, pero uno era demasiado tonto como para decir sus sentimientos y la otra demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que lo amaba, hasta que un día:

_**Flash Back**_

Rei: Oye Nicolás, dime que es lo que piensas de mí?

Nicolás: Que pienso, bueno jajaja es algo raro que tu preguntes eso, siempre eh pensado que eres una mujer admirable, decidida y nunca te deprimes por tus fracasos, sino que de alguna manera puedes seguir adelante hasta lograr tus objetivos, bueno aparte creo que ya lo sabes pero eres la razón por la que no puedo dormir ni soñar en las noches, eres la única que me hace sentir débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, eres tan bella que a veces pienso que eres irreal, pero al verte a los ojos puedo ver que eres tangible y me encuentro aquí hablando contigo, tu eres la luz en mis horas más obscuras, tu eres la luz que me mantiene caminado, bueno eso eres tú para mí, sé que la pregunta era que pienso de ti pero mis pensamientos son algo que tú eres para mí y tú eres todo eso, simplemente te diré que tú eres como una estrella para mí, linda bella y brillante, pero inalcanzable – dijo el joven, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban escondidos atrás de su cabello, podía ver perfectamente la figura de Rei y como esta se ruborizo al escuchar estas palabras, esto le causó gran emoción, pero que al ver a si a la scout le pareció lo más bello del mundo – Y tu Rei dime que es lo que piensas de mí?

Rei: Bueno pienso que en verdad eres tonto y no tan guapo, pero sé que estoy segura de algo, tu podrás tener muchos defectos pero eres una persona que poco a poco se ah ganado mi cariño, pero dime porque al final has dicho que soy inalcanzable?

Nicolás: Bueno eso es porque considero que no estoy a la altura del tipo de hombre que buscas, pero si tú me das una oportunidad te prometo que nunca derramaras una lagrima por mi culpa, te prometo que siempre seré como deseas que sea, te prometo que nunca estare lejos de ti.

Con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos Rie se acercó a Nicolás y los dos se pudieron dar un beso, pero el deseo de volver a verse a los ojos rápidamente los invadió y se separaron.

Rei: Espero que no confundas las cosas, pero déjame pensar las bien, te amo pero todavía no estoy tan segura si eso sea lo correcto.

Nicolás: No te preocupes, esperare por ti toda una vida si así lo deseas.

Para des fortuna de ambos Rei era un sailor scout y al ser novia de Nicolás corría el riesgo de ser atacado por el enemigo, así que tenía que poner la seguridad del hombre que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

En otra parte en las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban el grupo de niños que anteriormente había luchado contra Goku y compañía, si bien no encontraban todavía un lugar en donde estar, si encontraron una cueva que los protegiera del frio de la noche, lejos de ahí el grupo de saiyajins se había percatado de las energías que habían llegado a la dimensión de las scouts.

Amon: Sera mejor actuar lo más rápido posible, en este momento es cuando necesitamos del cristal de plata para matar al rey Vegeta y luego hacer todo lo posible para regresar a la dimensión que nos corresponde.

Dimmun: Y como piensas hacer eso?

Borgir: Bueno, creo que dices eso ya que pudiste sentir la energía de esos sujetos no?

Amon: Si, pero tres de esas energías son muy grandes, es como si esas tres me recordaran un saiyajin, pero es la primera vez que siento energías tan poderosas.

Amon: No se preocupen, si nadie se interpone en nuestro camino, nosotros podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo.

Borgir: Entonces creo que es la hora de llevar a cabo el plan.

Amarth: Y que haremos con Galahad?

Dimmun: Cuando sea el momento la mataremos.

4.- Desde el espacio.

Pasaron dos días desde que los guerreros Z llegaron a la dimensión de las scouts.

Goku: Ahh me muero de hambre!

Picoro: Pues aguanta!, Gohan y Trunks también tiene hambre y no se están quejando como tu!

Gohan: Bueno puedo soportar el hambre y tu Trunks, puedes soportar estas condiciones?

Trunks: Si no se preocupen, pero creo que lo mejor será ir a la ciudad y buscar donde quedarnos, como un hotel o algo así.

Goku: Pero ninguno de nosotros trajo dinero para pagar algo así.

Trunks: No se preocupen, por fortuna mi madre me dio algo de dinero antes de que pudiera irme, la verdad es que pensé que no lo necesitaría pero ahora le estoy muy agradecido.

Goku: Bien entonces iremos a la ciudad para ver donde quedarnos, no vienes Picoro?

Picoro: No, lo mejor será que me quede y cuando encuentren un lugar será mejor que vengas por mí, ya has visto a la gente de ese lugar nadie es verde a excepción mía.

Goku: Bueno, entonces en cuanto tengamos algo yo vendré por ti.

Los tres saiyajin se fueron del bosque donde estaban a conseguir un lugar mejor para quedarse, cuando llegaron a la ciudad volando se aseguraron de que nadie lo viera usando sus poderes, estuvieron buscando un lugar que fuera barato, pero donde pudieran caber mínimo cinco personas, el día no parecía tan favorable hasta que llegada la noche vieron una gran explosión en un parque cerca de uno de los hoteles donde habían ido.

Trunks: De que piensa que se trate señor Goku? – decía mientras iban corriendo al lugar, ya que el lugar quedaba cerca.

Goku: Lo sabremos cuando estemos ahí, Gohan será mejor que te prepares a luchar.

En el lugar de la explosión la batalla había iniciado, cuatro saiyajin estaban luchando sin gran dificultad contra las sailor scouts.

Gohan: Pero que ah pasado aquí?

Se sorprendió por ver a nueve mujeres luchando arduamente sin obtener resultado alguno, hasta que Goku con su velocidad y resistencia llego para desviar uno de los ataques de los oponentes de las scouts.

Goku: Quien demonios son ustedes?

Amarth: Con que tu eres el hijo de Bardack, esto será más divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, otra vez bueno lo de siempre es primero ninguno de los personajes de Dragon ball o Sailor Moon me pertenece esto es hecho de manera de entretenimiento y gusto por hacerlo, si desean saber quién soy les diré que vean mi perfil si piensan que mi historia es suficientemente entretenida para que digan "Bien este chavo parece ser interesante", en este FIC intentare poner una relación amorosa entre Trunks y Mina, Rei y Nicolás, si les molesta que ponga a Nicolás o desean que ponga a otro personaje como yaten taiki o seiya K Darién u otro personaje bien parecido y con grandes cualidades, les diré que para su des fortuna o fortuna no lo hare, porque en primera no hay hombres tan perfectos como Darién o Seiya K, creo más en Nicolás como merecedor de Rei porque es un hombre con cualidades tan reales que siento que opaca fácilmente a Darién o Seiya, como dicen en donde vivió, "la perfección es solo efímera, pero la imperfección es superación", y no es que no soporte a Daríen o Seiya, de hecho estoy a favor de la relación de Seiya y Serena, solo que el personaje de Nicolás me llama más la atención, y no es que sea homosexual ni nada, o me guste el yaoi o cosas así solo que de cierta manera me identifico un poco con ese personaje, mejor dicho del 100% de mi persona me identifico con el en el 40% jaja, si piensan que soy tonto por decir eso está bien, pero díganmelo que la verdad es mejor a que nadie nunca me lo diga, aparte de las scouts mis favoritas son Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Mars y Neptune, por otra parte le doy gracias a IshipFabrevans, que ah estado leyendo mis fics, si fueras mujer te invitaría un café, si fueras hombre una cerveza o lo que tú quieras en ambos casos, pero gracias por leer el FIC, también le agradezco a Charlie por leer el FIC, Solo porque estoy perdido no significa donde estoy..

5.- El calvario de los guerreros

Ozzana: Ya sintieron la gran energía?

Gaheris: Si, no te apresures, lo mejor será solo ir a investigar para ver quién puede ser un nuevo enemigo, o pudiera ser el nuevo aliado, rápido todos tómense de las manos, hare la tele transportación, será mejor que disminuyan al máximo su Ki, no quiero que nadie nos encuentre.

Los pequeños guerreros pudieron sentir la gran explosión de energía donde se encontraban las scout y los guerreros Z, a pesar de estar demasiado lejos del lugar de la batalla rápidamente llegaron con la tele transportación.

Goku: Bardack?, no importa, dime quién demonios eres.

Sailor Moon: Pppero, quienes son ellos – decía mientras con un gran esfuerzo se levantaba.

Sailor Mars: Esas energías, son las mismas que sentí cuando estaba leyendo el fuego.

Gohan: Dejame ayudarte por favor – dijo mientras le daba la mano a Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn: Gracias, pero es peligroso que un niño como tu este aquí.

Gohan: No te preocupes, mi padre se ocupara de protegerlas.

Sailor Saturn: Que tu padre, no, váyanse, no son oponentes para esos cuatro sujetos.

Por otra parte Trunks estaba junto a Goku esperando el momento en que iniciara la batalla mientras las demás scouts se levantaban con dificultades.

Sailor Uranus: Sera mejor que se retiren, no podrán vencer a esos tipos son muy poderosos!

Trunks: Sera mejor que no se metan en esto, ustedes nunca podrán vencer a ninguno de esos cuatro, su nivel de pelea está muy por debajo de ellos.

Sailor Mars: Que has dicho!, tu no eres nadie para decir esas cosas.

Sailor Mercury: Cálmate, eh visto en el visor y tiene razón, su nivel es muy alto.

Sailor Venus: Si, pero ese chico de cabello gris en verdad es muy atractivo, oye tu – dijo mientras le hablaba a Trunks – dime cómo te llamas?

Sailor Neptune: Esta niña nunca cambiara.

Dimmun: Creo que nuestro plan no salió como deseábamos, será mejor irnos ahora.

Amarth: No!, esas scouts están muy débiles, no pudieron hacer nada contra nosotros a pesar de ser más grandes en número.

Amon: Entonces es hora del combate.

Goku: Gohan, Trunks será mejor que ayuden a esas niñas a irse de este lugar, yo peleare solo.

Trunks: Pero señor Goku, son cuatro, no piensa que es demasiado arriesgado?

Gohan: No te preocupes, mi papá sabrá que hacer, será mejor hacernos a un lado y si pasa algo entonces lo ayudaremos.

Trunks: Bueno está bien si estamos cerca para ver la batalla.

Borgir: Bueno que esperas, o quieres que iniciemos nosotros.

Goku: Me da igual, nunca podrán ganarme con sus poderes.

Amon: Maldito! Sera mejor que inicies con tu despedida de este mundo, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Entonces Amon se lanzó contra Goku para darle un golpe, que recibió Goku pero este no se vio afectado en nada.

Goku: Si esa es toda tu fuerza, entonces hasta mi hijo será capaz de derrotarte sin ningún problema.

Ante esta acción las scouts se quedaron impresionadas por la gran resistencia del guerrero, pero Borgir, Amarth y Dimmun solo se quedaron helados al ver a su oponente que era tan fuerte.

Amarth: Rápido hay que luchar todos al mismo tiempo!

Sailor Plut: Rápido, hay que ayudarlo o morirá.

Goku: No!, yo me encargare de esto.

Sailor Uranus: Que!, no te quieras hacer el poderoso con nosotras – decía mientras iba corriendo hacia uno de los cuatro saiyajin, pero rápidamente Amon se interpuso en su camino para tomarla del cabello y darle dos golpes, uno en el rostro y el otro en el estómago, para después darle en el rostro con una ráfaga de energía que la mando volando hacia los pies de Trunks.

Trunks: Maldito, como te atreviste!

Amon: Bueno, eso es ser un verdadero gue….

Sailor Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno! – antes de terminar la oración fue golpeado por la gran esfera de energía de la scout, por otra parte Goku estaba teniendo una pelea algo fácil contra los otros tres, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Uranus estaba a punto de luchar contra Amon y tomo de la mano a Amarth para lanzarlo hacia Amon.

Goku: Les dije que yo me encargaría de estos sujetos, mientras tanto ustedes dos en el suelo, será mejor que se larguen de aquí si es que desean vivir.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir algo, de entre la obscuridad de la noche se vio un resplandor de color azul que surco el cielo y fue a dar contra uno de los guerreros contra los que estaba luchando Goku.

Vegeta: Ataque Bing Bang!

Dimmun: Pero que, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Las scouts vieron horrorizadas como el ataque enviado por Vegeta extinguía todo rastro del cuerpo de Dimmun.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, eres un egoísta, no solo tú tienes derecho a divertirte, ahora díganme quien de ustedes insectos será el próximo en luchar.

Goku: Vegeta, tenías porque hacer eso! Ninguno de ellos tiene el poder para vencernos bastaba con dejarlos fuera de combate.

Vegeta: Callate!, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Borgir: No maldito!, no te lo perdonare, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cuando Borgir estaba incrementando su energía en una ráfaga de poder, fue detenido por Amarth.

Amarth: Detente, tiene razón, no somos oponentes para ninguno de ellos, lo mejor será irnos de este lugar, bien, veo que ustedes son diferentes de estas inútiles niñas, pero por este momento nos retiramos, no deseo perder la vida.

Vegeta: Jajaja, acaso piensas que te dejare ir tan fácil mente? – dijo mientras se preparaba para sacar otro ataque de sus manos, hasta que alguien le dijo que se detuviera.

Sailor Moon: Espera!, qué clase de hombre eres! Ya has matado a uno de ellos, perdónales la vida! – dijo mientras se interponía entre Vegeta y los tres saiyajin.

Vegeta: Niña ingenua, hace unos momentos esos sujetos te estaban dando una golpiza, y ahora los defiendes, eres patética!, o será acaso que deseas morir antes que ellos?, RESPODE! – al poco tiempo empezó a juntar energía en sus manos para lanzar el segundo ataque.

Scouts: Sailor Moon!

Rápidamente Goku hiso la tele transportación y apareció frente a Vegeta.

Goku: Ya Vegeta, la chica tiene razón están débiles no podrán hacer nada.

Vegeta: Maldición, si tanto deseas rodearte de basuras me largo – Así el príncipe de los saiyajins volvió a emprender el vuelo y se alejó, pero mientras se alejaba debido a la velocidad a la que iba todo a su paso era destruido.

Sailor Moon: Gracías, pensé que en verdad nos lastimaría.

Goku: No te preocupes, jajaja siempre es así, por otra parte será mejor que nos digan quienes son o…..

Antes de terminar de hablar de la tierra salió un hoyo que desprendía una luz blanca y rápidamente los tres saiyajin fueron absorbidos por él, todos se quedaron perplejos ante esta acción.

Goku: Rápido Trunks, puedes sentir sus presencias todavía, yo ya no.

Trunks: No señor Goku es como si hubieran muerto.

Goku: Maldicion!, bueno será mejor irnos de aquí.

Sailor Jupiter: No, no se irán sin antes darnos una explicación de quienes son.

Sailor Moon: Pero eso que importa Jupiter, ellos nos salvaron.

Sailor Uranus: No!, estos sujetos lucen muy extraños, es poco probable que alguien nos ayude sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sailor Neptune: Si, no podemos fiarnos de ellos Sailor Moon.

Sailor Saturn: No, esperen no creo que sean tan malos, como dijo Sailor Moon han venido a ayudarnos, no es así? – dijo mirando hacia Gohan.

Goku: Bueno, será muy difícil explicarlo, pero…..

Trunks: No señor Goku, si esta es su reacción después de que la ayudamos, será mejor dejarlas solas e irnos de este lugar.

Sailor Plut: Grito Mortal! – mando el ataque hacia donde estaba Trunks, pero este pudo evitar el golpe recibiendo toda la esfera de energía con las manos desnudas, ante esto Plut se quedó perpleja porque era el primero que resistía su ataque con tanta facilidad.

Trunks: Nosotros solo queríamos ayudarlas, pero es inútil hablar con ustedes – El joven anulo la energía de la esfera y se puso en posición de pelea, pero la voz de Kaiosama se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar para evitar un posible enfrentamiento.

Kaiosama: Esperen, será mejor que no luchen.

Goku: Que bien, pero si es Kaiosama, ahora ya tienes una solución a nuestros problemas?

Sailor Mars: Pero que es esto, acaso es algún tipo de juego?

Gohan: No nada de eso, es Kaiosama un dios que nos habla mediante la telepatía.

Kaiosama: Me eh tomado la molestia de investigar un poco acerca de la dimensión donde están, en ese lugar existe un grupo de guerreras que se hacen llamar Sailor Scouts, son las protectoras de la tierra en esa dimensión, pero hay varias cosas más…..Así Kaiosama les conto a todos ahí acerca de Galahad y del grupo de saiyajins que viajo a la dimensión de las scouts – todavía no encontramos una manera de hacerlos regresar, pero ahora ya que saben a qué se enfrentan les puedo enviar unas semillas del ermitaño – cerca de Goku apareció una bolsa con semillas – Bueno, deben de cuidarse e intenten no morir.

Goku: Gohan, toma – dijo lanzándole la bolsa de semillas – reparte esto entre ellas y vámonos.

Sailor Moon: No, por favor quédense y expliquen qué es lo que está pasando.

Goku: Esta bien, pero con una condición – dijo con cara seria.

Sailor Mars: Hey, no puedes hacer eso!.

Sailor Uranus: Solo espero que no pidas cosas extrañas.

Goku: Solo si nos pueden dar algo de comer! Por favor!

Ante esto, todos pusieron una cara de extrañeza, pero las scouts decidieron que darle de comer a Goku a cambio de todo lo que sabían, por otra parte el grupo de niños ya se había retirado del campo de batalla después de que Kaiosama hablo y regresaron al lugar que tenían por refugio, mientras tanto en otro lugar muy retirado de donde estaban los saiyajins restantes estaban delante de Galahad.

6.- La Supernauta.

Galahad: Maldición, ese inútil de Dimmun ah muerto, bueno no era el más poderoso de todos, pero con lo que me han dicho parece ser que esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Borgir: No hay que preocuparse todavía, si conseguimos el cristal de plata y la energía suficiente podremos regresar a la vida a tu amado, no es eso lo que andas buscando?

Galahad: No, él no está muerto, solo está dormido, ninguno de esos saiyajins o scouts podrá detenernos, toda mi voluntad y toda mu fuerza podrán vencer esos, y ustedes saldrán beneficiados con la derrota del príncipe de los saiyajins y su estúpido hijo.

Amon: Solo espero que tengas un plan, si no es así esta batalla está perdida mucho antes de haberla iniciado, Vegeta y los otros tres tenían una fuerza increíble, eso sin contar otras cinco energías que estaban presentes, y otra que se acercaba rápidamente hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Galahad: No se preocupen, por el momento es necesario encontrar a un grupo de chichos que al igual que ustedes busca venganza contra Vegeta, lo más probable es que ellos hayan estado cuando lucharon contra Vegeta, en cuanto regresen les daré el poder necesario para poder luchar a la par contra todos, podría ser que hasta se hagan más poderosos de lo que es el enemigo ahora.

Borgir: Solo espero que no nos mientas.

Galahad: Solo espero que no se les ocurra traicionarme, sin mi ustedes no podrán volver a su dimensión.

Amarth: No te preocupes, tú también recuerda que sin nosotros no podrías luchar contra las scouts, a pesar de ser una viajera entre dimensiones, te falta el poder para luchar con ellas.

En el campo de batalla donde Kaiosama hablo por última vez con Goku todavía se encontraban las scouts escuchando la historia de cómo Goku y sus amigos habían llegado a ese lugar y de cómo era que tenían tantos poderes y habilidades sin necesidad de usar un artefacto exterior a sus cuerpos, ante esto las scouts se quedaron sorprendidas a excepción de las scouts del sistema exterior, quienes demostraban indiferencia, celos y hasta coraje contra Goku, en especial Sailor Uranus quien miraba con resentimiento a Goku, a lo lejos se podía ver un brillo que se acercaba rápidamente.

Picoro: Goku!, están todos bien! – Antes de que el nameku pudiera aterrizar una gran bola de fuego fue disparada por parte de Sailor Mars, que fue fácilmente evadida.

Mars: Largo de aquí espíritu infernal, Fuego de Mar.

Goku: Detente, él es un amigo nuestro, por favor déjalo.

Sailor Plut: Que!, esta es otra razón para desconfiar de ustedes, no muchos tienen un amigo con aspecto de demonio.

Picoro: Demonio!

Gohan: No es cierto, el señor Picoro no es ningún demonio él es un gran guerreo y persona, no vuelvas a llamarlo así!

Sailor Uranus: Sera mejor irnos, ya sabemos todo lo que necesitábamos, solo espero no intenten nada raro – dijo mirando asía Picoro, pero el nameku no se vio intimidado por la scout.

Picoro: Si alguna de ustedes tiene problema con mi aspecto o comportamiento será mejor que me lo digan ahora.

Sailor Plut: No, nada de eso digamos que solo seremos precavidas – Al poco tiempo Neptune saco su espejo mágico y pudo ver atreves de todos los guerreros Z.

Sailor Neptune: Díganme qué clase de personas son en realidad!.

Sailor Moon: Pero que dices, pensé que ya todo estaba arreglado.

Sailor Neptune: No!, puedo ver cómo es que ellos se pueden convertir en monos gigantes al ver la luz de la luna, y ese sujeto con el turbante viene de otro planeta, pero igual es un demonio.

Picoro: Que no soy ningún demonio!

Sailor Uranus: Callate!

Sailor Moon: No por favor chicas, no pelen no nos han hecho nada malo, por favor.

Al final las scouts del sistema exterior terminaron cediendo y escucharon de como Picoro tenía cierta energía maligna que emanaba en menor porcentaje, después todas se sorprendiero al escuchar sobre la familia del mal y de la transformación de Ozaru de parte de los cuatro saiyajins, pero todo quedo arreglado después de que Goku les dijo que no tenían intención alguna de hacer daño o luchar contra ellas, por el momento solo se preocupaban de cómo regresar a su dimensión y derrotar a esos saiyajins contra los que lucharon anteriormente.

Goku: Bueno, será mejor irnos, mañana las buscaremos para poder conocernos más y evitar que sus amigas desconfíen tanto de nosotros, Gohan ya les diste las semillas?

Gohan: Si papá!

Sailor Moon: Espera, no nos has dicho para que son estas cosas!.

Goku: No se preocupen, esas cosas les ayudaran a curar sus heridas, solo cómanselas.

Las scouts hicieron caso de la instrucción del saiyajin y después de tragarse las semillas pudieron sentir como sus cuerpos se reponían rápidamente de sus heridas y sus poderes regresaban ala normalidad.

Sailor Jupiter: Muchas Gracias!

Goku: No hay de que jajaja, mañana las buscaremos en este mismo lugar, si pasa algo antes las buscaremos.

Sailor Moon: Pero como sabrás quiénes somos?

Trunks: No se preocupen, nosotras sabremos buscarlas.

Venus: Espero me encuentres a mi primero – dijo guiñándole un ojo, ante esto Trunks se sonrojo un poco, entonces las scouts vieron como los guerreros Z se alejaban del parque.

Sailor Moon: Ya no pudimos darle lo que nos pidió.

Jupiter: No preocupes, cuando los volvamos a ver traeré comida para ellos.

Uranus: Nosotras también nos retiramos.

Sailor Moon: No piensan venir mañana?

Uranus: No te preocupes, estaremos al pendiente de todo.

Mientras las scouts se alejaban todo parecía indicar que ya los equipos se estaban formando, por un lado se iniciaba con la búsqueda y forma de aumentar el poder de los saiyajins de lado de Galahad y la incógnita sobre el amante de Glahad.

En el Templo Hikawa estaba un joven desalineado mirando al cielo.

Nicolas: Mira como brillan por ti, Rei, espero me digas pronto que eres una guerrera de la luna, espero pronto que me aceptes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez, como verán eh subido otro capítulo, espero les guste si les gusto díganmelo para ser mejor en el próximo capitulo, si no les gusto también díganmelo para mejorar, les diré que este FIC me resulta más fácil, mejor dicho fluyen mejor las ideas, creo que es por que eh escuchado buena música, hace poco mire los reviews de las personas que han leído la historia y les diré que es satisfactorio el ver que hay gente que le gusta lo que haces, por otra parte no me cansare de dar gracias por sus riviews y demás cosas y también les diré que hace poco vi las tres últimas ovas de LOST CANVAS y me di a la tarea de buscar información de la 3era temporada de esta gran serie y desafortunadamente parece ser que ya no habrá LOST CANVAS en ova o anime ya que según han tenido malas ventas y me dije a mi mismo la serie no es mala ni la animación, eh visto series con peor animación e historia que merecen ser canceladas como school days o elfein leid (solo el anime) y LOST CANVAS no la seguirán a pesar de todavía no dar el anuncio oficial se rumorea mucho en foros y blogs que será cancelada espero que no sea así, pero bueno lástima que en mis manos no este seguir la serie, les diré que en el futuro próximo del FIC pondré una batalla entre goku y vegeta contra un enemigo que le hará ver su suerte, habrá peleas entre scouts, Rini vendrá del futuro nuevamente y un triángulo amoroso se hará presente entre los guerreros más jóvenes, no sé si Helios tenga que aparecer, ya que en el otro FIC si apareció y creo que hiso un buen papel, si se preguntan por luna y Artemis saldrán para luchar también, sin más que decir espero disfruten este capítulo y se diviertan. ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL!

7.- Die Allianz der beiden Arten

Vegeta: Maldición!, hubiera comido algo de lo que esa mujer me estaba ofreciendo antes de ir a luchar – dijo mientras miraba el amanecer viendo en dirección hacia el mas, el príncipe de los saiyajin se había pasado toda la noche buscando algún lugar donde poder comer o pasar la noche, pero al ver la ciudad deshabitada se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa, después de ver como el sol iluminaba todo decidió ir en busca de alimento – parece ser que nadie está aquí, es la oportunidad perfecta –creo una pequeña bola de energía que destruyo una gran ventana de un local de comida rápida, en poco tiempo busco y comió varias cosas que a su parecer no eran muy de su agrado, hasta que escucho el sonido de varios vehículos que llegaron y rodearon el lugar – vaya, hasta que me podre entretener.

Policia: Salga con las manos arriba! – dijo con un altavoz.

Vegeta se dispuso a salir del local mientras comía una hamburguesa.

Vegeta: Pero que tenemos aquí, jajaja nunca podrán detenerme!

Policia: Deje lo que tiene en las manos y no ponga resistencia.

Vegeta: Resistencia, esto es resistencia – lanzo una onda de energía hacia una de las patrullas, después de esto se fue del lugar volando – esta comida y lugar son un asco

En otra parte, estaban Goku y los otros despertando de una mala noche donde las almohadas eran piedras y las cobijas las estrellas.

Picoro: Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscar al enemigo y luchar para terminar con este asunto lo antes posible.

Trunks: Pero señor Picoro, no podemos hacer eso desde que desaparecieron ayer en la noche no eh sentido la energía de nadie a excepción de esas chicas con las que estaban luchando, tampoco hemos sentido la presencia de los otros cinco contra los que luchamos antes de llegar a este lugar.

Gohan: Aparte les dijimos a esas chicas que las veríamos para ayudarlas a luchar contra esos sujetos.

Picoro: No puedo creerlo, esto es una molestia, si van a hacer eso entonces será mejor que despierten de una buena ves a Goku.

Mientras Gohan despertaba a Goku de su letargo sueño, en el templo de Rei se ponía en duda la lealtad de los guerreros Z, esto venia más que nada de parte de las sailors del sistema exterior, mientras en el refugio de Galahad el plan se ponía en marcha, la caza de los cinco niños de Cidonya.

Después de varios minutos, Goku finalmente despertó.

Gohan: Ya es hora de irnos papá.

Goku: Si ya lo sé, no cabe duda de que sin tu mamá puedo ser muy tonto, ella si que sabe hacer las cosas, desearía que estuviera con nosotros ahora, pero bueno pronto la veremos, no te preocupes Gohan.

Gohan: Si papá.

Goku: Bueno todos sujétenme de mí que iremos a ver a esas chicas.

El guerrero puso sus dedos sobre su frente y busco el Ki de las scouts.

Goku: Bien, ya las encontré, pero porque su energía se siente más débil que ayer, espero que no les pase nada malo.

En un instante desaparecieron de donde estaban y aparecieron en el templo Hikawa al pie de las escaleras, cuando empezaron a subirlas vieron a Nicolás quien estaba barriendo las hojas secas.

Nicolás: Hola!, que desean, saber su futuro o un amuleto para el amor?

Trunks: No nada eso, estamos buscando a una señorita llamada Sailor Moon, sabes dónde está?

Nicolás: Sailor Moon?, bueno sé que existe una heroína llamada así, pero no creo que este aquí.

Goku: Ya veo, bueno conoces a Sailor Mars o Mercury?

Nicolás: No, pero les pediré que se retiren, su presencia en este lugar no es agradable – esto lo dijo cuándo preguntaron por Mars.

Picoro: Hey, será mejor que nos digas dónde están esas mocosas.

Nicolás: Que!, pero si es un demonio, ahora veras! – dijo cuándo le iba a soltar un golpe al nameku.

Rei: Detente! Nicolás, por favor déjanos solos yo me ocupare de estos sujetos.

Nicolás: Pero Rei, estos hombres han venido haciendo preguntas muy raras sobre Sailor Moon.

Rei: Vete por favor Nicolás, ya te dije que yo me ocupare de ellos, AHORA! – dijo dándole a Nicolás una mirada que inspiraba miedo, pero gracias a esto el joven se retiró rápidamente del lugar – Que es lo que desean?

Goku: Oye Picoro no te parece que ya nos ha olvidado?

Picoro: Por eso te dije que era mejor hacerlo solos.

Goku: Mira Sailor Mars, deja de jugar que no es tiempo para eso, tenemos cosas importantes que atender, aparte yo tengo hambre!

Rei: Les ruego me disculpen, pero como verán aquí no hay ninguna Sailor.

Al poco tiempo del templo salieron el resto de las scouts en su versión de civil.

Serena: Ya te tardaste Rei, ah ya vi son ellos.

Picoro: A mí no me engañan, ustedes son las chicas de ayer.

Rei: Esta bien, pero este no es lugar para hablar, necesitamos ir a otro sitio.

Goku: Pero porque?, si ya saben quiénes somos y ustedes saben quiénes somos, así que no veo el problema.

Haruka se acercó para ver a los cuatro guerreros, se percató de que los cuatro estaban sudorosos, mal olientes y con ropas muy sucias.

Haruka: Que acaso durmieron en el bosque?

Goku: Jajaja, bueno si, pero eso no es lo importante, necesitamos resolver esto.

Haruka: Espera, que acaso de donde vienen no tiene doble personalidad o se esconden.

Goku: Bueno si, pero no tenemos que usar trajes ridículos para salir a luchar, basta con el traje de combate habitual de todo aquel que practique artes marciales.

Haruka: Ridículos, bueno será mejor que pasen.

Goku: Pensé que nunca lo nos dejarían pasar.

Ya en el interior, Goku les recordó sobre la promesa de la comida, Lita entonces se dispuso a usar la cocina para poder prepararles algo a sus nuevos compañeros.

Goku: Qjue, buna esta la comida, gracias – decía mientras hablaba con la boca llena y dándole mala impresión a las scouts.

Lita: Tu, tte llamas Picoro verdad, no piensas comer algo?

Picoro: No gracias.

Mina: Acaso tu no comes?

Picoro: No, yo solo tomo agua no necesito nada más para sobrevivir.

Al poco tiempo llego Vegeta

Vegeta: Kakarotto, Kakarotto!

Rei: Oye! No te han dicho que es de muy mal gusto llegar a casa de otras personas gritando!

Vegeta: Pero si eres una de las mocosas del otro día, dime donde esta ese inútil de Kakakarotto?

Rei: Que?, yo no conozco a ningún tipo son ese nombre tan feo!

Al poco tiempo Goku salió para evitar más problemas.

Vegeta: Hasta que sales, dame una de esas semillas del ermitaño, no eh comido nada!

Goku entonces fue hacia dentro y le pidió a Lita que preparara algo de comer para Vegeta, esta acepto, cuando Vegeta entro para comer algo todas las scouts se le quedaron viendo por la manera tan voraz de terminar con cada plato que estaba sobre la mesa.

Michiru: Que pocos modales tienes.

Vegeta: Oye tu niña dame más rápido!

Lita: Ssi – dijo algo atemorizada porque ya había visto la manera de luchar del saiyajin.

Haruka: Ten decencia para pedir las cosas.

Vegeta se paró de la mesa y miro retadoramente a Haruka.

Vegeta: Ya me canse de esto, oye no te gustaría ir afuera, tenemos cosas que arreglar – miro retadoramente a Haruka y Michiru, ya todos habían salido a pesar de las múltiples persuasiones de parte de Serena y Goku para no luchar –vamos hacia el bosque, no quiero llamar más la atención.

Haruka: Esta bien, será donde tú lo desees, si deseas podemos separarnos de tus amigos para que no pases vergüenza.

Vegeta: Esos inútiles no son mis amigos, espero no te arrepientas.

Haruka entonces se transformó ante todos los guerreros Z al igual que Michiru, por otra parte Hotaru y Setsuna estaban preocupadas por el gran poder presenciado por ellas el día anterior.

Goku: Déjalas en paz, ya comiste, ya te puedes ir.

Vegeta: No kakarotto, no pienso aguantar reclamos de unas niñas con un poder tan baja como ellas, bien niña inicia.

Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Cuando Vegeta vio acercarse las dos bolas de energía las recibió de lleno y al momento del impacto se levantó mucho polvo, cuando se disipo todas observaron a Vegeta tirado en el suelo.

Vegeta: Ah, malditas! En verdad son poderosas.

Haruka: Espero que esto te enseñe a respetar a las mujeres –dijo mientras se acercaba al saiyajin, pero este se levantó rápidamente y tomo a la sailor de un brazo para darle varios golpes en el cuerpo

Vegeta: jajaja, idiota nunca te fíes del enemigo, sin importar que tan débil o fuerte sea – después de darle varios golpes la lanzo hacia los pies de Neptune y apareció enfrente de esta – ahora es tu turno – dijo mientras le daba con una ráfaga de poder en las costillas y la mandaba a estamparse contra un árbol, mientras esto pasaba Setsuna y Hotaru se transformaron rápidamente en Plut y Saturn.

Saturn: Maldito!, lucha contra mí la sailor de la destrucción!

Vegeta: Destrucción jajaja no me hagas reír, aunque debo de admitir que tus poderes si son para tomarse enserio, eres la única que vale la pena de todo ese grupo de inútiles.

Plut: Grito Mortal! - El ataque fue contra Vegeta, pero este al darse cuenta lo detuvo con su mano – Pero que pasa, ese es mi ataque más poderoso!

Vegeta: Si este es tu ataque más poderoso, no quisiera saber cuál es el más débil – entonces regreso el ataque con mayor fuerza hacia donde estaban Plut y Saturn, pero este fue desviado por Trunks, quien se transformó en supersaiyajin para soportar el golpe de energía – Pero qué demonios haces niño insolente!

Picoro: Que piensas hacer, ese golpe pudo haberlas matado, acaso no mides tu fuerza?

Vegeta: Maldito Nameku, apártate, sabes que ellas no podrán luchar a nuestro nivel ahora quítate!

Picoro: Si deseas luchar, entonces pelea conmigo.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algo para evitar la pelea entre el saiayajin y el namekuseijin pudieron sentir una fuerte cantidad de energía proveniente del interior del bosque, cuando una ráfaga salio de la maleza y detrás de esa venían varias más a gran velocidad y destruyendo todo contra lo que chocaban, esto obligo a los guerreros Z a salvar las vidas de las scouts pero las que tuvieron mala suerte fueron levemente heridas por los ataques, hasta que salió el agresor.

Gaheris: Hasta que encontramos al dichoso príncipe de los saiyajin y sus estúpidos amigos, nos extrañaron?

Goku: Hasta que aparecen, no creí que aparecieran justo enfrente de nosotros es hora de arreglar cuentas.

Serena: Pero de qué hablan, no me digas que piensas luchar contra esos niños?

Goku: Niños, ellos mataron a varios de mis amigos y no permitiré que esta vez escapen.

Meliot: Veo que tienen amigas, solo espero que no sean tan débiles como las basuras que mate la primera vez que nos vimos.

Trunks: Que has dicho? – dijo mientras en sus brazos tenia a Mina

Mina: Oye ya puedes bajarme – dijo algo apenada.

Trunks: No, eres mi compañera y no pienso dejar que te hieran.

Mina: Gracías.

Por otra parte Picoro había salvado a las cuatro scouts gracias a un campo de energía que había generado, Goku salvo a Serena y Lita y Gohan a Amy y Rei con algunas dificultades ya que solo las tomo de las manos y se dispuso a levitar.

Ozzana: Bien y porque no luchan, les daremos la oportunidad de pelear todos al mismo tiempo.

Rei: Oye niña mal educada, no te enseñaron a avisar antes de atacar?

Meliot: Cállate, que con tu nivel tan pobre no lastimarías ni a una mosca.

Al poco tiempo las scouts se transformaron en Sailors y se dispusieron a luchar, pero Goku las detuvo.

Jupiter: Pero que haces, estoy segura de que podemos ayudarles.

Goku: Si lo sé y se los agradezco, pero si luchamos todos contra ellos se armara un caos y no sabremos qué hacer si llegaran a esconderse, tengo una gran idea – dijo mirando hacia Gaheris – que les parece si luchamos por turnos, ustedes escojan a uno para luchar y nosotros a otro, el que gane ira contra otro de ustedes o de nosotros, que les parece.

Gaheris: Suena interesante, pero que pasara si uno de ustedes muere?

Goku: Nada, seguirá alguien más y lo mismo será si uno de ustedes muere.

Mars: Pero que idioteces estas diciendo, hace un momento decías que no lucháramos contra ellos y piensas mandar a alguien a luchar, acaso estás loco?

Goku: Pero nadie dijo que ustedes pelearían, nosotros cinco lucharemos contra ellos.

Serena: No!, no es justo ustedes nos salvaron la vida ayer y ahora es tiempo de devolverles el favor, yo iré a pelear y estoy segura de que mis amigas también quieren sentirse útiles en esto.

Vegeta: Déjalas pelear, si mueren significa que solo son peor que basura por haber perdido contra unos niños, que te parece?

Goku: Esta bien, pero si no pueden seguir luchando díganlo para que alguien valla a remplazarlas.

Saturn: No te preocupes, ninguna de nosotras perderá, demostraremos que no somos débiles.

8.- Zabíjanie

Galahad: Hasta que puedo ver algo interesante, espero que esos niños no se lamenten por ese juego que iniciaron – dijo la mujer mientras estaba viendo en su refugio por un portal, donde ideaba un plan para obtener el poder de las Scouts, mientras tanto en el lugar de la batalla se debatía quien iría a luchar primero, primero se izó un concurso de piedra papel o tijera entre el grupo de los Z.

Mercury: No creen que ya están algo grandes para estar jugando eso?

Sailor Moon: Déjalos, es su forma de hacer las cosas, ahora hay que decidir nosotras, así que Piedra – ante esto todas las scouts pusieron cara de pena al ver como sailor moon siguió el ejemplo de los Z – que pasa chicas no piensan jugar?

Goku: Bien veo que todavía no han decidido quien ira a luchar primero, de nuestro grupo quedo Gohan para luchar, faltan ustedes.

Venus: Espera un segundo, esto es lo más difícil que eh hecho – decía mientras intentaba no salir perdedora de su grupo, pero fue inútil, ya que la que primero lucharía seria Mercury.

Balan: Ya están listos, me estoy desesperando.

Balin: Si, ya quiero luchar.

Al poco tiempo de los finalistas de los Z y las scouts salio un ganador, quien era Mercury para ir primero a luchar.

Mercury: No creo que sea correcto luchar contra infantes, pero no parecen ser tan inocentes como lo son los de este planeta.

Gohan: No te preocupes, ten confianza.

Cuando Goku vio que una scout iría a luchar primero se preocupó – si algo malo pasara, tendré que intervenir para evitar que maten a esa niña, solo espero que sean tan fuertes como dicen ser – dijo en sus pensamientos el saiyajin, de parte de los de Cidonya el primero en salir fue Balan, pero desde lejos un joven miraba sorprendido las habilidades mostradas por los guerreros Z y las transformaciones en Sailors de Serena y las demás.

Borgir: Oye, no te han dicho que espiar es de muy mal gusto.

Nicolás: Pero que, quién eres?

Borgir: A su debido tiempo lo sabrás

El saiyajin le dio un fuerte golpe que dejo desmayado a Nicolás y este se lo llevo hacia el refugio de Galahad.

Balan: Entonces serás tú la que peleara, no me causas ninguna impresión.

Mercury: Escucha, no tengo intensiones de lastimarte, pero si me atacas entonces….

Balan: Eres una insolente, nunca me vencerás – dijo mientras miraba en el piso a la scout, ya que Balan le dio un golpe que le saco el aire a Mercury – acaso eso es todo?, vamos levántate y pelea, o es que quieres ser el hazmerreír de tus amigos – después le dio una patada en el rostro que la mando volando contra un árbol.

Cuando las scouts vieron esto se indignaron y Jupiter estaba a punto de salir corriendo en auxilio de su amiga, pero fue detenida por Goku.

Goku: Déjala, el trato era una pelea uno a uno, no tienes que interferir en esto.

Jupiter: Pero que dices, ese maldito se atrevió a pegarle!

Goku: Recuerda, esto es una pelea, si en verdad eres una protectora de este planeta deberías de estar acostumbrada a esto.

Mercury: Tttu fuerza es impresionante, no entiendo como alguien como tu tiene esas grandes habilidades.

Balan: No todos los niños del universo son tan débiles como los de este sucio planeta.

Mercury se levantó con grandes esfuerzos e inicio una pelea que sabía no ganaría.

Mercury: Burbujas de Mercurio, Estallen!

El ataque fue fácilmente evadido por Balan quien fue corriendo hacia la scout para darle otro golpe y ponerla contra el árbol y poniendo cadenas de energía en las extremidades de Mercury.

Balan: Bien, ahora me divertiré – inicio dándole una serie de golpes y patadas que dejaban a la scout con heridas por todo el cuerpo – deberías de odiar a tus amigos por haberte mandado a morir tan joven – entonces Balan cansado de solo dar golpes junto gran energía en su mano derecha y puso la mano en el pecho de la scout, cuando junto la energía necesaria la expulso toda de un violento golpe que desapareció todo rastro de Mercury o árboles que estuvieran en el paso de la ráfaga de poder.

Balan: Quien es el inútil que sigue – Dijo mirando hacia el grupo de scouts y guerreros Z.

Gohan: Masenko! – Este ataque lanzo con gran fuerza a Balan hacia un montículo de piedras que estaba cerca de ahí – yo seré tu próximo oponente! – en un lugar cerca la ráfaga de poder seguía viajando a gran velocidad, pero fue detenida por Amarth y salvo a Mercury de la muerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, me agrada que les agrade la historia, espero adelantar la historia para antes del Lunes, ya que el martes regreso a la universidad y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, por eso deseo terminar la historia rápidamente y darles algo de KLIDAD, por otra parte les agradezco sus reviews, si se preguntan por qué no dejo de agradecer, les diré que no me canso ya que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que se tomaron el tiempo y esfuerzo en leer y escribir, en verdad una lástima lo de LOST CANVAS, agradezco a un amig que no puso su nickname en el review, tomare en cuenta eso de cambiar la sección donde está la historia, el problema es que la historia se desarrolla en el mundo de sailor moon y por eso lo puse ahí, y bueno para este tiempo Vegeta si se puede transformar en supersaiyajin, solo que no lo hace porque quiere hacerlo contra los androides, pero las circunstancias lo llevaran a usar su máximo poder y pues si también se preguntan si las sailors se desanimaran por los poderes de los Z o se opacaran, no pasara eso ya que habrá pelea entre scouts, buen espero lo disfruten y ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL esa es otra cosa que jamás dejare de decir, lo olvidaba, espero recuerden a los cuervos de Rei, estos lucharan también.

9.- Leithold

Gohan: Yo sere tu oponente maldito!

Venus: Acaso no piensas detenerlo, es tu hijo y no creo que aguante una pelea.

Goku: No subestimen los poderes de Gohan, él podría ser más poderoso que yo en el futuro.

Balan: Si que eres fuerte, pero eso no me vencerá – dijo mientras se paraba después de recibir el ataque.

Balin: Jajaja, si quieres te remplazo?

Balan: Cállate, este niño morirá en mis manos!

En un instanle los dos desaparecieron de la vista de todos y los jóvenes guerreros iniciaron una batalla aérea que dejo perplejas a las scouts por la velocidad, poder y reflejos de los dos guerreros, mientras las scouts del sistema exterior eran curadas con ayuda de las semillas del ermitaño, Mars y Jupiter fueron en busca de Mercury pero por más que buscaban no podían sentir su presencia o indicio de que estuviera presente cerca del campo de batalla, mientras tanto la pelea continuaba entre Gohan y Balan.

Gohan: Masenko!

Balan: Con ese ataque no me vencerás – dijo mientras con un golpe desviaba la energia mandada por Gohan, después fue volando contra el para darle un golpe en el rostro pero Gohan devolvió el ataque con una patada a pesar de que aparentemente la batalla era igualada, los poderes de Gohan estaban disminuyendo considerablemente y los de Balan se mantenían casi igual de no ser por algunos golpes o descargas de energía que requerían más poder del necesario.

Gohan: Eeeres muy fuerte, mi entrenamiento no es tan productivo como para alcanzarte.

Picoro: Ya! Gohan deja de pelear – dijo mientras se acercaba al joven guerrero que estaba en el suelo con heridas muy grabes, pero fue detenido bruscamente con una patada en el rostro por parte de Gaheris – maldita niña!

Gaheris: Tu amigo dijo que esta batalla seria de uno a uno, si no respetas esa regla entonces pelea conmigo – entonces el nameku se quitó su turbante y capa para ir a luchar contra la guerrera, por otra parte Balan estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, cuando lanzo la ráfaga de energía, esta fue desviada por Trunks, quien le devolvió el ataque, pero fue evadido.

Trunks: Gohan estas bien?

Balan: Eso pudo haberme herido gravemente – en el instante en que termino la frase fue golpeado por Goku, quien se había convertido en supersaiyajin para iniciar una pelea contra el agresor de su hijo.

Trunks: No pienso ver morir otra vez a mi maestro, aunque este sea ahora más débil que yo – dijo en sus pensamientos.

Balan: Maldito, tu dijiste que esta batalla era hasta morir.

Goku: No pienso permitir ver morir a mi hijo, ahora esto será por él, él es el único que puede superarme, él es quien defenderá la tierra en mi lugar.

Balan: Muy bien, si así lo deseas, la vez pasada no luche contra ti, pero ahora quiero ver quien es más poderoso si tu o Vegeta.

Vegeta: Niño ingenuo, claro que yo seré más poderoso que un guerrero de clase baja.

Sailor Moon: Pero que le paso a Goku, porque su cambio de actitud y color de cabello?, da miedo!

Vegeta: Jajaja, no les dijeron, nosotros pertenecemos a una clase diferente de guerreros, no estamos hechos como ustedes que son solo basuras, los guerreros saiyajin somos hechos a base de entrenamiento y esfuerzo no necesitamos de cosas ajenas a nosotros para obtener la victoria.

Uranus: Ya veo, pero a pesar de eso nosotras los ayudaremos a terminar esta batalla.

Vegeta: Pueden hacer lo que deseen, pero intenten no morir como esa niña que fue fácilmente exterminada por el enemigo, nunca regresaran a la vida.

Saturn por otra parte estaba cuidando de Gohan, quien estaba iconsiente.

Goku: Saturn, será mejor que te lleves a Gohan aun lugar lejos de aquí, si están presentes será un estorbo.

Meliot: No permitiré que se larguen así como así – dijo mientras se acercaba a Saturn y Gohan, pero las scouts se interpusieron para evitar que se acercara más – así que desean morir antes.

Venus: No permitiremos que maten a uno más de nuestros amigos.

Plut: Grito Mortal!

Uranus: Tierra Tiembla!

Meliot solo esquivo los ataques, para después iniciar una pelea contra todas las scouts, por otra parte Vegeta se fue a lado de Goku para luchar, pero Balin apareció en frente de Vegeta para hacerle frente, por otra parte las scouts no podían luchar contra Meliot a su mismo nivel y Trunks se vio en la necesidad de intervenir, mientras Goku y Vegeta se luchaban, demostraban que los gemelos no eran rivales para ellos.

Vegeta: Esa es toda tu fuerza?, creo que no eres más que una basura.

Balin: Mmmaldito, no entiendo como alguien como tu pueda superar mis poderes.

Vegeta: Esos es porque yo soy el príncipe de los saiajayin, el guerrero más poderoso del universo!

Entonces Vegeta tomo a Balin del cabello y le dio varios golpes en el rostro para después mandarlo contra el suelo nuevamente.

Vegeta: No eres nada más que un insecto, Ataque Bing Bang!

Balan: Maldito – Dijo pudiendo ver el resplandor causado por el ataque de Vegeta, pero a pesar de que quiso ir a ayudar a su hermano no puyo ya que Goku no permitía que luchara contra otro que no fuera el – maldito.

Goku: No te perdonare después de todo lo que has hecho, tienes que pagar, KameHameHaaa!

Cuando la ráfaga de energía se dirigía hacia Balan esta fue detenida por Meliot, quien apear de haber luchado contra varios al mismo tiempo no se notaba tan cansada como los demás, solo con las ropas desgarradas, por otro lado Galahad miraba como era que la batalla era muy difícil para los que venían de Cidonya.

Galahad: Parece ser que es tiempo de conocernos.

Amon: Iras tu sola?

Galahad: Si, no necesito de ustedes – Entonces la mujer hiso la tele transportación de donde estaba para aparecer frente a todos.

Goku: Pero que pasa? Quien eres tú?

Galahad: Yo, soy Galahad una viajera inter dimensional, veo que han estado luchando ferozmente, pero estos chicos vendrán conmigo.

Al poco tiempo tomo a todos los de Cidonya y se los llevo, por más que los guerreros Z y las scouts buscaban la energía de sus enemigos no la encontraban.

Vegeta: Maldición!, esas basuras volvieron a desaparecer.

Goku: No se preocupen, ellos regresaran, ahora iré por Gohan y Saturn.

Borgir: Hasta que regresan, y bien quienes son ellos?

Galahad: Son guerreros del planeta donde ustedes se rehusaron a matar a sus habitantes, esos niños tienen más poder que cualquiera de ustedes, los necesitamos.

Amon: Que?, pero si el planeta fue destruido!

Galahad: Si, pero ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes de ese desastre, ahora buscan venganza al igual que ustedes.

Borgir: Bueno eso no importa por ahora, que haremos con ese inútil de ahí y la scout?

Glahad: Por el momento será mejor dejarlos descansar y curar las heridas.

Gaheris: No necesitamos nada de ustedes, ahora regrésennos donde estábamos para terminar con esos saiyayins.

Galahad: Ustedes no los vencerán por más fuertes que digan ser, si bien sus poderes son de tomarse enserio, los poderes de ellos los superan todavía, así que quiero proponerles una alianza, tenemos el mismo objetivo eliminar a esos tipos y esas niñas.

Ozzana: Me parece bien, pero que obtendremos a cambio de ayudarte ya que solo uno de nosotros podemos luchar contra esas niñas, pero para matar a Vegeta o cualquiera de los otros podemos luchar juntos.

Galahd: No hables como si supieras el poder de tus enemigos, les ofrezco poder el poder necesario para vencer y llevarlos a un lugar donde podrán ver a los seres queridos que murieron en ese planeta, que les parece?

Gaheris: Esta bien, solo espero que no intentes nada extraño.

Galahad: No te preocupes, me encargare de que no les pase nada.

Amon: Bien, entonces cual será el plan a seguir.

Galahad: Primero será controlar la voluntad de esos dos sujetos y luego atacar a Salior Moon cuando este sola, necesitamos la energía del cristal de plata para revivir a…

Amarth: Ya lo sabemos, no tienes que repetirlo.

10 . - Mahdotonta Rakkautta

En el templo Hikawa ya todos estaban recuperados de la batalla gracias a las semillas del ermitaño, pero en especial las scouts estaban deprimidas por la aparente muerte de Mercury.

Vegeta: Esas niñas no eran tan poderosas como decían, jajaja no es así – dijo mirando hacia Haruka.

Haruka: Cállate!, acaso no tienes respeto por el sacrifico de los demás!

Vegeta: No, los que se sacrifican por otro o mueren es por su falta de confianza y poder, cosas que les faltan a ustedes.

Goku: No seas tan duro con ellas, sin ellas ahora estaríamos igual a como estábamos antes y ten en cuenta que gracias a una de ellas es que pudiste comer.

Vegeta: Solo me exasperas!

Lita: Por alguna razón esos dos me recuerdan un poco a Rei y Serena.

Serena y Rei: Que, nosotras no somos unos monstruos como ellos.

Lita: Lo dicho me recuerdan a ustedes dos.

Al poco tiempo Rei salió del templo y se percató que Nicolás no estaba presente desde que se fue a luchar, mientras lo buscaba por todo el templo Trunks se separó de todos ya que recordó no estar mucho tiempo cerca de Vegeta para que no se diera cuenta de la verdad, al poco tiempo de que Rei empezó a buscar a Nicolás dos cuervos se acercaron a Rei.

Rei: Phobos, Deimos no han encontrado a Nicolás?

Los cuervos le dieron a entender que no lo han encontrado.

Rei: Ya veo, sigan buscando por favor – les dijo a sus cuervos después de darles algo de comer, cuando los dos cuervos se marcharon del lugar para seguir buscando a Nicolás, por otra parte Luna y Artemis se percataron de la ausencia de Serena y Mina y rápidamente se dirigieron al templo de Rei para ver si estaban ahí, mientras Trunks seguía afuera mirando el lugar de la pelea.

Mina: Porque no estas con los demás?, pensé que al tener los mismos poderes que el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta serias igual que ellos, pero tú eres diferente eres muy reservado, al igual que el señor Picoro.

Trunks: No, no es nada de eso solo que de donde yo vengo las cosas son muy diferentes a esto, ustedes a pesar de estar en malos momentos veo que el tener alguien a tu lado ayuda a que las cosas no sean tan difíciles.

Mina: Bueno si, pero tú porque eres tan diferente de tus amigos, pareciera como si no estuvieras acostumbrado a estar con ellos, en especial parece ser que te pones nervioso cuando está el señor Vegeta cerca.

Tunks: Es una historia muy larga y difícil de contar, no creo que te interese saberlo.

Mina: No nada de eso, si quieres puedes decírmelo, no le diré a nadie más.

Trunks: Lo que pasa es que yo vengo de otra época, vengo del futuro un lugar donde la raza humana será llevada al borde de la extinción por culpa de dos sujetos más fuertes que yo.

Mina: Que! Estas diciendo que el futuro será una catástrofe?

Trunks: No, no te preocupes, este futuro no será así, hablo del lugar de donde vengo la dimensión donde el Señor Goku y Vegeta viven, el futuro de ese lugar podría ser destruido si no se hace algo, por eso espero que el señor Vegeta y Goku hagan algo para remediarlo, espero que el señor Vegeta este vivo en dos años para asegurar mi futuro.

Mina: Hablas del Señor Vegeta con admiración y respeto, dime acaso el te ggus…

Trunks: Él es mi padre, solo no le digas que yo soy su hijo, por favor.

Mina: Tu padre!, pero como puede ser posible que no lo sepa acaso tu madre nunca se lo dijo?

Trunks: Nada de eso, solo que en esta época yo no eh nacido aún, si el llegara a enterarse que soy su hijo podría darse el caso de que no quiera estar con mi madre y yo no nazca, es por eso que no debe de saberlo.

Mina: Ya veo, y tú tienes novia.

Trunks: No, donde vengo no hay muchas personas, para sobrevivir mi maestro tuvo que sacrificar su vida y antes de que naciera el señor Goku Vegeta y Picoro murieron, mi único amigo fue Gohan, él fue mi maestro.

Al escuchar toda la historia del guerrero del futuro Mina se puso triste por saber que en otros lugares había personas con un destino muy obscuro y que al contrario de Trunks ella vivía en un jardín de rosas, cuando los dos se quedaron en silencio, este no fue incomodo, sino fue relajador para los dos, después los dos se miraron durante un largo tiempo y como si estuvieran en estado de trance por los ojos de su acompañante se dieron un beso, pero al poco tiempo Trunks se separó de Mina.

Mina: Que, porque te detienes?

Trunks: Lo siento, esto no está bien, somos de dimensiones diferentes y nuestro amor es imposible, te agradezco el haberme hecho sentir bien, pero hay que ser realistas, en cuanto todo esto termine yo tendré que regresar a donde pertenezco, lo mejor será ignorar esto.

Mina: Pero hace un momento tú no te negaste, o es que tienes miedo?

Trunks: No, nada de eso yo solo trato de ver la realidad.

Mina: Entonces ve la realidad del momento y no te preguntes cuanto va a durar, solo no dudes de mi.

Ante esto Trunks se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Mina y esta le dio una caricia en la mejilla para después volverse a besar, por otra parte estaban jugando Hotaru y Gohan dentro del templo.

Hotaru: Juegas muy bien al ajedrez Gohan.

Gohan: Bueno es porque el juego es muy divertido, pone a prueba todo el conocimiento matemático estratégico y de combate de los jugadores, por eso me gusta.

Hotaru: Ya veo, oye cuántos años tienes?

Gohan: Tengo diez y tú?

Hotaru: Once y dime te gustan las mujeres?

Gohan: Que?

El joven guerrero se sorprendió por la pregunta de Hotaru y no supo que responder.

Hotaru: Perdona si te hice sentir incomodo, lo siento.

Gohan: Jajaja, no te preocupes no hay de qué preocuparse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, está aquí un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y lo disfruten, hace poco escuche un podcast acerca de dragón ball Z y fanfics, este grupo de niñas decía que los escritores de ahora solo queremos reviews y escribimos lo que sea contal de obtenerlos, yo creo que es más que nada ser reconocido con un review, ya que eso motiva a que alguien escriba una crítica ya sea constructiva o destructiva, una felicitación o sugerencia, bueno para este capítulo ya salen darien y rini, pero no sé si deba de salir Helios, es que siento que este sería muy fácilmente opacado por gohan aparte de que parece que helios se romperá en cualquier momento con un golpe del enemigo, eh pensado y no creo pasar a la sección de dragon ball este fic, porque pues en verdad los de dragon ball son mucho más poderosos que cualquier personaje de anime y como fije antes la historia se desarrolla en el mundo de sailor moon, espero disfruten este capítulo, digan cualquier cosa para que pueda mejorar el FIC, ARRIBA EL HEAVY METAL.

11.- Grandes Esperanzas

Haruka: Y donde piensan dormir?

Picoro: Dormiremos en el bosque, no tenemos problema con eso.

Rei: Que?, no pueden dormir en el bosque!

Picoro: Eres muy escandalosa!

Rei: Lo siento, pero donde han estado todo este tiempo?

Goku: Hemos dormido en el bosque, no hay problema con eso.

Serena: Como que no hay problema, si es un lugar sucio en las noches da miedo!

Goku: Pues no lo creo, aparte ya estamos acostumbrados.

Michiru: Acostumbrados?

Goku: Si, cuando yo era joven y entrenaba durante mucho tiempo tuve que sobrevivir en peores condiciones que las de estos momentos, Picoro ah vivido siempre en lugares como esos y bueno Gohan fue entrenado por el durante un año viviendo bajo esas condiciones así que para nosotros no será ningún problema regresar ahí.

Lita: Valla que son raros, y el joven que ah venido con ustedes también ah estado así?

Picoro: No lo sabemos, tampoco nos interesa, es hora de irnos Goku.

Goku: Esta bien, ire por Gohan y nos iremos.

Setsuna: Bueno, nosotras también nos iremos, por cierto ustedes como se irán de aquí?

Vegeta: No seas tonta iremos volando, ya Kakarotto, o es que quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo insecto!

Goku: Ya voy, solo deja que encuentra Gohan. – así el saiyajin salió de la casa de Rei y empezó a buscarlo.

Rei: Oye ustedes sí que tienen nombres demasiado extraños.

Picoro: Nombres estraños?

Lita: Si, por ejemplo ese tal Vegeta su nombre por alguna razón me hace pensar en verduras, Gohan significa arroz.

Picoro: Pues eso deberías de preguntárselo a su padre, pero creo que se llama así en recuerdo del abuelo de Goku.

Por otro lado Goku ya había encontrado a Gohan junto a Hotaru.

Goku: Así que estaban aquí, será mejor dejarlos descansar – regreso donde estaban todos – bueno es hora de irnos, disculpa Rei, pero Gohan se puede quedar aquí solo esta noche?

Rei: Si claro, no te preocupes, pero porque me pides eso?

Goku: Es que se quedó dormido junto a Hotaru y la verdad no quisiera despertarlo, en verdad se cansó mucho después de la pelea.

Haruka: Podrás ser un tonto, pero hay algo en ti que te hace ser buen padre, lástima que tu amigo no sea como tú – dijo refiriéndose a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Tonterías!

Michiru: Si, perdónanos por no haber confiado en ustedes desde el principio, no cabe duda de que son respetables.

Rei: Pero porque no se quedan ustedes también? Hay suficiente espacio para ustedes!

Goku: No, tanto Picoro y Vegeta se desesperan muy fácilmente en este tipo de ambientes, solo están aquí porque no hay otro lugar donde ir, pero está bien con que solo Gohan y también el otro joven se queden aquí esta noche por favor.

Lita: Joven, así ya lo recuerdo!, es que con tanto ajetreo olvide su presencia, pero su mirada retadora y cabello me hacen recordar al chico que me rompió el corazón, pero hablando de el, adonde se fue y también Mina donde estará?

Rei: Ahora eso no importa, bueno tengan cuidado.

Así las scouts vieron marcharse a los guerreros Z, mientras Trunks estaba con Mina en el bosque viendo a las estrellas y conociendo cada detalle el uno del otro, pero debido a esto Trunks no sintió cuando el Ki de sus amigos se marchaba.

Haruka: Bien, es hora de que nosotras también nos retiremos, te pido el mismo favor cuida de Hotaru solo por esta noche.

Rei: Si, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella. – después de decir esto, las tres scouts del sistema exterior se fueron del lugar al igual que Lita y Serena, pero no encontraba rastro alguno de Trunks y Rei – donde habrán ido esos dos – dijo, pero cuando miro hacia el bosque vio la silueta de los dos que iban tomados de la mano y platicando plácidamente –con que estaba escondidos! Y veo que ya se conocen!

Mina: Pero que tonterías dices, solo nos llevamos bien!, no es así Trunks?

Rei: Hasta que se tu nombre, Trunks, pero bueno será mejor que entren y descansen todos ya se fueron y tus amigos te dejaron.

Trunks: Si, ya me lo esperaba.

Rei: No te molesta eso, no piensas alcanzarlos?

Trunks: No, lo mejor será que yo también me retire para no causarte molestias.

Rei: Pero donde piensas ir si no vas con tus amigos.

Trunks: No te preocupes, estaré bien, bueno quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Mina: No será molesto para ti ir?

Trunks: No te preocupes, ahora vamos – el guerrero del futuro tomo por sorpresa a Mina en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo hacia la casa de la sailor, Rei solo pudo ver como rápidamente se alejaban y luego deseo ser como ellos – Ojala y Nicolás aparezca pronto.

Mientras tanto los tres guerreros habían llegado a una cueva donde pasar la noche y no se mojaran ya que estaba empezando a llover, en otra parte Trunks ya había llegado a la casa de Mina.

Trunks: Espero que te haya gustado el viaje.

Mina: Si fue muy bello ver la ciudad desde el cielo.

Trunks: Bueno será mejor que me retire antes de que llueva más fuerte.

Mina: Oye, no te gustaría quedarte aquí? – dijo algo ruborizada.

Trunks:Jaja, no nada eso no quiero ser una molestia para ti o tus padres.

Mina: No te preocupes, mis padres no están – entonces tomo a Trunks del brazo y entraron a la casa.

La noche de tormenta se convirtió en una mañana fresca y todos los guerreros ya estaban despertando de un descanso que no había complacido a los Z, mejor dicho a los tres más poderosos del momento, ya que Picoro no pudo dormir pensando en la manera más fácil y rápida de regresar y vencer al enemigo, Vegete al estar viviendo en casa de Bulma ya estaba desacostumbrado a dormir donde fuera y Goku tampoco dejaba descansar a ninguno de los otros dos por sus ronquidos.

Picoro: Maldición Goku! Ya deja de dormir, solo eres un bueno para nada! – Después de tremendo grito Goku se levantó de golpe – Vaya hasta que despiertas.-

Goku: Si, pero no era necesario que me gritaras de esa manera, eres muy molesto y bien que haremos ahora?

Picoro: No lo sé, lo mejor será ir por Gohan y esperar a que esos sujetos aparezcan una vez más.

Vegeta: Que?, solo esperar maldita sea ya me estoy hartando de esto!

Picoro: Y qué piensas hacer?, el enemigo no ah aparecido y tampoco tenemos una manera de regresar a donde pertenecemos.

Goku: Eso es verdad, aparte si te vas no tendrás donde comer, recuerda el sabor de la comida de esa joven, no crees que cocina excelente?

Vegeta: Entonces hay que ir al lugar donde esta esa mocosa, odio depender de ti sabandija!

Goku: Bien, entonces será mejor que los dos me tomen del hombro para ir con ella.

El saiyajin se dispuso a hacer la tele transportación e inmediatamente aparecieron afuera del salón de Lita y las demás scouts.

Goku: Bien parece ser que es aquí, pero que raro lugar, nunca había estado en un lugar así!

Picoro: Eso no importa, hay que llevarnos a esa niña ahora y no retrasarnos más, lo más seguro es que este ahí dentro – dijo mirando hacia la puerta del salón.

Vegeta: Haste a un lado maldito nameku ya quiero comer algo! – el príncipe de los saiyajin puso su mano sobre la puerta y con una pequeña cantidad de energía destrozo la entrada – donde está.

Cuando Lita y las demás vieron quienes habían entrado y después del gran escándalo que se armó las scouts solo pusieron un libro sobre sus rostros para evitar ser reconocidas.

Maestro: Qqqquienes son ustedes, respondan o si no llamo a la policía!

Vegeta: Policía?, mira maldita basura estamos aquí buscando a una mocosa! – dijo acercándose al profesor – sabes dónde está? – después de que se acercó a él lo tomo del cuello y empezó a ahogarlo – contesta insecto!

Goku: Ah pero si ahí están!, rápido, es hora de irnos niñas – se animó al ver a sus nuevas amigas.

Mientras todo era una mezcla entre confusión y miedo en el salón de clases las scouts se llevaron lejos de la escuela a los tres guerreros.

Lita: Pero que molestos son, este es uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida!, Serena hay que irnos de aquí!

Goku: Pero porque te enojas, solo venimos a ver como estaban.

Vegeta: Hasta que aparecen, bien ahora larguémonos de aquí. – dijo soltando al maestro, quien casi moría estrangulado por la brutal fuerza del guerrero.

Serena: Ya vámonos Lita – dijo desde la puerta con todas sus cosas en la mano.

Lita: Pero que, saliste muy rápido!

Maestro: Señorita, ellos son amigos suyos!.

Lita: Si, siento la interrupción

Goku: Rápido todos sosténganse de mí, ahora iremos a la casa de Rei.

Entonces todos desaparecieron frente de toda la clase dejando asombrados a los presentes, cuando se fueron de ahí aparecieron en la casa de Rei.

Lita: Espero que no vuelvan a entrar así a un salón de clases!

Goku: Que? Salón de clases, oye Picoro que es un salón de clases? – después de la pregunta las scouts se fueron para atrás por la impresión de ver a alguien haciendo ese tipo de preguntas.

Serena: Oye, de qué clase de lugar vienen exactamente, nunca estudiaron?

Picoro: No, personas como nosotros no necesitamos esa clase de enseñanza, solo nacimos para luchar.

Luna: Entonces qué clase de personas son – dijo la gata saliendo del bolso de Serena.

Goku: Mira Picoro un gato que habla! – dijo animado pero no sorprendido.

Picoro: Si ya me di cuenta.

Goku: Tú me recuerdas al maestro Karin.

Luna: Maestro Karin?, acaso no te sorprende ver a un gato que hable?

Goku: No, ya que un gato me enseño artes marciales, así que no es gran cosa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Trunks y Mina junto con Artemis.

Trunks: Hola a todos, veo que ya no falta nadie.

Artemis: No es así, faltan Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

Rei: Oigan ustedes dejen de estar gritando fuera de mi casa, respeten los sueños de las demás personas!

Gohan: Papá, papá ya regresaron! – dijo saliendo de la casa y abrazando a Goku.

Goku: Oye Lita podrías hacernos algo de comer, es que la verdad cocinas muy delicioso!

Serena: Si Lita por favor – dijo rogándole.

Serena y Goku: Es que nos estamos muriendo de hambre!

Después todos entraron a la casa de Rei dejando ataras a Trunks y Mina.

12.- Vermillion pt. 2

Rini: Hasta que llegue, este lugar no parece haber cambiado desde la última vez que vine, espero que todas estén dentro – dijo con grandes esperanzas la pequeña dama, cuando termino de subir las escaleras fue a la parte de atrás del templo para encontrar a Hotaru escondida detrás de un árbol esperando no ser encontrada – Hola! Hotaru, no pensé que estuvieras en este lugar!

Hotaru: Hola Rini, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos como has estado - dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Gohan: Ya te encontré – dijo cuándo tomo a las dos scouts por sorpresa.

Hotaru: No es justo, tu puedes sentir la energía que tengo y me encuentras muy fácil.

Gohan: Jajaja lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo!

Rini: Oye niño tú quién eres?

Gohan: Ah Hola, mi nombre es Gohan!

Rini: Gohan? Por alguna razón tu nombre me hace tener hambre y comer arroz.

Gohan: Pues tu nombre yo se lo podría poner a un conejo, pero sin embargo lo tienes tú.

Después de que los dos se conocieron fueron al interior de la casa para que Rini se enterara de la situación, pero antes de que dieran un paso más Rini y los otros dos niños vieron a Picoro acercarse a ellos.

Rini: Miren, un demonio, Hotaru vete junto con Gohan hacia un lugar seguro!

Gohan: No, es un amigo déjalo empaz!

Después Rini se transformó rápidamente en Chibimoon y apareció frente a Picoro.

Chibimoon: Muy bien demonio, no es bueno que interrumpas los juegos de los niños, por eso Sailor Chibi Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna…del futuro.

Picoro: No puede ser más de estas niñas raras, bien y que piensas hacer para castigarme – dijo con sarcasmo.

Chibimoon: Dulce Corazón Roza, Ataca!

Picoro: Ese es todo tu poder – dijo mientras evadía el rayo de energía saliente del cetro de la scout

Gohan: Te dije que dejaras en paz al señor Picoro, él es mi amigo!

Al poco tiempo todos salieron de la casa y vieron a Rini, después de tanto hablar y poner las cosas en claro Rini entendió la situación por la que sus amigas estaban pasando, cuando supo de la muerte de Mercury, no pudo contener el llanto.

Vegeta: Ya cállate, tu llanto es molesto!

Serena: Hey, no tienes por qué hablarse así!

Vegeta: Maldita sea, si no están acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas entonces porque luchan, acaso creen solucionarlo todo con lágrimas, el mundo es cruel deberían de estar conscientes de eso! Yo me largo! – salio de la casa y volvió a irse.

Lita: No piensas ir por el?

Goku: No, es mejor si no está aquí, así Trunks podrá estar con nosotros sin problema alguno, aunque ahora creo que prefiere estar con Mina.

Rini: Quien es Trunks?

Rei: Es un amigo de Mina y es muy guapo.

Rini: Ya veo, oye Serena, dime donde esta Darién?

Serena: El me hablo ayer en la noche, dijo que podría venir a visitarnos durante tres semanas dijo que llegaría hoy en la noche.

Gohan: Quen es Darién?

Lita: Perdonen si no se los hemos dicho, él es el novio de Serena no sé si lo entiendan?

Picoro: No somos tan tontos como para no entender esa clase de cosas.

Lita: Perdón, es que pensé que no lo sabrían.

Picoro: Si no lo supiéramos en primera ni Gohan ni Trunks estarían en este lugar, nunca hubieran nacido!

Al poco tiempo entraron Mina y Trunks, para sorpresa de Rini vio que Trunks en verdad todo lo que le habían dicho.

En otro lugar los de Cidonya y los saiyajin ya se habían recuperado de todas sus heridas y estaban listos para luchar.

Galahad: Espero que esta vez no fallen.

Amon: No te preocupes, nuestros poderes se han incrementado de una manera sorprendente, esta vez te traeremos a Sailor Moon, los otros dos y yo iremos.

Mercury: No hace falta, yo me encargare de ir en busca del cristal de plata junto a Gareth.

Amon: No pienso permitir que vallas tú, podrías morir.

Balan: Si, justo como la última vez, jajaja.

Gareth: Si algo le pasara yo me encargare de que este bien.

Galahd: No, déjenlos ir esto me servirá para ver qué tipo de habilidades han desarrollado y si en verdad son de confianza.

Amon: Espero no te arrepientas.

Galahad: Nunca lo hago, bien Mercury y Gareth espero que traigan el cristal de plata con ustedes y les prometo que a cambio tendrán la venganza de aquellos que se atrevieron a hacerles daño.

Galahad se encargó durante el tiempo en que descansaron de lavar el cerebro de Sailor Mercury y Nicolás insertando en sus mentes recuerdos falsos donde ellos eran atacados por las sailors y traicionados, pero en el caso de Nicolás sus recuerdos fueron borrados casi en su totalidad para que no dudara ni un momento en matar a una scout, por otra parte la noche había llegado y Serena y Rini se disponían a ir a recibir a Darién.

Goku: Seguras de que no desean que valla con ustedes? – dijo esto ya que las llevaría volando.

Serena: No, gracias esto es privado.

Goku: Esta bien.

Entonces se fueron del lugar solas para recibir a Darién, ya en el aeropuerto lo recibieron y este las llevo a casa, durante el trayecto este se enteró de todas las cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia y de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho cuando los tres llegaron a la casa de Darién, justo antes de entrar al edificio vieron dos sombras, estas se acercaron a ellos y los tomaron por sorpresa, cuando se dieron cuenta Mercury tomo a Rini y Seren del cuello pudiendo levantarlas del suelo y Gareth tomo a Darién del brazo para que no se pudiera transformar.

Darien: Que demonios está pasando, quien eres tú?

Gareth: No me recuerdas, tú me robaste a Rei, ahora morirás por esa falta.

Serena: Pero de que estas hablando Nicolás, que pretendes con esto. – Serena no se había fijado de quien la había atacado hasta que escucho su voz.

Mercury: Vaya que sigues siento una tonta e inútil Serena, ahora dame el cristal de plata.

Cuando Serena vio detenidamente a Mercury se dio cuenta de que en ella hubo un gran cambio, usando el mismo uniforme de las scouts, solo que este tenía una falda negra, y varios detalles en rojo en los guantes de la scout, por otra parte Nicolás, ahora llamado Gereth tenía un atuendo de saiyajin, solo que la armadura sin hombros, Rini intento transformarse, pero fue impedida por Mercury poniendo más fuerza en su mano para que respirara menos.

Serena: Amy, Que fue lo que te paso?

Amy: No, ahora mi nombre es Black Mercorious, guerrera de Galahad y mi compañero, mejor dicho mi amante es Gereth.

Darién: Amante?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, gracias por sus Reviews, verán sé que en el capítulo anterior no hable mucho sobre Darién o Rini, en este capítulo si hablare un poco más, desde la primera vez vi que Darién era el único, mejor dicho uno de los pocos hombres que salía en la serie, y este estaba rodeado de mujeres bonitas desee con todas mis fuerzas ser el, pero nunca paso algo como lo que el vivió así que bueno si yo fuera Darién y viera que mis amigas y mi novia están asombradas por hombres que vienen de un lugar diferente sentiría celos, la verdad no sé cómo tomen ustedes las actitudes de las scouts hacia los guerreros Z, pero trato de hacer que todas se sorprendan por las habilidades de Goku y compañía, o por lómenos quiero hacer quedar a Darién como un hombre normal y que no es el hombre que todas desean como dije antes la perfección es efímera, la imperfección es superación , por cierto tome la decisión de que helios no saliera en el fic ya que como dije antes si sale solo sería opacado por gohan. ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, lo olvidadba, porfavor alguien me puede decir porque a Trunks del futuro le dicen Mirai Trunks, me alegro que se hayan divertido con el capítulo anterior. ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL.

13.- At Lux Mundi

Ante el ataque de sus ahora enemigos, Darién, Serena y Rini se veían indefensos, puesto que la fuerza que demostraban ahora Amy y Nicolás superaba ampliamente a la de ellos.

Vegeta: Que?, estas presencias son grandes, puede ser que se trate de esos inútiles y así terminar con todo esto de una vez? –dijo el saiyajin que estaba en la torre Tokio mirando la ciudad, pero al poco tiempo salió volando hacia donde sintió la energía de los atacantes de Rini y compañía.

Gareth: Te juro que nunca te perdonare maldito, ahora prepárate a sufrir.

Mercorius: No!, espera primero hay que hacer lo que nos dijeron.

Entonces los dos se concentraron y en la frente de Rini, Serena y Darién aparecieron dos cristales rojos con un centro de color verdoso en su interior, estos cristales se incrustaron dentro de los cuerpos de Darién y las otras dos.

Mercorious: Bien, ya está hecho, ahora danos el cristal de plata!.

Serena: Que, no han hecho – Dijo con dificultad.

Gareth: A su debido tiempo lo sabrás – después de eso con un movimiento de la mano creo una esfera de color blanco que se expandió rápidamente cubriendo toda el área en un radio muy grande.

Darien: Que piensas hacer?

Gareth: eh cubierto toda esta área, para que nadie venga a interrumpirnos mientras los hacemos sufrir, mientras estemos dentro de esta esfera nadie podrá sentir sus presencias, ya que si alguien viene no nos convendría en nada que vengan esos saiyajin o ese nameku.

Darién: De quién demonios estás hablando?

Serena: son los sujetos de los que te conté, ellos tienen un gran poder y si ellos vienen nos ayudaran.

Mercorious: Si, pero es una lástima porque nadie escuchara sus gritos mientras estén dentro, ahora donde está el cristal de plata?

Serena: Amy, que te paso tu no eras así, dime quien te está manipulando, quien los manipula?

Mercorious: Ya cállate!, ahora por última vez dame el cristal de plata para regresar con…..

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más recibió una patada en el rostro que la mando a volar y estamparse contra un muro de concreto, ante esto Gareth soltó a Darién y se dispuso a pegarle por la espalda a Vegeta, pero fue detenido y lanzado contra Mercorious, después de que Darién y Rini vieron la velocidad del saiyajin se quedaron perplejos ante tal demostración de velocidad y fuerza.

Darién: Quien demonios eres tú?

Vegeta: Niño, deberías de estar agradecido de que el Principe de los Saiyajin te haya venido a salvar!, ahora no molestes en esta pelea que terminare pronto con estos insectos!

Serena: No! Vegeta, no te metas ellos dos son nuestro amigos, por favor no les hagas daño nosotros nos encargaremos!

Vegeta: Jajajaja, se encargaran de esto, si esos dos son el enemigo, yo me encargare de esto así que no se metan, Insectos!

A pesar de que Gareth había sido golpeado muy fuerte no perdió la concentración y la barrera que puso no se había deshecho.

Gareth: Así que tú eres el príncipe de los saiyajin! – dijo levantándose

Vegeta: Me sorprende que hasta un inútil como tu sepa del gran Vegeta, pero es una lástima que ahora tengas que morir.

Gareth: Por tu culpa en el pasado varios planetas y personas perecieron! Eres un asesino.

Vegeta: Y eso que, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hace o no hacer.

Mercorious: Acaso no les contaron sobre ese sujeto, él es un asesino, en el pasado el iba de planeta en planeta asesinando y destruyendo todo a su paso para venderlos a buen precio, por sus manos ha corrido la sangre de varias personas niños, mujeres y hombres por igual.

Vegeta: Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, los vengaras, no me hagas reír porque tú y esa niña formaran parte de esas basuras.

Los otros tres al escuchar tales palabras sintieron grandes deseos de luchar contra Vegeta, pero no se atrevieron ya que había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

Darién: Sera mejor que se escondan, yo me hare cargo de esto – dijo mirando hacia Rini y Serena.

Rini: No!, no te dejaremos solo.

Al poco tiempo Gareth se lanzó contra Vegeta dándole un golpe en el rostro, por otra parte Darién se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y se dispuso a luchar contra Mercorious, a pesar de que la pelea entre Gareth y Vegeta se veía equilibrada, la realidad era que Vegeta solo estaba jugando con su oponente, mientras Serena y Rini se transformaban Tuxedo Mask luchaba contra Mercorious.

Vegeta: En verdad pegas duro, pero no me vencerás ni en mil años.

Gareth: Cállate! – dijo con frustración, ya que sus golpe solo pudo moverlo dos paso, mientras que el primer golpe de Vegeta le causo mucho daño.

Vegeta entonces brinco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gareth y luego una patada que lo mando a dar vueltas en el piso, rápidamente Gareth se paró y le dio un golpe a Vegeta en el estómago y luego otro en el rostro, después de eso los dos empezaron a levitar y lucharon en el aire dando un intercambio de golpes y patadas que poco a poco hacían temblar la tierra, por otra parte Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon y Tuxedo Mask no se la veían tan fácil contra Mercorious.

Mercorious: Veo que al final no son tan fuertes como tanto se decía, será mejor que me den ese cristal, si no morirán!

Sailor Moon: Amy, que te paso, dime que te hicieron por favor, regresa con nosotros!

Mercorious: No sé de qué me hablas, mi misión es obtener el cristal de plata, vengarme de ustedes y darle la victoria a Galahad.

Tuxedo Mark: Vengarte?, pero que te hemos hecho?

Antes de que Mercorious, antes mercury dijera algo más Chibi Moon cayó desmayada.

Tuxedo Mask: Rini!, qué te pasa? – dijo mientras la levantaba a su futura hija – Sailor Moon llévatela de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Sailor Moon: Que?, no pienso dejarte solo.

Tuxedo Mask: Vete, si sigues aquí no me ayudaras en nada!

Sailor Moon: Darién, no, no me iré quiero estar contigo!

Mercorious: No pensé que rápidamente surtiera efecto el cristal – dijo en sus pensamientos, esta es mi oportunidad – Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio, Estallen! – El ataque se dirigía directamente contra Sailor Moon, pero Darién se interpuso para recibir el golpe.

Tuxedo Mask: Rapido Serena, ya vete! – dijo mientras trataba de detener el ataque con las manos, pero al poco tiempo fue lesionado y salió volando hacia un carro cerca de ahí – pero qué demonios está pasando? –dijo con dificultad, estos no son los podres de una scout – A pesar de que Sailor Moon trato de irse junto con Chibimoon cayo cansada al poco tiempo y fue alcanzada por Mercorious.

Mercorious: Cansada, no te preocupes ya no sentirás más eso – dijo cuándo le dio una patada en el rostro – ahora, dame el crital.

Sailor Moon: No, nnnunca te lo daré, tú no eres Amy – dijo triste y algo herida por la fuerza de la patada – No podre ganarle, mientras su fuerza parece ser que va en aumento, la mía por alguna razón está disminuyendo lentamente, si pele ahora no seré capaz de vencerla.

Cerca de ahí Vegeta se encargaba de luchar contra Gareth, pero la pelea había pasado por fases demasiado rápidas, primero la ventaja era de Vegeta, luego lucharon de igual a igual, y ahora, Vegeta empezaba perder terreno en la pelea.

Vegeta: Maldición, que es lo que pasa, dime qué clase de truco estas usando? – la pelea si bien inicio con ventaja de parte del saiyajin, cuando inicio el contraataque de Gareth los golpes y lugares donde chocaban comenzaban a reflejar en las ropas de ambos el desgaste y la magnitud de los golpes recibidos el uno por el otro – Responde Insecto!

Gareth: Nada de trucos, esto significa que mis habilidades están evolucionando rápidamente gracias al plan de Galahad.

Vegeta: Pues entonces será mejor eliminarte antes de que pase algo más.

Vegeta empezó cargar energía en su mano derecha y lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de energía hacia su oponente que lo mando a chocar contra Mercorious, entonces sin perder la oportunidad de matar a los dos se dirigio rápidamente donde estaban.

Vegeta: Ataque Bing…..pero qué demonios intentas hacer, quítate de ahí niña inútil!

Sailor Moon: No!, no dejare que mates a mis amigos aunque nos hayan traicionado –dijo con gran dificultad – por favor déjalos ir.

Vegeta: Maldición!, si no te quitas te juro que tú los acompañaras al infierno! – La esfera de energía que Vegeta estaba haciendo se estaba incrementando a cada momento, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla fue atacado por la espalda por Tuxido Mask, con un leve golpe que hiso que lanzara la esfera hacia otro lugar – MALDICION!

Tuxido Mask: No, no dejare que le hagas daño a Sailor Moon o a los otros dos!

Al poco tiempo llego Galahad.

Galahad: Si que han luchado, es hora de irnos, necesitamos tiempo – dijo mientras se levantaban los dos guerreros que había enviado.

Vegeta: Espera ahí sabandija!, no te dejare ir! – dijo volviendo a cargar energía en sus manos – Ahora quítense si no desean morir!

Tuxedo Mask: No Nunca!, no permitiré que los mates!

Galahad: Jajajaja, gracias por dejarme ir, inútiles! – entonces el portal se cerró, después de esto Vegeta arremetió contra Darién.

Vegeta: Maldito insecto, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de matar a esas basuras y terminar de una vez por todas con este asunto! – dijo tomándolo des cuello y evitando que respirara – eres una basura!

Chibi Moon: Ssueltalo, no vez que está muy mal herido! – dijo levantándose del suelo – no dejare que le hagas daño, Dulce Corazón Roza, Ataca!

Vegeta: Valla que eres valiente – después lanzo a Tuxido Mask hacia el suelo y se preparó para recibir el ataque – Hm no hay necesidad de evitarlo – el golpe de energía logro darle, pero cuando el humo de la explosión desapareció Vegeta se encontraba en las mismas condiciones – Ese es todo tu poder niña inútil, así nunca vencerás al enemigo, ahora me toca a mí – después inicio a cargar energía en la palma de su mano – chiquilla, te arrepentirás de haber retado al príncipe de los saiyajin.

Chibi Moon: Príncipe, no tú no eres un príncipe tu eres un desalmado renegado!

Vegeta: Di todo lo que desees, en el infierno nadie escuchara tus replicas!

Sailor Moon: No por favor ya déjala, solo tratábamos de defender a nuestro amigos!

Vegeta: Los errores se pagan muy caro, Ataque Bing Bang!

Cuando la ráfaga de energía se dirigía hacia Chibi Moon esta fue desviada hacia el cielo por Goku.

Goku: Sera mejor que ya te tranquilices Vegeta, ya todo termino.

Vegeta: Maldicion Kakarotto!, por culpa de los sentimentalismos de estos insectos no pudimos ganar esta batalla!, si deseas quedarte con estos inútiles por mi está bien! – Entonces Vegeta se fue del lugar volando, después Goku tomo a los tres y se los llevo a la casa de Rei.

Sailor Moon: Gracias por salvarnos.

Cuando llegaron al Templo todas las scouts estaba ahí y rápidamente le dieron una semilla del ermitaño a los tres para que se recuperaran de inmediato, cuando ya los tres se sintieron mejor contaron todo lo que les había pasado.

Serena: Lamento mucho lo que le paso a Nicolás Rei, también lo que le paso a Amy, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera dejado que Vegeta los detuviera lo más seguro es que ahora estuvieran con nosotros.

Darién: No nada de eso, ese tipo en verdad intentaba asesinar a nuestros amigos, como puede ser posible que un sujeto como ese haya estado con ustedes?

Goku: Bueno Vegeta siempre ah sido así, pero al final de alguna manera se controla.

Darién: Que? Controlarse si estaba a punto de matar a dos de nuestros amigos y Rini.

Picoro: Si tienes problemas con eso, entonces no mereces ser llamado guerrero, nosotros les hemos salvado la vida antes de que llegaras de que tus amigas fueran exterminadas por esos sujetos.

Darién: Pero que has dicho, por lo que me han contado aparentemente ustedes tienen habilidades únicas, pero desde el momento en que luchamos nosotros tres contra esos dos no fueron tan buenos!

Goku: Bueno, es que en el momento de la batalla no podíamos sentir sus energías, hasta que de alguna manera aparecieron de un solo golpe, aparte Vegeta estaba con ustedes!

Picoro: Déjalo Goku, este sujeto esta frustrado por que con sus poderes no puede proteger a los que ama y si no hubiera sido por ustedes, Vegeta ahora hubiera obtenido la victoria y solo nos preocuparíamos por encontrar la manera de irnos.

Mina: No, ya no sigan peleando lo mejor será estar juntos!

Darién: No sé cómo pueden estar tan tranquilas después de lo que ese imbécil trato de hacer?, si las cosas siguen igual entonces hare lo que sea necesario para arreglar la situación, iniciando por ese imbécil que trato de matarnos!

Trunks no pudo soportar más la actitud con la que hablaba acerca de su padre y estaba a punto de enojarse y pegarle a Darién, pero Mina lo sostuvo de la mano para que se tranquilizara.

Goku: Lo primero será que te tranquilices, no todo esta perdido.

14.- El inicio de la muerte.

Galahad: Muy bien, todo salió como lo esperábamos, aunque no tenemos el cristal de plata, ahora tenemos una fuente de energía casi ilimitada, claro hasta que esos saiyajins se les terminen esas semilla, después solo falta que mueran, pero por el momento ustedes tendrán la energía de los tres humanos más poderosos de esta dimensión.

Balan: No pensé que esos dos pudieran cumplir con la misión, bueno casi – dijo burlándose de Mercorious.

Gareth: Cuando seamos más poderosos que tú, sentirás el horror.

Balin: Eso espero, pero por ahora no eres más que un pobre diablo.

Gareth: Burlate mientras puedas.

Amon: Ahora cual será el paso a seguir?

Galahad: No se preocupen, ya no habrá tantos obstáculos como antes, en un futuro próximo ese sujeto llamado Goku tendrá una enfermedad muy rara, sería el primero en su especie en morir por ella.

En el Templo de Rei, las cosas no marchaban como todos deseaban, ya que Darién se sentía indignado por la manera en la que los guerreros Z tomaban las cosas, pero al final todos regresaron a sus casas, pero esta vez Goku, Picoro y Gohan aceptaron estar en casa de Rei.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, Ya esta esté capitulo, les diré que en este me fue difícil dejar de escribir, ya que me mocione tanto que los dedos solo se dejaron llevar por mis ideas, espero los disfruten, si hay un fan de Darién entre los que leen este Fic espero me lo digan, para mejorar la historia del personaje, les agradezco sus Reviews, esperen el próximo capítulo pronto y por lo que eh pensado e ideando, esta historia en definitiva será más larga que la anterior que hice, espero que el leer tanto no los desanime a seguir leyendo, al final de Fic pondré dos historias a desarrollar a su elección, espero lo disfruten y ARRIBA EL HEAVY METAL.

15.- Eppur Si Muove.

Pasaron dos días después de que Sailor Moon y los demás se enfrentaron contra Mercorious y Garteth, durante ese tiempo Rei se puso en depresión por la noticia de lo que le paso a Nicolás, Goku, Gohan y Picoro se habían quedado durante un tiempo en la casa de Rei, ya que no tenían otro lugar adonde ir, Vegeta seguía solo y desesperándose minuto a minuto, Trunks se la pasaba con Mina a pesar de la situación pareciera que su relación se fortalecía con cada hora que pasaban juntos, pero Artemis sentía pena por Mina, ya que los días que pasaban juntos eran los más felices para ella y el gato blanco sabía que la pena de Mina sería muy grande cuando Trunks se fuera de esa dimensión, Hotaru, Rini y Gohan estaban mucho tiempo juntos, ya que la diferencia de edades no era mucha y tango Goku como Haruka pensaban que era bueno ver a los tres pasando un buen rato a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban Serena también pensaba igual pero lamentablemente para todos Darién no ayudaba a sobrellevar las cosas ya que solo se limitaba estar callado y criticar todo lo que hacían los guerreros Z, a Goku le decía sobre su manera de ser y solucionar las cosas, a Picoro le criticaba la manera tan directa y fría de decir las cosas y pensaba que Gohan solo sería una molestia y distracción para las scouts más jóvenes, ya que desobligaban sus estudios y todo el tiempo se la pasaban hablando de las aventuras del pequeño saiyajin y sobre cómo fue que se entrenó en las artes marciales, Luna al ver escuchar sobre las grande habilidades de Goku y sus amigos les pido una demostración, cuando la gata se dio cuenta del poder que había en ellos y les pidió que protegieran a las scouts, Goku sin pensarlo le dijo que todo saldría bien y que el protegería a todas con su vida, al tercer día en la noche Picoro dormía en las afueras cerca de la casa de Rei, ya que no acostumbraba las camas, Goku dormía solo esa noche, y que Hotaru y Rini decidieron quedarse en casa de Rei para estar con Gohan el mayor tiempo posible y como era de esperarse Gohan dormía con ellas, la única persona que no podía conciliar el sueño era Rei, quien salió a ver las estrellas y poner en orden sus ideas.

Rei: Nicolás, que fue lo que te paso? Por qué me has abandonado?, tu juraste que nunca me harías llorar.

Picoro: Las promesas son difíciles de cumplir para aquellos que las hacen de corazón por primera vez, tal vez deberías de ponerte en su lugar y preguntarte cómo puedes salir de esta situación tan difícil – dijo sorprendiendo a Rei en el proceso.

Rei: Que?, ah ya veo eres tú, perdona si te desperté o moleste, olvide que estabas aquí afuera, porque no tratas de dormir adentro si no te sientes cómodo aquí afuera?

Picoro: No es eso, el ruido es lo que evita que duerma.

Rei: El ruido?, pero si trate de hacer el menos escandalo posible.

Picoro: Es que yo tengo un oído muy agudo y puedo escuchar cualquier clase de ruido a varios metros de distancia, escuche cuando estabas sirviendo Te.

Rei: No sabía eso, ustedes en verdad que me sorprenden más.

Picoro: Es una lástima que tu amigo Darién no tomo como una ayuda nuestras habilidades.

Rei: No te preocupes por eso, ya se le pasara, será mejor que me valla a dormir.

Picoro: Si, solo piensa en lo que te dije.

Así Rei regreso a su recamara y Picoro solo se sentó en el piso y comenzó a concentrarse para ver si podía averiguar la ubicación del enemigo, en la casa de Mina ninguno de los tres podía dormir, ya que Mina poco a poco fue seduciendo a Trunks durante la noche.

Mina: Nooo, noo por favor Ahhhhhhhhhhh porque siempre te gusta darme por abajo, eres un sucio!

Trunks: Yo, yo lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo después de ver esa habilidad que tengo, mejor dicho que tiene mi amigo, aparte cuando veo que estas descubierta no puedo evitarlo.

Artemis: Pues no sé por qué quieren que yo este con ustedes, no cabe duda de que Mina es una sucia para este tipo de cosas, solo me hacen sufrir porque yo no puedo hacerlo con Luna!, son unos desconsiderados!

Mina: No te preocupes Artemis, algún día le ganaras a Luna en Soul Calibur, cuando tengas la oportunidad le ganaras, aparte Trunks es muy malo, cada vez que juega siempre es con el mismo personaje y me da en los lugares donde me descuido, eso no es ser un buen novio.

Artemis: Hay Mina, eso no tiene nada de importancia, aparte desde que Trunks está con nosotros siempre es el único que se levanta temprano hace el desayuno y todas las labores que se supone tu deberías de hacer y no conforme con eso te hace la tarea!, eres una abusiva!

Trunks: Bueno en realidad no me molesta hacerlas, siempre y cuando ella este bien no tendré problema con eso.

Artemis: No cabe duda que tu si eres el único hombre para ella.

Mina: Ya vez!, Trunks es demasiado bueno conmigo, o es que acaso estas celoso de que yo tengo novio y tú no has podido fortalecer tu relación con Luna, jajaja nunca entenderás el corazón de una mujer.

Trunks: Siempre se pone así cuando está a punto de ganar en los juegos? – le dijo al gato blanco.

Artemis: Si, parece ser que su autoestima sube y baja como una hoja en el aire.

Mina: Oye Trunks, dime que vamos a desayunar mañana?

Trunks: Bueno pensaba llevarte a desayunar a donde quisieras y luego llevarte a la escuela, pero si quieres hacer algo más lo haremos.

Mina: Hay que lindo eres, pero prefiero que hagamos lo que dices.

Artemis: Hey Trunks, no olvides dejarme unas bolas de carne y pescado antes de que se vallan! Y tu Mina, no abuses tanto de Trunks que si sigues tratándolo así él te dejara y se ira con Lita!

Mina: Noo, el sería incapaz de hacer algo así! – dijo con los ojos lagrimosos, luego Trunks la abrazo.

Trunks: No te preocupes, nunca te cambiaría por alguien más.

Artemis: Hay, bueno sigamos jugando, que yo también deseo ganarle a Mina.

Mina: Eres muy malo, pero no me vencerás tan fácil.

Ellos tres se la habían pasado jugando toda la noche hasta altas horas de la noche, en casa de Darién se presentaban cosas muy diferentes a las que vivían Mina y Trunks.

Darién: Dime te gustaría algo de comer?, yo lo preparare.

Serena: No, no quiero nada, solo descansemos.

Darién: Segura?

Serena: Si, oye estas celoso de Goku y sus amigos?

Darién: Que, podríamos dejar de hablar de ellos, hay que disfrutar que estamos los dos aquí, o es qué estas preocupada?

Serena: Si, estoy preocupada por ti, desde que llegaste y luchamos contra Amy no has bajado la guardia ni un solo momento, cada vez que vamos con Rei y ellos están ahí los miras retadoramente y eso me da miedo.

Darién: Pero de que hablas, si solo quiero protegerte de ellos, a decir verdad no me dan confianza, en especial ese sujeto que fue a ayudarnos a pelear y el otro del turbante y piel verde, hay algo en ellos que no me da tranquilidad, y la manera de ser del otro tipo con el cabello alborotado, a veces se comporta como un niño.

Serena: Bueno, no creo que sean tan malos, como dijo Picoro gracias a ellos es que seguimos vivos, y después de todo gracias a Vegeta es que tu Rini y yo seguimos vivos, aparte Goku nos ah venido a dar un nuevo aire, es como si cada vez que la situación fuera empeorando el fuera el único capaz de tranquilizarnos, su mirada refleja seguridad y sus palabras valor, es como una pequeña estrella que brilla en el obscuro cielo y cuando la vez la esperanza regresa a tus pensamientos, el es espe….

Cuando Darién escucho la manera en la que Serena se expresaba de Goku, la mirada que ponía con cada una de las palabras que decía y el sentimiento que con las que las expresaba Darién no aguanto más y perdió la cordura.

Darién: Ya cállate, si tanto deseas estar con él será mejor que te largues de aquí y vallas con él, si tanta confianza le tienes ve hacia sus brazos, pero no vengas a mi casa a hablarme de lo superior que es, no me intentes decir que soy nada comparada con el! – Después de decir esto Darién, se paró, tomo a Serena del brazo y la arrastro hacia la puerta.

Serena: No!, Darién me lastimas, suéltame por favor! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando Darién estaba abriendo la puerta para sacar a Serena esta le dio una cachetada y después salió corriendo del edificio hacia su casa, al salir de ahí estaba iniciando a llover y se preguntaba a sí misma como podía ser que Darién se sintiera celoso de los guerreros Z, si el sabia mejor que nadie que ella solo lo amaba a el – Porque, que es lo que lo ah cambiado?

De vuelta en casa de Mina, la scout ya estaba durmiendo después de haberse comido 3 bolsas de papas y 3 litros de refresco ella sola, claro que todo esto lo compro Trunks después de todo el novio siempre tiene que pagar todo lo que su pareja consuma, el saiyajin al ser criado solo por su madre sabía perfectamente que aunque lo deseara no podía dormir en la misma cama junto con su novia, así que desde que llego ahí el primer día se acomodó en la sala, el problema era ir al baño, ya que este quedaba junto a la recamara de su novia y temía hacer algún tipo de ruido y despertarla, así que tenía que subir cautelosamente durante las noches.

Trunks: Esto es una molestia, de haber sabido que pasaría algo así tendría que traer una casa en forma de capsula.

Artemis: Bueno, por lo menos tienes un lugar cálido donde pasar la noche.

Trunks: Ahhhhhhhh, no me espantes de esa manera!

Artemis: Cállate!, eres muy ruidoso – dijo con murmullos.

Trunks: No te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar a alguien en el baño, en especial cuando esta orinando.

Artemis: Cállate, no es nada de que sorprenderse, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Trunks: Y que deseas?

Artemis: Dime cuando se van a ir?

Trunks: Pues no sabría decírtelo, porque la prisa en que me largue, acaso no te eh tratado bien?

Artemis: No nada de eso, mientras Mina este bien, eso me da seguridad y felicidad.

Trunks: Es por Mina, tú debes de saber mejor que nadie que cuando se vallan de aquí ella se pondrá triste y depresiva, así que me gustaría pedirte que te quedes aquí siempre.

Trunks: Que!, para siempre, eso no puede ser, me necesitan de dónde vengo, mi madre, mi padre y el futuro, si yo no regreso mi futuro será destruido por causa de los androides, tengo que regresar.

Artemis: Ya veo, entonces como piensas evitar el sufrimiento de Mina?

Trunks: No lo sé, pienso que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, la tristeza es parte de la vida, sé que ella lo entenderá.

Artemis: solo espero que tengas razón en tus palabras.

Por otra parte Serena seguía corriendo a altas horas de la noche, hasta que fue interceptada por Balan, quien esta vez fue enviado por el cristal de plata, ya que él decía que con solo uno bastaría para quitárselo a Serena.

Balan: Valla niña, no pensé que salieras de la casa de tu novio, ahora dame el cristal de plata.

Serena: Nunca, antes muerta!

16.- Cry For the Moon

Así Serena se transformó en Sailor Moon y empezó a luchar contra Balan, pero este solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella, ya que no representaba una amenaza tan grande, hasta que empezó a lanzar ráfagas de energía más rápido y con mayor fuerza, por otra parte en la casa de Rei, Goku se levantó a hacer del baño hasta que sintió las energías de Serena y Balan juntas.

Goku: Maldición, tengo que ir rápido! – mientras se ponía su ropa la batalla se tornaba más dificil.

Sailor Moon: Ya te dije que no te lo daré!

Balan: Entonces será mejor que me mates antes de que yo te mate a ti!

Balan se acercó rápidamente y empezó a golpear a Sailor Moon, hasta que lo hiso a un lado.

Sailor Moon: Patada de Sailor Moon!

Balan: Maldita! Eso sí dolió. – dijo mientras se sobaba el costado izquierdo

Sailor Moon: Tiara Luna, Acción!

La tiara se acercaba rápidamente a Balan y le pego en el rostro causando que sangrara un poco de la boca, esto enojo enormemente a Balan haciendo que expulsara gran cantidad de energía.

Balan: Maldita!

Sailor Moon: Espiral Luna de Corazón, Ataca!

El rayo ahora fue evadido y con su velocidad fue hacia Sailor Moon para darle un golpe en el rostro con su puño y todas sus fuerzas, pero en ese instante Goku apareció interponiéndose en el golpe y recibiéndolo.

Goku: Si que pegas fuerte para ser un niño, pero prepárate a ser vencido.

Sailor Moon se sorprendió de la llegada tan inesperada de Goku, aunque ella en el fondo deseaba que Tuxido Mask apareciera para salvarla, como ya era costumbre.

Sailor Moon: Goku! Estas bien?

Goku: Si, jajaja algo como esto no me haría daño.

Balan: Maldito! No trates de jugar conmigo – dijo mientras todavía tenía el puño en el rostro.

Goku: Entonces pelea enserio! – Tomo del brazo a Balan y lo lanzo hacia el cielo.

Cuando Sailor Moon vio detenidamente por la espalda a Goku, solo vio que este llevaba pantalones y las botas que siempre usaba.

Sailor Moon: Goku, por que no traes playera! – dijo algo ruborizada y asombrada por el cuerpo de Goku.

Goku: Perdona por esto, es qué no la encontraba y preferí venir a si para ayudarte en vez de ocuparme de buscarla.

Sailor Moon: Pero podrías enfermarte!

Goku: Eso no importa, me necesitabas a tu lado, como dije antes a Luna no permitiré que pase algo, ahora prepárate, porque viene hacia acá.

Sailor Moon: Si!

Balan bajo muy enojado y dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe a Goku, pero este antes lanzo una ráfaga de poder hacia Sailor Moon y Goku solo la cubrió con su cuerpo recibiendo el golpe de lleno, cuando el humo desapareció Goku ya se había transformado en supersaiyajin

Goku: Maldito!, la batalla es conmigo, no con ella!

Balan: No te sientas especial solo por ser uno de los más poderosos, Ahhhh – grito yendo hacia Goku, entonces la pelea inicio, los dos se elevaron hacia el cielo en un intercambio de patadas y golpes que desprendían una gran cantidad de energía cada vez que eran bloqueados, Sailor Moon se sentía inútil al no poder luchar al mismo nivel que ellos, o si quiera poder volar para ver la batalla más de cerca cuando vio que los dos se alejaron del lugar decidió seguirlos hasta una construcción donde la batalla ya era en el piso, cuando Goku dio un golpe en el rostro de Balan este cayó al suelo y fue recibido por Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: Arcoíris Lunar de Arcoíris, Ataca! – el golpe de energía multicolor le dio con todo y le llevo a chocar contra un camión que hiso explosión.

Balan: Ya me tiene arto! – dijo mientras salía de entre el fuego con las ropas desgarradas y muy enojado, al poco tiempo lanzo una ráfaga de poder contra Sailor Moon, pero esta fue desviada nuevamente por Goku.

Goku: Ya te dije que la pelea es conmigo.

Balan: Maldita sea! Antes de ir contra ella tendré que matarte!

Antes de que la pelea reiniciara una voz en la cabeza de Balan le dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas así y desapareció del lugar de la batalla.

Goku: Estas Bien? – dijo con gran cansancio.

Sailor Moon: Si, pero tus heridas hay que curarlas pronto!

Goku: No te preocupes, con una semilla de ermitaño me recuperare, ahora te llevare al templo de Rei – Así Goku la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo hacia la casa de Rei con la tele transportación, cuando desaparecieron una figura masculina contraje negro y sombrero de copa apareció.

Tuxedo Mask: Las cosas están empeorando, no permitiré que me arrebaten lo que es mío. – dijo mientras cerraba el puño.

Por otra parte en el templo de Rei, Goku volvió a la normalidad al igual que Sailor Moon, Rei escucho el ruido y fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que paso fue a donde dormía Goku por una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio a Goku, después fueron a la sala de estar.

Goku: Ah ya estoy bien, gracias Rei!, pero podrías prepararme algo de comer, es qué la batalla me dio hambre! – dijo animado.

Rei: Pero que no esas semillas los mantienen sin hambre durante diez días?

Goku: Si, pero yo soy diferente, me gusta comer mucho.

Serena: No, yo te preparare algo!

Goku: Gracias!

Rei: Entonces ponte ahora una playera o algo encima, no es bueno que andes así! – dijo algo ruborizada, porque a pesar de amar a Nicolás, aceptaba que Goku en verdad tenia cualidades, actitudes y un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier hombre, después Goku fue a buscar su playera, cuando regreso la comida que Serena le había preparado al saiyajin ya estaba hecha, y se dispuso a comer.

Goku: Ah muchas gracias Serena, estuvo delicioso.

Serena: Gracias –dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Goku: Perdona que no me haya puesto la playera rápidamente, es qué cuando estoy en casa con Milk siempre me quito la playera frente de ella y no me dice nada!

En los pensamientos de Rei y Serena se dieron cuenta de que la esposa del saiyajin en verdad era envidiable, tener a un buen hombre como esposo y un gran hijo, al poco tiempo Goku se quejó de un dolor en el pecho que no era tan fuerte, pero si le molestaba.

Goku: Ah!, duele.

Serena: Entonces come otra semilla!

Goku: Pero siempre me pongo bien con una, pero me la comeré de todas maneras, no quiero estar herido para la próxima pelea, deseo poder luchar contra ese niño otra vez!

Rei: Que acaso no tienes miedo de sus poderes?

Goku: A decir verdad sí, pero me emociona el luchar con alguien que está a mí mismo nivel, eso quiere decir que cuando ese niño sea más grande sus poderes podrían sobrepasar a los míos.

Serena: Que!, pero si tú eres muy fuerte!

Goku: Si, pero hay algo que eh aprendido, en el universo siempre habrá personas más poderosas que yo o cualquier otro, me eh enfrentado a sujetos con un poder mucho más grande que el mío a pesar de que entreno mucho ellos me superaban en grandes proporciones.

Serena: Y no te daba miedo luchar contra ellos?

Goku: No, me emociona luchar contra tipos fuertes, de hecho uno contra los que eh peleado está aquí, es Picoro y el otro es Vegeta, ellos son muy poderosos.

Entonces Goku se dio a la labor de contarles a las dos scouts detenidamente y con lujo de detalle las peleas más importantes contra dos de sus mejores amigos en el futuro, cuando terminaron de hablar regresaron a dormir, pero Serena se preguntaba si poco a poco se estaba desenamorando de Darién y Fijaba sus sentimientos en alguien más.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, aqui esta otro capitulo más y espero ir por más capitulos de este FIC, les agradesco sus reviews y la respuesta sobre mirai trunks, se que Goku tiene familia, pero si se daran cuenta Goku no es el indesiso o el infiel, el solo se ocupa de luchar y cumplir sus promesas, la dudosa es Serena más adelante sabran de lo que ella es capaz de hacer por su confusion, espero no llevar la historia por mal camino ya que han salido poco los enemigos y me eh centrado más la relacion de los guerreros Z y las scout, el proximo capitulo hablara más sobre Gohan Hotaru y Rini, No se como vean a Darién, no se si en esta historia lo eh hecho debil en extremo o ya eh deshecho la figura perfecta que todos tenian de el, no lo se pero si no les gusta algo espero que me lo digan para mejorar la historia, esta sera la ultima vez que suba un capitulo, no me refiero a que la historia quede inconclusa si no a que desde ahora solo subire 1 o dos capitulos por semana, ya que mañana entro a la universidad y seme hara muy dificil hacerlos diario, espero me perdonen por mi falta de respeto hacia ustedes cuatro, que son los lectores que han seguido la historia, en verdad se me hace una falta de respeto que despues de haberlos acostumbrado a subir capitulos diario, ahora solo sea una o dos veces por semana, pero las circunstancias estan fuera de mi, por otra parte ya no los entretendre más con este mensaje y ahora difruten de la historia, ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL \m/ ((°j°)).

17.- La prueba de los príncipes.

Al día siguiente después de la batalla de Goku y Sailor Moon contra Balan, las cosas pareciera ser que se habían calmado, Rei a pesar de estar deprimida por los acontecimientos esta no dejaba de mostrar su mejor cara y no afectar a los demás, Serena había tomado cierto apagamiento con Goku, esto lo tomaba como algo sin importancia, al ver que los días transcurrían con toda normalidad y el enemigo no aparecía durante un tiempo Picoro Goku y Gohan retomaros su entrenamiento para luchar contra los androides, Vegeta al estar solo, simplemente pensaba en la manera de acabar con el enemigo en la próxima oportunidad, Lita poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a preparar comida para tres saiyajin, durante un sábado que todos estaban reunidos en el templo llego Vegeta.

Hotaru: Oye Setsuna, me podrías ayudar con estas cosas tan difíciles que me dejaron en la escuela?

Setsuna: No, si no lo haces tú entonces nadie lo hará por ti, tienes que aprender a hacer las cosas sola.

Hotaru: Haruka! Dile que me ayude por favor!

Haruka: No, nada de eso inténtalo sola y si no puedes deberías de dejar de jugar todos los días con Gohan y Rini.

Goku: Jajajaja, puedo ver que se empeñan en que estudie duro!

Michiru: Si, queremos que tenga éxito en todo lo que haga.

Goku: Me recuerdan a Milk, ella siempre hace que Gohan estudie.

Setsuna: Bueno, creo que una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos.

Al poco tiempo Vegeta llego volando con las mismas ropas de la vez que lucho junto a Sailor Moon.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, sal de una buena vez!

Al poco tiempo Goku salió.

Goku: Que quieres Vegeta!

Vegeta: Cuando demonios regresaremos!, han pasado varios días y no hemos sabido nada de como regresar, será mejor que le digas a ese inútil de Kaiosama que nos regrese pronto y donde esta esa niña para que me dé algo que comer.

Al poco tiempo entro y sin tener remedio Lita tuvo que prepararle a Vegeta algo de comer, sorprendentemente el saiyajin se comió varios platos de arroz y carne, hasta que se acabó todo lo que había.

Vegeta: Que!, maldición pues ve y prepara más!

Lita: bueno, lo que pasa es que tampoco tengo dinero para comprar más cosas.

Vegeta: Pues consíguelas Maldita sea!

Ante la actitud de Vegeta todas las scouts empezaban a querer responderle al saiyajin como se merecía, pero todas se contenían ya que no querían sentir la fuerza del príncipe de los saiyajin, hasta que Darién quien estaba entre los presentes decidió retarlo.

Darién: Ya basta!, será mejor que te largues antes de que…

Vegeta: Antes de que..Insecto!

Darién: Deberías de irte en este momento, esa no es la manera de tratar a una mujer!

Vegeta: Así, y como debería de hacerlo – dijo mirando prepotentemente a Darién – Sino piensas decir nada más entonces será mejor que te calles y te sientes sabandija, o es que acaso quieres medir tus fuerzas con el gran Vegeta?

Cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de dar el último bocado, Darién le dio un puñetazo que hiso que Vegeta tirara toda la comida sobre el piso, pero después Vegeta lo tomo del brazo y lo mando hacia las afueras de la casa de Rei.

Vegeta: Bien, tú lo has pedido – dijo mientras se acercaba a Darién – ahora transfórmate en ese sujeto de la otra noche y enséñame si de verdad tienes las agallas de pelear conmigo – sin perder tiempo Darién se transformó en Tuxedo Mask, solo que esta vez se quitó su antifaz y sombrero para poder pelear con igualdad.

Serena: No!, no Darién no peles contra él podría matarte.

Tuxido Mask: No Serena, no moriré, no quiero que ninguna de ustedes se meta en esta pelea, esto es a vivir o a morir, no quiero que te metas en esto tu tampoco Rini, les demostrare a estos sujetos de lo que puedo ser capaz.

Goku: Darién, por favor déjame ayudarte tu solo nunca podrás vencer a alguien como Vegeta!

Picoro: No te metas Goku!, esto es una prueba para él, Vegeta sabe perfectamente el nivel de pelea de su oponente, si él hubiera deseado desde la primera vez que se vieron lo hubiera matado, pero no lo hiso a pesar de que por su culpa el enemigo se escapó, solo hay que dejar que Vegeta se haga cargo de esto.

Lita: Pero si pelean ahora, Darién saldrá seriamente lastimado, aunque venciera el precio de la victoria sería muy alto.

Rini: Por favor Darién, detente Serena y yo te queremos no peleas!

Después de esas palabras Tanto Tuxido Mask como Serena se miraron a los ojos, pero rápidamente Serena bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar.

Haruka: Darién cuidado!

Las palabras de advertencia fueron inútiles, ya que Vegeta se lanzó al ataque y le dio un golpe a Tuxido Mask que lo mando al suelo.

Vegeta: Si en verdad eres un defensor de esta dimensión hubieras esquivado mi golpe, si en verdad fueras un guerrero de esta dimensión hubieras puesto atención a la batalla desde el principio, pero me doy cuenta una vez más de que no eres más que una basura.

Tuxido Mask en el suelo le dio una patada en la rodilla a Vegeta para que pudiera caer, pero el saiyajin no se movió para nada.

Vegeta: Ese es todo lo que puedes hacer? Un golpe debe de ser ASÍ! – entonces el príncipe le dio con el pie sobre el pecho haciendo que su oponente solo se sumiera más en el piso – que te quede claro, esto no es ni la mitad de mi máximo poder, el enemigo ah demostrado tener habilidades iguales a las nuestras, lo más humillante para ti es que un grupo de niñas inútiles tenga mucho más poder que tú, desde el primer momento en que te vi, me di cuenta de eso por sus energías, de todas ellas la más poderosa es la rubia con coletas es una de las más poderosas, esa niña de cabello rosa y la de cabello negro que está siempre con el inútil hijo de Kakarotto tienen poderes muy igualados, están por debajo de la primera que mencione, ellas tres son las más poderosas – dijo todo esto mientras tenía el pie todavía sobre el pecho de Darién – pero de todos los que están atrás de ellas tres tu eres el que más pena da, estoy seguro que si el hijo de Kakarotto se lo propone podría acabar contigo con un ataque muy poderoso, ahora lo entiendes.

Tuxido Mask: Si – dijo con dificultad – pero en una batalla el poder no lo es todo, lo que nos impulsa a pelear es el amor por nuestros amigos, los objetivos que queremos alcanzar con nuestro esfuerzo, tal vez sea débil pero yo me sacrificaría por todas ellas si en mis manos esta evitar que sigan luchando, ellas no tienen que pelear ese es el trabajo de un hombre, pero eh entendido que cuando no puedo protegerlas puedo ser un gran apoyo para ellas, si bien su poder me supera, seguiré luchando eternamente por su bienestar, no puedo entender como un hombre como tu lleno de odio y rencor está luchando, tú no tienes seres que proteger, no tienes a nadie que te esté esperando del lugar donde vienes, eh escuchado que en su dimensión hay dos personas que podrían destruir su planeta en cuestión de segundos, si dices que no te importan los seres humanos, ni las personas con las que llegaste a este lugar, como puede ser que te sigas entrenando y explotes al máximo tus poderes físicos y mentales?, será acaso que de dónde vienes si hay alguien que te importe?, alguien por quien darías la vida?, será una m…- antes de que Darién terminara la palabra Vegeta imprimió más fuerza en su pie para hundir más a Tuxido Mask en la tierra.

Vegeta: Humano inútil, yo peleo por mí, me importa poco lo que pase en esa dimensión o lo que pase en esta, mi único propósito es luchar contra sujetos fuertes y superarlos, yo solo superare a Kakarotto y entonces seré otra vez el príncipe de los saiyajin, el guerrero más poderoso.

Tuxido Mask: No, mientes tú tienes otras cosas por que pelear!

Vegeta: Eso nunca podrás saberlo – después quito su pie sobre Darién y empezó a expulsar todo su poder, al poco tiempo la tierra empezó a temblar.

Hotaru: Tengo miedo Haruka – dijo abrazando a la scout del brazo – que piensa hacer?

Haruka: No te preocupes, si hace algo fuera de lo normal lucharemos todas.

Michiru: Será mejor que des una definición a normal, de todos los enemigos y sujetos poderosos que hemos conocido, este está fuera de los limites, pareciera ser que su poder no tiene fin!

Rei: Serena no pierdas la calma, debes de confiar en Darién!

Serena: No puedo, él está luchando solo y no quiero que nada malo le pase – cuando estaba a punto de ir a ayudarle a Tuxido Mask, fue detenida por Picoro tomándola del brazo.

Picoro: Les dije que no intervinieran en esa pelea!

Por otra parte Rini se escondía detrás de Gohan, ya que la energía que Vegeta expulsaba estaba empezando a cuartear el suelo y mientras más tiempo pasaba más poder se sentía, después llego un tiempo en el cual Vegeta ya no solo expulsaba grandes cantidades de energía, también poco a poco su cabello se erizaba más de lo normal, del cuerpo del saiyajin salían rayos de electricidad y un aura dorada emanaba del cuerpo de Vegeta.

Goku: No, no puede ser!, no Darién no lo ataques, si lo haces podrías salir lastimado sin siquiera haber luchado! No!

Tuxido Mask se disponía a darle un golpe a Vegeta mientras cargaba todo su poder, pero cuando le quiso dar el golpe este fue echado hacia atrás por el poder de Vegeta, lo intento varias veces hasta que le pudo dar un golpe en el rostro nuevamente, pero al poco tiempo Vegeta emano un brillo dorado que dejo a todos los presentes deslumbrados, cuando las cosas se aclararon todos quedaron impresionados con la imagen que vieron.

Picoro: Si que tiene voluntad.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena, Vegeta convertido en súper saiyajin, solo que esta vez Tuxido Mask estaba con su ropa quemada por las descargas de poder y quemaduras leves en el brazo derecho, con el cual había podido dar un leve golpe a Vegeta en el rostro que pudo hacer que el rostro de Vegeta se doblara, pero después respondió rápidamente dándole un golpe en el costado derecho para mandar nuevamente a Tuxido Mask al suelo.

Vegeta: Jajaja, que te parece niño, este es mi máximo poder, ahora morirás por haberme retado

Mientras Tuxido Mask estaba en el suelo apunto de desvanecerse, Vegeta puso su mano enfrente de el, pero Goku apareció enfrente de el para protegerlo de Vegeta.

Goku: Sera mejor que te detengas Vegeta, si haces eso tendré que luchar contra ti.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, parece ser que finalmente has entendido que mi único objetivo es acabar contigo!

Goku: Si insistes, peleare pero será mejor irnos lejos de este lugar.

Lita: Que!, se irán pero yo quiero ver sus poderes y habilidades.

Vegeta: Parece ser que ellas quieren ver nuestro máximo poder, así que Kakaratto, por que no te transformas también en súper saiyajin y les enseñas que tan poderosos podemos ser.

Goku entonces incremento sus poderes al máximo y se transformó en súper saiyajin también, los dos estando juntos se miraron retadoramente esperando el momento exacto para poder luchar.

Vegeta: No sabes cómo eh deseado esto.

Goku: Este será el momento en que pongamos fin a la batalla que iniciamos años atrás.

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de dar el primer golpe al mismo tiempo ambos cayeron desmallados y en un instante perdieron la transformación del súper saiyajin, todas fueron corriendo hacia los tres esperando que nada grabe les hubiera pasado, Serena y Rini cargaron a Darién, quien ya había perdido la transformación de Tuxido Mask y Picoro cargo a Vegeta y Goku, los llevaron y recostaron para que durmieran y recuperaran las energías.

Setsuna: Parece ser que la transformación en verdad cansa en exceso a cualquiera que la haga – dijo mirando hacia el resto de las scouts que estaban fuera de la recamara donde metieron a los tres.

Picoro: No, Goku ah hecho esa transformación varias veces y nunca le había pasado lo de hace un momento, algo está mal con él, por otra parte en Vegeta es comprensible ya que cuando lucha junto con esas niñas y el otro tipo no había tomada una semilla y su cuerpo no aguanto tal cantidad de energía, algo está mal con Goku.

Rei: Aunque fuera eso, los dos tiene un gran poder, nunca había sentido algo así ni siquiera contra los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado, sus poderes están tan igualados, no hay diferencia entre el uno y el otro los dos están al mismo nivel.

Serena: Sera mejor dejarlos descansar, ya mañana ellos estarán mejor.

18.- Strategy

Glahad: Sera mejor que se mantengan al margen, no contaba con que ese inútil príncipe tuviera gran poder, es incluso más grande que el de la última vez que lucharon contra el!

Amarth: Entonces que haremos?, ya me canse de estar aquí sin hacer nada!

Galahad: Con esos cristales que hay en los cuerpos de la familia del milenio de plata no habrá fallo alguno poco a poco su energía ira disminuyendo, hasta que sus poderes no sean iguales a los de esos cuatro, no podremos hacer nada, lo único será mejor que entrenen y desarrollen técnicas nuevas, sino es que quieren vengarse y no ser humillado una vez más.

Meliot: Eso me parece estúpido, si atacamos ahora podremos vencerles!

Galahad: entonces hazlo, pero tu misión será regresar con el cristal de plata y las cabezas de ese nameku y los otros dos saiyajin.

Meliot solo se retractó de lo dicho, ya que a pesar de ser poderosa no podría vencer a todos al mismo tiempo.

Galahd: Espero que la próxima vez pienses mejor tus palabras.

Durante el tiempo que Galahad y los otros permanecia escondido miraban con detenimiento cada paso que daban las scouts y los Z, pero no se atrevían a luchar por que les faltaba poder, el cual obtendrían con la absorción de energía de Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon y Tuxido Mask, pero todos ellos sabían que en cuanto llegara el momento indicado la batalla final llegaría.

Por otra parte serena fue al cuarto donde estaban los tres y miro a Darién, luego a Goku, al poco tiempo cayó al suelo llorando y sintiéndose culpable por lo que Darién sufrió contra Vegeta, pero por alguna razón la cara de Goku y la imagen de él transformado en súper saiyajin llenaba su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Serena: No, tengo que tomar una decisión, pero si lo hago destruiría una familia entera, esto es muy difícil.

Mientras Darién había despertado debido a los murmullos de Serena, este solo volteo a ver a Goku y no pudo dejar de pensar en cuanto lo odiaba, pero él sabía que Goku en verdad era como Serena lo había descrito en un principio.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, espero que sigan leyendo este Fic y no se aburran o fastidien por mi falta de no subir capítulos más seguido, como les dije esta fue mi primer semana de clases y pues a pesar de que voy en la mañana no puedo hacer casi nada durante la tarde ya que llego muy cansado y con mucha tare, este capítulo lo hice entre el viernes y sábado espero les guste, si algo les molesta de cómo va la historia estoy dispuesto a leer sus comentarios, espero que les gusten las ideas que eh puesto en la historia hasta ahora, doy gracias al/la Anonim que deja sus reviews, pero será más fácil si tuviera un nickname, me agrada que un nuevo lector se interese en mi Fic gracias por tu comment MinaXYaten, me agrada que te agrade la historia, debo de admitir que al principio de la historia pondría un Lita/Trunks, pero al final me decidí por Mina/Trunks y creo saber porque esta pareja de crossover gusta mucho, pienso yo que sería porque Trunks tiene cierto parecido con Yaten y aparte en la traducción latina ambos personajes comparten la misma voz, para el final solo diré que todavía me falta mucho para llegar a ese punto, Lita no ah tenido mucho protagonismo, pero es que no tengo muchas ideas de cómo hacerla de un papel principal se aceptan sugerencias, les recuerdo que después de este Fic hare otro pero esta vez dejare que ustedes decidan qué clase de fic quieren, mejor dicho decidan la serie sobre la cual hare el Fic, sin más tonterías que decir por el momento les dejo la lectura y ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL!\m/|°j°|

19.- L'arc dans le Ciel avec des Diamants

Después de la pelea entre Vegeta y Darien, y la confrontación de Goku y Vegeta, las cosas poco a poco empeoraban, Vegeta era cada día más hostil de lo normal llegando al punto de casi darle una cachetada a Hotaru, pero fue detenido por Gohan al ver Picoro esto decidió apoyar a Gohan a hacerle frente a Vegeta, pero este se volvió a ir durante un tiempo, por otra parte Serena se alejaba de Darién día con día y a consecuencia de eso todas las scouts se preguntaban el porqué de eso, Picoro a pesar de estar cerca de las scouts llegaba un punto en el cual él se alejaba durante horas yendo a entrenar a un bosque para enfrentarse a los androides, a veces Goku y Gohan iban a entrenar con el pero el saiyajin más joven prefería quedarse la mayoría de las veces para estar jugando con Hotaru y Rini, en las veces que Vegeta estaba en casa de Rei Trunks se alejaba del grupo llegando a veces a dejar sola a Mina, no porque prefiriera estar solo si no que prefería guardar la distancia con su padre y darle tiempo a Mina de que estuviera con sus amigas, aunque está a veces se sentía mal por no estar con él, Luna y Artemis no dejaban de conversar sobre cómo llamar la atención del enemigo y a pesar de haber ideado varios planes junto con Picoro, la mayoría de la veces no congeniaban las ideas ya que Picoro quería matar de una vez por todas a todos los enemigos, mientras que Luna y Artemis le decían que esa no era una solución, que deberían de estudiar bien a sus oponentes y luego hallar una forma de convencerlos a ir por buen camino, Goku si bien entrenaba, no podía hacerlo como él quería ya que en cuanto usaba técnicas de alto nivel este se cansaba muy rápido y un agudo dolor en el pecho aparecía esto no lo sabía nadie a excepción de él, no quería dejar de luchar y mucho menos ser un estorbo en la pelea, Darién si bien seguía yendo para ver que tal iban las cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo podía recuperar el amor y confianza de Serena, ya que este se daba cuenta de las actitudes de su pareja, Rini al estar cerca de Gohan y Hotaru no paraba de reír y jugar con sus amigos durante los tiempos libres de Goku, o mejor dicho cuando él se sentía bien se disponía a jugar un poco con su hijo y las otras dos, al ver esto Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se sintieron algo incomodas, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que en verdad Goku y los niños disfrutaban estar juntos y se convencieron finalmente de que uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo irónicamente guardaba un corazón noble y valeroso, Lita ya se había acostumbrado al tipo de estómago que tenían Goku Trunks Gohan y Vegeta, a pesar de que los saiyajins más jóvenes se sabían comportar en la mesa, no dejaban de tener un voraz gusto por la comida que la scout les preparaba y a pesar de tener que hacer de comer para quince personas a ella le estaba dando gusto que fuera bien reconocida por su labor, a veces Michiru la ayudaba, poco a poco Mina sentía que su vida estaba por buen camino, con un novio más que ideal según ella, con amigas únicas, con un gato que siempre la apoyaba y a pesar de estar luchando, sabía que Trunks la protegería con su vida, Rei por otra parte sus noches las pasaba pensando en lo que le habían contado sobre Amy y Nicolás, en variadas ocasiones esta salía junto con sus cuervos a buscar rastro alguno de Nicolás, pero no encontraba nada y en sus lecturas con el fuego no encontraba presencia alguna del enemigo o Nicolás, cuando llegaba la noche en casa de Mina las cosas iban bien como ya era costumbre Trunks, Artemis y Mina se la pasaban jugando videojuegos, comiendo bolsas de diferentes tipos de aperitivos y botanas llenas de grasa y varios litros de refresco que eran desechados con varias idas al baño durante las horas de sueño, el enemigo por otra parte estaba esperando más tiempo para iniciar la batalla, estaba esperando a que uno de los elementos más fuertes se debilitara por completo no deseaban dar un falso en falso, ya que si lo hacían esto les costaría las vidas, durante un día de viernes primaveral, Goku, Rini, Gohan y Hotaru estaban jugando un rato.

Goku: Bien Gohan sabes dónde están?

Gohan: Si papá pero es trampa usar nuestros poderes para encontrarlas.

Goku: Tienez razón, será mejor no usarlos.

Rini y Hotaru: Ya los encontramos!

En ese momento las dos niñas aparecieron con dos pistolas llenas de agua hasta el tope dispuestas a mojar sin piedad alguna a los dos guerreros, pero estos reaccionaron rápidamente y con una leve explosión de energía pudieron hacer que las dos cayeran a un charco de lodo.

Rini: Ahhhh, eso no es justo, prometieron no usar sus poderes para estar jugando!

Hotaru: Cálmate, que tú también estabas dispuesta a hacer trampa!

Gohan: Bueno eso no importa, porque ganamos verdad papá!

Al poco tiempo los cuatro regresaron al templo para descansar, pero Darién estaba viendo como era que Goku jugaba con los tres niños como si él fuera uno de ellos, así que decidió acercarse a los cuatro para ver si podía compartir algo de tiempo con Rini.

Darién: Parece ser que se la pasan muy bien.

Rini: Si, el señor Goku y Gohan son muy divertidos, nunca había conocido a personas tan interesantes como ellos!

Darién: Ya veo, y dime Rini no te gustaría ir conmigo a comer un helado.

Rini: Si!, pero será después de que el señor Goku y Gohan nos lleven a las dos a volar, dijeron que ellos podrían llevarnos a donde quisiéramos!, no te parece fabuloso Darién?

Darién: Si – dijo algo desanimado – pero es que si no lo hacemos ahora, después no habrá tiempo para hacer nada.

Rini: Bien, entocnes será cuando puedas, tu siempre estas ocupado haciendo cosas de la universidad y trabajando, así que será cuando tú lo desees, estonces señor goku digame cuando podremos irnos.

Goku: No te preocupes, si quieres podemos hacerlo otro día, será mejor que salgas con Darién, no te parece – dijo mirando a Darién.

Darién: No necesito que la convenzas – dijo molesto – ya será en otra oportunidad.

Rini: Que bien!, entonces me iré a cambiar y luego iremos a volar!, vamos Hotaru!

Así las dos niñas se fueron y se cambiaron de ropa, mientras Goku y Darién hablaban sobre los hijos, Gohan por otra parte también se fue para comer algo.

Darién: Y es el único hijo que tienes?

Goku: Si, tú tienes hijos?

Darién: No, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo apenas estaba era un niño, así que mi única familia son Serena y las chicas, y tu esposa, eres feliz con ella?

Goku: Bueno, no me puedo quejar, debo de admitir que sin ella sería un inútil, jajaja.

Darién: Y eso porque lo dices?

Goku: Bueno veras ella y Gohan son las personas más importantes que tengo al igual que tu no tengo familia y Milk se encarga de hacer varias cosas que yo no puedo, como cocinar así que si viviera solo no tendría que comer!

Darién: Pero aparte de comer dime eres feliz con ella?

Goku: Claro que sí!, ella y Gohan me dan las fuerzas de luchar contra oponentes fuertes.

Al poco tiempo regresaron los tres niños animados y las dos niñas se subieron en la espalda de cada uno de los saiyajins.

Rini: Yo quería ir con Gohan, pero bueno creo ue el regreso será mejor si voy con el – dijo para sí la scout mirando a Gohan y Hotaru riendo y a Hotaru algo ruborizada por ir con él y estar muy cerca el uno del otro – Y adónde vamos a ir señor Goku?

Goku: A donde tú quieras!

Gohan: Te la estás pasando bien? – dijo a Hotaru.

Hotaru: Si – dijo ruborizada.

Goku: Bien hijo será mejor incrementar la velocidad!

Así los dos incrementaron su velocidad, ante esto Hotaru solo se agarró más fuerte del cuello de Gohan, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban algo pegados el uno del otro ambos se apenaron y hablaron sobre cosa irrelevantes, mientras Rini miraba muy enojada la acción de su amiga.

Cuando estaban a punto de regresar Rini quiso cambiar el lugar de Hotaru, pero esta no quiso así que todo se decidió con un juego de piedra papel o tijeras y la ganadora fue Rini, así que el regreso fue con Gohan y Hotaru iba con Goku, al llegar todos los esperaban para empezar acomer.

Goku: Les gusto! – dijo fatigado

Hotaru y Rini: Si!, Muchas Gracias.

Hotaru: Gohan ven rápido y siéntate a mi lado durante la comida!

Rini: Que!, No! Gohan ven y siéntate conmigo, me lo debes por no ir conmigo durante el viaje de ida!

Goku entonces decidió cargar a las dos niñas en sus brazos y llevarlas a dentro, esto lo hiso para que dejaran de atosigar a Gohan, durante la comida las dos niñas hablaban sobre lo que vieron y como era que Goku y Gohan tuvieran esos poderes, Darién por otra parte solo se limitaba a escuchar y ver como Rini ponía toda su atención en los dos saiyajin, Al poco tiempo Darién salió algo enojado del templo y se dirigió hacia la salida, Serena entonces salió corriendo tras de el para evitar que se fuera, ya estando en las escaleras empezaron a discutir.

Serena: Espera Darién!, porque te vas!

Darién: Lo que pasa es que recordé que tenía unas cosas que hacer, es por eso que tengo que irme.

Serena: No me mientas, esa no es la razón.

Darién: Perdóname, sé que no te podre mentir, ya que tú me conoces muy bien y me amas.

Ante las últimas palabras de Darién solo pudo ver hacia abajo y decir no muy convencida un Si forzado, por otra parte Darién le explico lo que sentía y como se sentía.

Serena: Bueno, será porque él es un buen padre y tiene experiencia tratando con niños.

Darién: Que es lo que tratas de decir, acaso piensas que no sé cómo tratar a Rini?

Serena: No, no dije eso, solo dije que…..

Darién: Bien, será mejor que me valla antes de que las cosas empeoren.

En ese momento apareció Goku para ver si las cosas estaban bien.

Goku: Los dos están bien, me pareció escuchar unos gritos.

Serena: Si Goku, todo está bien.

Darién: NO!, nada está bien desde que tu llegaste, apareces de repente en nuestras vidas interfiriendo con lo que hacemos! Ya estoy cansado de ustedes!

Goku: Si lo dices por Vegeta, el ya no está aquí, pero regresara cuando tenga hambre.

Darién: No!, no lo digo por ese presumido, lo digo por ti tu estas cambiando las cosas entre nosotros!

Goku: Si tienes problemas conmigo entonces será mejor que los resolvamos.

Serena: Que!, no por favor no luchen no de nuevo.

Goku: Déjalo, si esto le hace sentir bien a el entonces por qué no hacerlo.

Así ambos se transformaron uno en super saiyajin y el otro en Tuxido Mask, cuando las scouts vieron el grito y sintieron la energía proveniente de Goku salieron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, cuando salieron vieron la escena y pensaron que otra pelea estaba iniciando.

Goku: Seré claro contigo, no pienso luchar contra ti, si tu deseo es pegarme estoy aquí para que lo hagas, yo no soy como Vegeta, no pienso hacerte daño y mucho menos defenderme de tus golpes.

Serena: No Goku no lo hagas.

Goku: No te preocupes, no pasara nada malo, Gohan no quiero que te metas en esto.

Darién: Sera mejor que no trates de burlarte de mí, si tu no peleas, entonces yo tampoco.

Serena: Darién por favor, no te vasto con lo de Vegeta!

Ante eso Darién se sintió humillado, y fue entonces que dio un golpe a Goku en el rostro, durante un largo tiempo Darién golpeaba a Goku con mucha fuerza, hasta que el saiyajin perdió la transformación del súper saiyajin y cayó al suelo tocándose el pecho con fuerza, Darién entonces le dio una patada y luego lo levanto para darle un golpe en la cara, pero Goku escupió sangre, luego de esto Darién reacciono y recupero la cordura para mirar asustado como era que dejo a Goku y de cómo era que la sangre que escupió machaba la camisa blanca de Tuxido Mask, entonces lo dejo en el suelo y trato de ayudar a Goku, pero fue apartado violentamente por Serena.

Serana: Ya estas feliz, mira como lo has dejado, eres horrible.

Darién: Que!, pero no quería hacerlo!

Gohan: Ya cállate, si no lucho contigo es porque mi papá me lo pido desde un principio, no sé qué clase de poder usaste pero has hecho que perdiera la transformación muy rápido.

Entre Serena y Gohan llevaron a Goku adentro del templo y le dieron una semilla del ermitaño, pero esta solo surtía efecto en sus heridas, más no recuperaba sus poderes, mientras tanto las scouts miraban a Darién ya como un perfecto desconocido ya que nunca había reaccionado de esa manera, cuando Darién se disponía a entrar al templo fue Detenido.

Haruka: No te dejare pasar, el día de hoy has deshecho la imagen que todos teníamos de ti, en verdad has caído muy bajo.

Darién: Pero que tonterías dices, déjame pasara ahora!

Michiru: Si insistes, entonces todas lucharemos contigo y no seremos como Goku.

Al poco tiempo Darién se marchó del lugar para poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza, mientras tanto en el templo Serena les dijo a sus amigas que ella cuidaría de Goku hasta que este se pusiera bien, así los dos se quedaron solos.

Goku: Gggracías por cuidarme, no pensé que ustedes se preocuparan por mí – dijo con fatigo.

Serena: No digas eso, tu eres muy importante para nosotras, poco a poco has entrado al corazón de cada una para cambiar la manera en que vemos las cosas.

Al poco tiempo Goku cayó víctima del sueño, mientras Serena miraba a Goku como dormía.

Serena: Estoy segura que si lo hago nadie se dará cuenta – dijo en sus pensamientos.

Entonces tomo el rostro de Goku, le acaricio el cabello y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro hasta darle un beso a Goku en los labios y dándose cuenta de la verdad y de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el saiyajin y hacia Darién, entonces todo estaba claro para Serena, ya sabía a quién amar y a quien querer, pero la decisión que tomo dificultaría las cosas.

Por otra parte ya casi todas se habían retirado a sus casas, cuando llegaron Artemis, Mina y Trunks a casa de la scout, Mina no pudo evitar preguntar que le pasaba a Goku.

Mina: Crees que el enemigo este haciéndole algo malo al señor Goku?

Trunks: No, nada de eso paso lo que más me temía, el señor Goku está muriendo, si no hacemos algo ya no habrá nada que solucione esto.

Artemis: Que!, pero como puede ser eso.

Entonces Trunks les conto sobre la enfermedad de Goku, ya cuando amanecio Mina se estaba bañando, era muy raro que Mina se despertara antes que Trunks al haber solo un baño el hijo de Vegeta lo iba a usar, hasta que vio el cuerpo desnudo de Mina.

Mina: Que estás haciendo? – dijo ruborizada, pero sin titubear.

Trunks: Que?, no nada solo quería, pero será mejor irme termina.

Cuando Trunks estaba saliendo del baño, Mina lo alcanzo y lo abrazo por la espalda, Trunks entonces se puso muy nervioso al sentir el pecho de Mina sobre su espalda, entonces Mina lo jalo hacia adentro y cerraron la puerta con seguro, ya adentro en la regadera y el agua caliente se besaron y Mina ayudo a Trunks a quitarse la ropa que estaba de sobra en ese momento.

Trunks: Estas segura de esto?

Mina: Más que nunca, eres el primero y el único que me vera así.

Trunks: Y Artemis?

Mina: No te preocupes, él está dormido, así que no hay problema.

Los dos se besaron y se dejaron llevar por el calor del momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que Artemis en realidad había estado despertó desde que escucho como se azoto la puerta, cuando fue a ver a Mina escucho la conversación y sin mucho esfuerzo se pudo imaginar lo que paso adentro.

Artemis: Esto se pone serio, espero que nadie salga lastimado. – dijo en voz baja el gato blanco, al poco tiempo salió de la casa para ir a ver a Luna.

Luna: Ya veo, no puedo creer lo que me dices, pero al final Mina y Serena serán las más afectadas con todo esto, debe de haber alguna manera de solucionar esto.

Artemis: Y como piensas solucionarlo si las dos están más que perdidas, Mina está enamorada de Trunks y no sé qué decirle o como preguntarle qué hará cuando él se tenga que ir a su dimensión, pero lo más serio es Serena, si ella se enamora de otro y todo resulta como no debe de ser no existirá un Tokio de Cristal que defender, y tampoco una hija que criar.

Luna: Solo tenemos que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien, espero también que serena al final tome la decisión correcta.

De regreso en la casa de Mina las cosas ya se habían calmado, los dos estaban todavía en la regadera, descansando de su labor de amor, solo que Mina era la más cansada y debido a esto Trunks tuvo que ayudarla a terminar de bañarse lavándole la espalda y las piernas, por otra parte ya fuera del baño y los dos mirándose de frente sentían que en ese momento no solo sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, también sus almas y sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

Mina: Me alegra que hayamos podido hacer esto juntos, nuca imagine hacer esto con alguien como tú.

Trunks: Bueno, la verdad es que yo nunca imagine tener un momento de paz como este, desde que llegue a este lugar no estaba muy convencido de como marchaban las cosas, ahora es tiempo de disfrutar el tiempo que paso contigo, sé que no tarde en irme de este lugar, cuando me tenga que ir y este en el lugar al que pertenezco mirare al cielo y veré las estrellas, entonces te recordare, ya que tú eres una de esas estrellas.

Mina: No, tu perteneces ahora a este lugar, lo que paso es algo de lo que no me arrepiento y una parte de ti no solo se quedara tatuada en mi corazón, también en mi cuerpo, mi cabello y mis ojos, sé que tendrás que irte pronto, pero te prometo no llorar y no ponerme triste, porque de algún modo pienso poder verte algún día.

Así los dos amantes se pusieron sus ropas en la misma habitación y sin pena alguna de verse el uno al otro desnudos, al poco tiempo buscaron a Artemis y al no encontrarlo dijeron salir de la casa para dar una caminata.

20.- La diferencia entre la guerra el amor y la guerra por el amor.

Amon: Ya me canse de estar esperando! Cuando podremos luchar finalmente?

Galahad: Tranquilo, si sigues desesperándote no servirá de nada la espera, la absorción de poder está casi lista, a pesar de que ah sido de poco en poco para que Sailor Moon y los otros dos no noten el plan todo está saliendo a la perfección, ese saiyajin de nombre Goku está casi al borde de la muerte, Tuxido Mask, Sailor Moon y Chibimoon están perdiendo su poder, dentro de poco cuando sea el momento de la pelea ellos tres serán inútiles para sus amigos y así podrán vengarse de Vegeta, no habrá tantos obstáculos como al principio.

Gaheris: Eso espero, de lo que estoy segura es de que esto si funciona, tanto ese inútil de Gareth y Mercorious están elevando sus poderes muy bruscamente, yo también y todos ya hemos sentido la diferencia que hay a los que éramos antes y a los que somos ahora.

Amarth: Aun así la paciencia no es una cualidad que tengamos los saiyajin, tenemos que empezar a luchar.

Meliot: Yo no me opongo a estar esperando, solo dinos cuando será que lucharemos para poder prepararnos y no ser derrotados por esos inútiles.

Galahad: Sera mejor no subestimarlos, ya que cada uno tiene una fuerza terrible, será mejor esperar un poco más.

Dimmun: Pero cuanto más hay que esperar, maldición esto es desesperante!

Mercorious: Esperaremos el tiempo necesario para poder atacar, si algo aprendí mientras era una scout, es que ellas nunca se rendirán tan fácilmente, para atacar a una enemigo no hay que golpear su cuerpo ni su alma ni sus cerebro, el corazón y los sentimientos son los que les dan la voluntad de seguir luchando, entonces propongo que capturemos a esos tres niños para luchar contra las scouts y los otros guerreros.

Ozzana: Lo dices como si fuera algo realmente fácil, esos tres casi nunca están solos, los tres tienen un poder abrumador, si luchamos contra los tres al mismo tiempo puede ser que ganemos pero el precio sería muy alto, aparte siempre detrás del niño saiyajin esta ese molesto nameku cuidándolo, será una tarea muy difícil.

Gareth (Nicolás): Es por eso que Mercorious dijo que hay que atacar su corazón, creo que el plan sería perfecto si es que todos están dispuestos a ayudar, aparte si conseguimos secuestrar a esos niños y de alguna manera manipularlos o quitarles sus poderes como en el caso de Chibi Moon eso será una gran ventaja para la pelea.

Galahad: Me impresionan, si su plan me convence entonces yo también iré para poder traer a esos chiquillos y quitarles sus poderes.

Entonces el bando enemigo empezó a hacer las maquinaciones de un plan para poder llevar a los guerreros más jóvenes con ellos, por otra parte Picoro se encontraba volando de regreso hacia el templo cuando vio a Darién en las escaleras, así que el nameku decidió bajar para evitar cualquier intento de enfrentamiento contra Goku.

Picoro: Que es lo que buscas, creí que tus amigas te habían abandonado.

Darién: No, nada de eso solo eh venido a pedirle disculpas a Serena, Goku, Gohan y las demás, me siento culpable de lo que paso.

Picoro: No te culpes, si bien Goku es fuerte, tus golpes no le harían nada.

Darién: Te refieres a que él estaba fingiendo!

Picoro: No, él no es así, él estaba dispuesto a recibir tu puño solo para que te sintieras mejor, pero después de ver como se desvaneció frente de todos y perdía la transformación del super saiyjin me hiso recordad lo de su enfermedad.

Darién: Enfermedad?, pero si él se ve que es muy sano, hace mucho ejercicio y por lo que veo él no tiene vicios.

Picoro: Él está enfermo del corazón, a pesar de ser uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo el de alguna manera tiene una enfermedad en el corazón que no puede ser curada.

Darién: Pero si eso es verdad como pudo haber sido que de la noche a la mañana se pusiera así de enfermo.

Picoro: Parece ser que se le fue desarrollando poco a poco y tarde o temprano el colapsaría, lo malo es que en estos momentos no contamos con la medicina para curarlo.

Darién: Entonces hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Trunks y Mina y sorprendieron a Picoro y Darién.

Trunks: No, no hay cura alguna en esta dimensión o en esta era, la enfermedad del señor Goku es mortal, la cura fue desarrollada veinte años en el futuro, de donde yo vengo esa medicina solo puede ser encontrada en el futuro de mi dimensión y si estamos aquí no podemos hacer nada.

Mina: Pero entonces que podremos hacer para que se recupere?

Picoro: De cualquier manera lamentarnos no nos ayudara, si es que de verdad quieres redimirte con tus amigas entonces tendrás que hacer algo más que pedir disculpas – dijo mirando a Darién – decir palabras es muy sencillo, pero lo que define a una persona no son sus palabras, son sus acciones así que tendrás que hacer algo para remediar esto y ayudarnos, porque si no piensas ayudarnos entonces será mejor que regreses de donde llegaste, a comparación de ustedes, nosotros no estorbamos a nuestros amigos así que será mejor que nos ayuden si es que desean que sus amigos regresen a la normalidad.

Darién: No te preocupes, pienso ayudar a todos.

Después todos voltearon hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras del templo y pudieron ver a Serena llorando por lo que escucho, así todos se acercaron hacia ella y la consolaron.

Serena: No!, no quiero que Goku muera él es.

Darién: Tranquila, todos estará bien ya encontraremos una manera de que todo se arregle.

Así Darién ayudo a Serena a levantarse y se fueron hacia el templo, por otra parte Gohan estaba escondido en uno de los árboles y disminuyo al máximo su Ki para evitar ser encontrado y poder escuchar la plática que tenían.

Al pasar la tarde todo parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que Gohan vio a Serena entrar a la recamara donde Goku estaba, pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando Serena salió de la habitación y fue sorprendida por Gohan.

Gohan: Que es lo que hacía ahí adentro?

Serena: No nada, solo veía como estaba tu padre.

Gohan: Ya veo, gracias por preocuparte en verdad eres de gran ayuda, solo trata de no despertarlo.

Después Gohan se fue y Serena sintió un gran alivio, ya que no quería que nadie descubriera lo que pasaba en las noches o mejor dicho las cosas que Serena le hacía a Goku mientras dormía, al día siguiente todo marchaba como de costumbre, claro desde que Goku y los guerreros Z habían llegado al templo, Vegeta había regresado después de varios días a comer algo para después marcharse, ya las scouts se habían acostumbrado al temperamento del saiyajin, pero Mina en particular pensaba que eso era una cubierta para estar solo, así que decidió atender a Vegeta, Trunks al verse en una situación tan difícil decidió quedarse para que las cosas no marcharan mal, hasta que por accidente mina tiro algo de comida sobre el traje destrozado de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Niña idiota ten más cuidado, eres una inútil – dijo mientras se paraba e iba con Mina, pero justo antes de que Vegeta le pusiera una mano encima a Mina este fue detenido por Trunks.

Trunks: Sera mejor que no se le ocurra tocarla señor Vegeta, si no tendré que….

Antes de que Trunks termina de hablar fue golpeado en el estómago por Vegeta.

Mina: No Tru…

Trunks: Cállate!, estoy bien.

Vegeta: Ustedes me tiene enfermo – Así el saiyajin salió de la casa y emprendió el vuelo hacia dirección desconocida.

Mina: Gracías Trunks, perdóname por haberte hecho discutir con tu padre – dijo llorando.

Trunks: No te preocupes, no pasa nada él se regresara pronto.

Michiru: De cualquier manera el comportamiento de Vegeta es reprobable cada vez que viene siempre hay una pelea.

Setsuna: Si, pero será mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

Llegada la noche los tres niños estaban jugando en el parque, pero Rini vio algo que le sorprendió, se trataba de Sailor Mercury.

Rini: Amy! Que te paso!

Mercury: Trate de escapar del refugio donde están Galahad y los otros guerreros, pero ellos me sorprendieron, a pesar de que luche con todas mis fuerzas difícilmente pude salir librada de la muerte.

Rini: No te preocupes Amy, todo saldrá bien.

Así Rini grito a Hotaru y Gohan para que la fueran a ayudar y llevar a Mercury hacia el templo para curar sus heridas, pero al poco tiempo cuando Hotaru y Rini cargaban a Mercury, esta se transformó y tomo a las dos scouts del cuello para amenazar a Gohan que estaba caminado más adelante.

Mercorious: Que te parece niño, ahora será mejor que hagas todo lo que te diga, si es que no quieres ver a alguna de estas dos lastimadas.

Rini: Nnno, Gohan no hagas lo que te dice, será mejor que te vallas de aquí y avises a los demás.

Mercorious: Cállate!

Entonces lanzo a las dos scouts hacia un árbol para después con un movimiento de la mano creara un campo de energía lo suficientemente grande como para luchar en él, este campo tenía el mismo efecto que el de la primera pelea de Mercorious, podía evitar que las energías de los que estuvieran en su interior fueran detectadas por otras personas, por otra parte Haruka y Michiru estaban en el templo.

Haruka: Bueno, entonces es hora de irnos, Michiru sabes donde esta Hotaru?

Michiru: No te preocupes debe de estar jugando con Gohan y Rini, pero iré a buscarla tu espérame aquí.

Entonces Michiru salio en busca de Hotaru y los otros dos, pero al darse cuenta de que no los encontraba decidió ir sola a buscarlos al parque, mientras tanto Mercorious tenía la ventaja, ya que sus poderes habían incrementado desde la última vez.

Mercorious: Así que ustedes son los tres más poderosos, mejor dicho unos de los más poderosos, quisiera ver su poder.

Entonces se lanzó contra los tres y la primera en recibir el golpe fue Hotaru, quien fue lanzada contra uno de los juegos y debido a la fuerza del golpe perdió el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos, por otra parte Rini tenía muchas dificultades tratando de esquivar los golpes de su ex amiga ya que esta golpeaba muy fuerte y con gran velocidad, por otra parte Gohan los esquivaba con más facilidad, pero sabía que si descuidaba no podría levantarse tan fácil, hasta que Mercorious le dio un golpe a Rini que la mando a golpearse con un árbol, pero en el momento del golpe Gohan actuó rápido y le acertó un golpe a Mercorious que la mando lejos de ahí.

Gohan: Rini, Hotaru están bien!

Pero no pudo ver el estado de sus amigas ya que Gohan fue golpeado por una ráfaga de energía que lo mando al suelo.

Mercorious: Bien esto fue fácil ahora será mejor llevármelos – decía mientras se acercaba a Rini para ser la primera en llevársela, pero vio una esfera de energía acercarse rápidamente hacia ella – pero que pasa!

Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

La esfera de energía golpeo violentamente a Mercorious, pero rápidamente se repuso del ataque para ver quién era el agresor.

Mercorious: Valla, así que tú eras la que se atrevió a retarme, no saldrás viva de este sitio!

Neptune: No te tengo miedo, a pesar de que en el pasado fuiste una de nosotras, no permitiré que te lleves a ninguno de los tres, quedo claro!

Mercorious: Tus amenazas no significan nada para mí.

Entonces las dos guerreras fueron una hacia la otra para chocar sus puños, pero la gran fuerza de Mercorious opaco la fuerza de Neptune ejercida en el primer golpe, ya que cuando las dos chocaron sus puños en vez de que las dos hayan salido disparadas hacia el lado contrario, solo Neptune recinto el efecto del golpe.

Mercorious: Entonces decías que tú me vencerías, jajaja eres patética – dijo acercándose a Neptune.

Neptune tomo desprevenida a Mercorious y agarro del brazo para después lanzarla contra un árbol.

Mercorious: Eres una maldita – dijo mientras se paraba – pero si no fueras así, esta pelea seriá aburrida.

Neptune: entonces luchare con todo para no aburrirte.

Así las dos se volvieron a ir una contra la otra, pero esta vez las dos entrelazaron sus manos y ejercieron fuerza la una obre la otra, hasta que Neptune le dio un golpe en el rostro con la frente y luego se hizo para atrás y darle una patada con los dos pies a Mercorious, lanzándola contra el cielo, pero rápidamente Mercorious la tomo del cabello y la levanto para que las dos fueran hacia arriba, en el aire la pelea se convirtió en un intercambio de golpes hasta que Neptune fue golpeada en la espalda y lanzada contra el suelo, ya las dos en el suelo se vieron una vez más, pero esta vez Neptune empezó a juntar energía.

Neptune: Maremoto de Neptuno!

Mercorious: Rapsodia acuática de mercorious!

Los dos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión, las dos salieron heridas, pero la que peor estaba era Neptune.

Mercorious: Veo que tu poder es muy grande, pero no podrás vencerme con eso te falta mucho!

Neptune: No sé cómo conseguiste esos poderes, pero no dejare que te vayas con ellos.

Mercorious: Entonces tendré que matarte, Burbujas de Mercorious, Estallen!

El ataque se dirija rápidamente hacia Neptune, pero este fue desviado.

Gohan: Masenko!

Mercorious cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente fue contra Gohan y le dio varios golpes dejándolo aparentemente muerto ya que su Ki estaba disminuyendo hasta llegar a un punto donde era muy pequeño, Neptune cuando vio el castigo de Gohan fue una vez más contra Mercorious pero de un golpe se quedó fuera de combate.

Mercorious: Son unas basuras.

Entonces el campo se deshizo y Mercorious fue llevada hacia el refugio de Galahad mediante un portal, después de varios minutos Gohan se pudo levantar y se sentía culpable del secuestro de Rini y Hotaru, pero después tomo a Neptune y con grandes dificultades la llevo hasta el templo volando.

Cuando llego fue recibido por todos, pero Haruka vio a Gohan de muy mala manera después de escuchar cómo fueron las cosas en el lugar de la batalla.

Haruka: Que acaso no eres fuerte, como pudo haber sido que no pudieras rescatar a ninguna de las dos?

Gohan: Lo siento – dijo con la cabeza gacha – es que esta vez el enemigo era muy fuerte, no pude contra ella.

Michiru: Déjalo, el hiso lo que pudo aparte de no haber sido por el ahora estaría muerta.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, espero estén bien lamento mucho el haberme retrasado con el capítulo, pero espero que lo disfruten, en este no hay nada de acción, de hecho habrá algunos después de este en los cuales describiré la evolución de Goku, Serena y Darién, sé que Vegeta no ah salido, pero todavía no es necesaria su participación, hasta que haya una batalla importante, también sé que Lita no ah aparecido, pero todavía no formulo una situación donde su ayuda sea de importancia, para evitar problemas sobre la publicación de los capítulos y su espera eh decidido subir uno por semana, la actualización será entre viernes y lunes ya que esos días tengo para hacer un capitulo nuevo, espero no les importe esperar una semana para el próximo capítulo, doy gracias por sus reviews pasados, Charlie: lamento no poder subir capítulos más seguido, pero solo pido paciencia, no te preocupes, siempre termino lo que inicio, si se preguntan cómo será la batalla final, les diré que Goku y Vegeta lucharan juntos contra un enemigo más fuerte, Trunks y Gohan serán parte importante, mina podría morir y Nicolás se podrá sacrificar, Michiru será asesinada bueno eso es lo más general que podre decirles, de hecho todavía no sé si hacerlo o no, agradezco al usuario AmaneSaphire por empezar a leer el FIC, espero que lo esté disfrutando al igual que todos ustedes, como dije antes la historia se pondrá un poco más larga pero siento que si no pongo las cosas que pienso entonces la historia se tornaría corta y aburrida, sin más tonterías que decir por el momento espero disfruten el capítulo y ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL!/°j°\

21.- La batalla de un final lejano.

La gran pérdida de dos de las scouts más poderosas fue de cierta manera muy difícil para todas las sailors, a pesar de que Gohan no tenía la culpa, durante varios días fue fuertemente recriminado por Haruka y Rei, pero estas fueron tranquilizadas por Serena, quien no perdió la calma, pero poco a poco sus energías estaban decayendo llegando al punto de que había días en los que no salía de su casa, por otra parte Darién estaba en las mismas circunstancias, pero hacia grandes esfuerzos para que nadie notara su cansancio, durante una noche, Serena entro nuevamente a donde se encontraba Goku.

Goku: Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, nunca pensé que alguien como tu pudiera hacer estas cosas, espero que este no te afecte con Darién, pero será mejor que dejes de hacerlo tu podrías salir afectada después de esto – dijo mientras estaba recostado y siendo tocado en el pecho por Serena.

Serena: No te preocupes, sé que Darién entenderá esto y por qué lo hago, si no estamos todos juntos no podremos rescatar a Rini y Hotaru, por el momento solo relájate y espera a que termine.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Serena salió más cansada de lo normal y solo se fue a su casa a descansar, pero no sin antes de despedirse de Rei, mientras tanto en el bosque Gohan estaba entrenando con Picoro y Trunks para rescatar a las scouts perdidas, Vegeta se encontraba volando sobre toda la ciudad para ver si había rastro alguno del enemigo, Lita por otra parte estaba dando una caminata por toda la zona comercial de la ciudad junto con Mina.

Lita: Parece ser que ya todas estamos tomando caminos diferentes, no lo crees así?

Mina: No te preocupes, ya verás que todo regresara a la normalidad, Trunks me prometió que todo estará bien, así que tendré que creer en el!

Lita: Ya veo, me dan celos tu Serena y Rei, ustedes tienen novio a excepción mía y de Amy.

Mina: No te preocupes, tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien con quien puedas estar!

Lita: Si, pero ya me canse de esperar y no sé qué hacer.

Mina: Veras, cuando conocí a Trunks debo de admitir que me gustó mucho, pero la verdad no era mucha mi atención sobre andar con él, a decir verdad tenia bajas esperanzas de andar con el hasta que de alguna manera pudimos entendernos y así fue que ahora somos novios, y deja me decirte que yo soy la primera novia de él, nunca ah tenido novia.

Lita: No piensas que me estás diciendo mucho sobre él, creo que eso es algo que nadie querría saber.

Mina: Jajaja, no pero a decir verdad cuando me entere de que yo era su primera novio me dio mucha ternura, pensar que alguien tan guapo como el nunca ah tenido novia es muy raro.

Lita: Bueno, también deberías de recordar que el viene de un futuro muy obscuro, donde no hay que preocuparse de eso, solo de sobrevivir.

Así las dos amigas pasaron gran parte de la mañana juntas, viendo tiendas y aparadores, por otra parte Rei estaba buscando a Nicolás sin dar con él y mientras tanto las scouts del sistema exterior estaban en su casa desayunando algo para después ir al templo Hikawa para ver como marchaban las cosas.

Haruka: Entonces que piensan hacer para dar con Hotaru y Rini?

Setsuna: Creo que por el momento lo mejor sería esperar, hasta la fecha no sabemos a detalle el plan del enemigo, y mucho menos sus intenciones.

Haruka: Pero no podemos seguir así, si no hacemos algo rápido no habrá nada que defender y no pienso seguir esperando más.

Michiru: Pero tampoco sabemos dónde se esconden, pero la verdad estoy muy agradecida de que Gohan me haya salvado, pero más preocupante aún es el hecho de que Mercury se ah vuelto mucho más fuerte que nosotras, estoy segura de que si ella se lo propone, podría terminar con cualquiera de nosotras de un solo golpe.

Setsuna: No es para tanto, solo se necesitaría de un buen trabajo en equipo para vencerla y recuperar su amistad.

Haruka: Pues espero que tengan razón, en el peor de los casos tendremos que matarla.

Al poco tiempo de terminar sus alimentos, las tres salieron en dirección al templo de Rei, Serena estaba en su casa descansando, pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

Luna: Y bien que piensas hacer, ya te has decidido con quien quieres estar?

Serena: Si, pero no pienso decírtelo hasta que esto termine, primero hay que rescatar a Rini y Hotaru para después preocuparse de otras cosas.

Luna: Valla, es de las pocas veces que te escucho decir algo coherente, pero has pensado en las reacciones que tendrá tu decisión?

Serena: Si, por eso pienso que eh tomado la mejor decisión, no te preocupes Luna, las cosas no empeoraran por decidirme entre uno y otro, aparte sé que Darién me apoyara, él sabe ya que clase de hombre es Goku, y sabe que siempre tomo la decisión correcta.

Luna: Pero aun así hay otra cosa que me preocupa, durante este tiempo tú has estado muy rara, es como si te faltaran fuerzas, dime acaso has usado el cristal de plata?

Serena: No, nada de eso solo que no sé qué me pasa, tal vez es la temporada o la escuela lo que me pone así.

Por otra parte Galahad y sus aliados, ya habían puesto a Hotaru y Rini contra una pared de piedra y las habían sujetado de muñecas y pies para que no pudieran moverse, durante el primer día que estuvieron ahí las dos recuperaron el conocimiento y rápidamente trataron de luchar, pero fueron vencidas para después ponerle a Hotaru en la frente un cristal para hacer que su poder disminuyera y fuera pasado hacia sus enemigos.

Amon: Bueno, ya tenemos lo que deseábamos, sorprendentemente esa niña pudo cumplir con éxito la misión.

Galahad: Si, así es, ahora solo falta conseguir el cristal de plata, ya con el yo podre revivir a mi amado, que ah estado dormido desde hace ya varios años.

Amon: Entonces creo que lo mejor será que tú vengas con nosotros para conseguir ese cristal.

Galahad: Puede que tengas razón, pero en vez de ir nosotros hacia ellos, lo mejor será que ellos vengan hacia nosotros, o es que acaso no les gustaría vengarse de la manera más satisfactoria posible de esos saiyajins y de las inútiles scouts?

Balan: Entonces que habrá que hacer para llamar su atención?

Galahad: Bien, atacaremos a la ciudad de Tokio, cuando ellos estén en grupo los separaremos y yo con mis podres enviare a cada uno de ustedes, junto con su oponente a un lugar diferente para que luchen sin problema alguno, yo me encargare de Sailor Moon y personalmente le quitare el cristal de plata.

Gareth (Nicolás): Bueno entonces cuando empezaremos la pelea?

Galahad: Sera dentro de tres días, así absorberán la mayor cantidad de poder posible de esas dos niñas, Endymion y Sailor Moon para estar en plenitud.

Meliot: Y que planeas hacer después de que obtengamos la victoria?

Galahad: Después de eso, ocupare el cristal de plata y despertare con el poder del cristal a mi amado, luego junto a él destruiremos todas las dimensiones existentes y crearemos una dimensión única, donde nosotros gobernaremos y usare el poder de los guerreros más poderosos que haya en cada una para hacer un ejército que ponga orden en esa dimensión única que pienso crear a lado de mi gran amor.

Entonces el objetivo estaba claro para lo que estaban ayudando a Galahad, la creación de una dimensión única donde ella gobernara junto a su amor durmiente.

Gaheris: Pero entonces que pasara con nosotros, eso significa que después de que nos venguemos, habrá algo más que podamos hacer?

Galahad: Eso depende de ustedes, si siguen vivos y si desean seguirme hasta el final.

Amarth: Entonces tendremos que seguirte.

Dicho lo último, los sentimientos de ambición y poder poco a poco estaban corrompiendo a los enemigos de las scouts, principalmente por el hecho de que ahora ya tenían un poder que era comparable al de cualquier guerrero Z, pero ellos no sabían que sus oponentes tendrían una carta bajo la manga, la cual ni siquiera era esperada por Goku, por otra parte tanto Trunks como Gohan y Picoro habían terminado el entrenamiento, Trunks se fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Mina, Gohan y Picoro fueron hacia el templo para ver el estado de Goku.

Trunks: Minaaaaaaaaaaa. – Grito el saiyajin desde el exterior de la casa de su novia.

Mina: Ah Trunks, ya llegaste! – respondió ella desde la ventana de su habitación, así bajo y abrió la puerta de su amado – Que tal el entrenamiento?

Trunks: Bien, aunque la salud del señor Goku todavía es preocupante y Gohan se siente culpable del rapto de Rini y Hotaru, parece ser que las cosas se están poniendo peor a cada momento.

Mina: Ya veo, pero entonces como se solucionara lo de la salud del señor Goku.

Trunks: No sabemos cómo se pondrá mejor, yo creo que lo mejor será esperar lo inevitable y salir de esta situación nosotros sin la ayuda del señor Goku.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa, Rei se encontraba sola en las afueras del recinto barriendo el polvo y haciendo algunas de las tareas que anteriormente le tocaban a Nicolás, pero la scout no se dio cuenta de que era observada desde las sombras por el enemigo.

Nicolás: Así que estabas escondida en este lugar.

Rei: Quien anda ahí? – grito mientras se volteaba hacia la dirección desde donde escucho la voz.

Nicolás: Así que ya no recuerdas mi voz, valla que es una lástima.

Rei: Que?, pero si eres tu Nicolás! – vio a su amado vestido con las ropas que siempre usaba en el templo y corrió hacia el – dónde estabas? – dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre el pecho de su amado, pero raramente Nicolás no la abrazaba – me alegra que estés de vuelta, yo sabía que lo que me contaron no era verdad!

Nicolás: Lo que te contaron?

Rei: Si, de que te habías vuelto nuestro enemigo, y que atacaste a Serena y Darién.

Nicolás: Si, ya recuerdo, ya recuerdo.

Rei: Recordar que?, será mejor que no juegues conmigo? – Dijo mientras se separaba de Nicolás y se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos – bien, será mejor que entres a comer algo.

Nicolás: Espera Rei, o será mejor si te digo Sailor Mars.

Rei: Pero, como supiste que yo soy Sailor Mars?

Nicolás: Lo eh sabido desde hace ya mucho tiempo, siempre que había un peligro y yo estaba presente, las cosas por alguna razón se componían mientras tu estuvieras presente, cuando yo caía desmayado, algunas veces podía escuchar tu voz gritando la transformación de Sailor Mars, solo que deseaba que tú me dijeras la verdad.

Rei: Yo, yo en verdad lo siento mucho, pero deberás de entender mi posición como Sailor Mars, si un enemigo se llegara a enterar de que yo tengo a alguien que amo, ellos harían todo lo posible para llegar a mí poniendo en riego tu vida.

Nicolás: Es por eso que lo entiendo – dijo mientras ponía sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Rei – Pero hay algo que en verdad me molesta más, y es que tú me hayas cambiado por Darién, debí suponerlo desde un principio, yo soy poca cosa para ti, nunca fui en verdad algo que valiera la pena para ti, eres muy superficial y despreciable, siempre te fijaste en los hombres bien parecidos y con grandes cualidades, a pesar de que tu sabias de mi amor por ti siempre te burlabas y me tratabas como a una basura!

Rei: Que!, no digas esas cosas por favor, sé que eh cometido errores contigo, pero déjame demostrarte que en verdad te amo, que tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, lo mejor que me ah pasado, eres mi familia, y no pienso que tú seas una basura!

Al poco tiempo una chica de cabello azul y corto, usando un vestido que ligeramente hacia ver su figura y un sombrero que la cubriera del sol subió las escaleras.

Amy: Nicolás, Nicolás. – Rei y el antes mencionado voltearon a ver en dirección hacia la chica que subía las escaleras.

Rei: Amy!, gracias al cielo estas bien.

Amy: Oye, como sabes mi nombre, acaso nos conocemos? – dijo acercándose hacia Rei.

Rei: Pero es que acaso no me recuerdas, soy yo tu amiga Rei!

Amy: Oye Nicolás, acaso conoces a esta chica?

Nicolás: Si, es la mujer de la que te hable.

Amy: Ah ya recuerdo, la que decías que no se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero no te preocupes, ahora yo me encargare de curar ese corazón herido que tienes – dijo mirando a Nicolás.

Rei: Que?, pero de que están hablando.

Amy: Ah perdona, mucho gusto yo soy Amy Mizuno, novia de Nicolás.

Rei: Pero qué clase de juego es este?

Amy: Juego, no creo que estemos jugando, el yo somos novios desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nicolás: Así es Rei, ella en verdad me quiere por lo que soy y por mis defectos, algo que tú nunca viste en mí.

Rei: Pero si yo te amo tal cual eres, por favor Nicolás dame una oportunidad – dijo mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y ponía sus manos en su rostro para llorar.

Nicolás: Lo siento, ahora es demasiado tarde, se madura por una vez en tu vida y afronta las consecuencias de tus acciones, compórtate como mujer, ya no eres una niña!

Rei: Pero, es que acaso ya no recuerdas lo que me prometiste? – dijo mientras se paraba.

Después de esas palabras en la cabeza de Nicolás empezaron a salir rápidamente imágenes de él y de Rei, y de cómo fue obligado a pelear contra las scouts, después Nicolás se tomó de la cabeza y se tallo los ojos.

Nicolás: De que tonta promesa hablas, tu nunca te has interesado en mí!

Rei: No, no digas tonterías tú me prometiste que nunca me harías llorar, que siempre me harías feliz!

Cuando termino de hablar inmediatamente fue abofeteada por Amy, quien estaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Amy: Porque, porque quieres herir más a Nicolás, que no vez que ahora estamos juntos y somos felices!

Rei: No, nada de eso! tú y él están siendo manipulados de alguna forma por esa tal Glahad! Esto es una farsa!

Nicolás: Bien, si te rehúsas en creer te enseñara la verdad!

Así Nicolás tomo de los hombros a Amy y los dos se besaron frente a la scout, provocando que esta volviera a caer al suelo desconsolada por la imagen que vio, después del beso los dos miraron a Rei y luego se transformaron.

Gareth (Nicolás): Bien, es hora de que mueras, no sabes por cuanto tiempo espere poder hacer esto.

Entonces Gareth tomo del cabello a Rei y la miro con odio.

Rei: Estoy segura de que siempre lo esperaste, no tratare de defenderme, sé que cometí muchos errores y si mi muerte significa obtener tu perdón entonces lo hare.

Gareth (Nicolás): Ojala no te arrepientas! – dijo mientras cargaba energía en su mano derecha.

Al poco tiempo llego Picoro volando de su entrenamiento junto con Gohan y Trunks.

Picoro: Sera mejor que no se te ocurra hacer eso, puede que ella desee morir, pero mientras yo esté aquí, no permitiré que el enemigo se largue así como así.

Gareth (Nicolás): Con que tú eres ese sujeto del planeta nameku, valla que eres imponente, tu sola presencia impone respeto.

Mercorious: Gareth, no te detengas mata de una vez a Rei y larguémonos de aquí.

Gohan: Donde están Rini y Hotaru, contesten! – dijo mientras elevaba su Ki.

Trunks: No los dejaremos irse, así que peleen!

Gareth (Nicolás): No lo creo, esto será más interesante en tres días, para entonces espero no decepcionarme como ahora, yo en verdad esperaba una batalla contra Rei, pero veo que ahora es muy débil, espero luchen con todo en el próximo encuentro.

Así Gareth lanzo contra los guerreros Z a Rei, quien solo deseaba estar muerta en ese momento, al poco tiempo se desaparecieron Mercorious y Gareth de la vista de los guerreros Z.

Picoro: Dime qué demonios estabas pensando! – Le grito a Rei, la cual había caído en brazos de Trunks.

Rei: Gracias Trunks por atraparme – decía mientras se bajaba de los brazos del hijo de Vegeta.

Rei: Por favor déjenme empaz.

Picoro: No, ahora nos explicaras la estupidez que pensabas hacer! – dijo mientras le gritaba y la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo – Dilo!

Rei: Él tiene razón, si yo muero lo más probable es que él será feliz.

Picoro: Si en verdad deseas morir, no ayudaras en nada!

Rei: Eso no importa, ya me di cuenta en verdad que clase de persona soy.

Picoro: Muy bien, entonces será mejor que yo te mate, con esos pensamientos tan inútiles no serás de ayuda en nada.

Así Picoro empezó a cargar toda la energía posible en su mano izquierda la puso en el rostro de Rei, pero fue sujetado del brazo por Serena quien había llegado rápidamente para ayudar a su amiga.

Serena: Detente por favor, no lastimes a Rei.

Picoro: Es inútil, ella desea morir y yo le daré lo que desea.

Serena: No, por favor confía en ella, Rei sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles, pero no hay que darse por vencidas, tú eres Sailor Mars la scout con la voluntad de pelear hasta el final.

22.- Eldur lífi sem endar

Hotaru: Rini, Rini puedes escucharme?

Rini: Que? – dijo mientras abría sus ojos – dónde estamos? – se dio cuenta de que estaban sujetadas contra la pared de brazos y piernas.

Hotaru: No lo sé, pero me siento muy débil, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio durante mucho tiempo.

Rini: Ya recuerdo, parece ser que hemos sido capturadas!

Hotaru: Si, pero espera!, donde esta Gohan espero no le haya pasado nada malo!

Rini: No creo que le haya pasado algo, él es muy fuerte lo más seguro es que este bien.

Hotaru: Como desearía que estuviera aquí.

Rini: Parece ser que en verdad lo quieres, no?

Ante esas palabras, Hotaru se ruborizo un poco y miro hacia abajo para evitar ser vista Rini.

Rini: Oye, dime te gusta Gohan?

Hotaru: Bueno, la verdad es que si pero me da pena decirle lo que siento.

Rini: Ya veo, entonces será mejor salir de aquí para que le digas lo que sientes por él.

Hotaru: Yo pensé que a ti te gustaba Gohan.

Rini: Al principio, pero después recordé a alguien que es muy importante, recordé a Helios él es el único al que amo.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la plática frente de ellas apareció Galahad, la cual les explico a grandes rasgos el plan para matar a Vegeta, la obtención del cristal de plata, la resurrección de su amado y el dominio sobre todas dimensiones existentes para la creación de una sola.

Hotaru: Estas loca! No podrás vencer a ninguno de ellos, todos tienen grandes habilidades, y las sailor scouts también te detendrán.

Galahad: Jajajaja, dices que loca, yo soy una viajera dimensional, mis habilidades superan fácilmente a cualquiera de tus amigos, piensas acaso que no se a lo que me enfrento, sé que eso guerreros son capaces de destruir un planeta entero, una ráfaga de poder, se de su gran resistencia, sé que esas scouts a pesar de no ser tan poderosas tienen una arma capaz de erradicar toda vida de un planeta y sé que tu sailor saturn tienes los poderes para también destruir un planeta, por algo eres llamada la sailor de la destrucción, la enviada del mal.

Rini: Aun así, no tienes poderes tan grandes para hacerle frente a todos!

Galahad: Puede que tengas razón, pero por eso están ustedes aquí, con su ayuda yo hare que mis sueños se hagan realidad.

Rini: No te lo permitiremos, antes de que te ayudemos, preferimos morir!

Galahad: Por eso la infancia es tan bella, por su gran ingenuidad, veras pequeñas, ese tipo llamado Nicolás y esa niña llamada Amy no tuvieron la oportunidad de decir algo antes de ayudarme a pelear contra sus amigos.

Después de que Galhad menciono a Amy y Nicolás, estos aparecieron atrás de ella, cuando vieron el cambio que habían sufrido sus antiguos amigos, se quedaron impresionadas por la manera en que les describieron la visita que habían hecho a Rei.

Hotaru: Eres despreciable, cómo pudiste hacer esto, por favor Amy, Nicolás reaccionen!

Gareth (Nicolás): Niñas tontas – dijo mientras se acercaba a Hotaru – ustedes y todas las scouts morirán, la señora Galahd tendrá la victoria en esta batalla.

Rini: Pero que tonterías dices, acaso ya no recuerdas a Rei, a quien era que amabas?

Cuando Rini termino de hablar, Mercorious (Amy) le dio un golpe en las costillas.

Mercorious: Cállate! Niña idiota, solo molestan.

Hotaru: Que fue lo que les hicieron?

Galahad: Lo mismo que a ustedes, jajajaja.

Mercorious: Nada, solo nos dimos cuenta de lo que en verdad somos.

Por otra parte en el Templo Hikawa, las cosas se estaban dificultando más de lo que ya estaban, Rei deseaba ir a buscar a Nicolás a cualquier precio, pero fue detenida por Picoro, Haruka y las sailor del sistema exterior no soportaban la angustia de no saber dónde estaban Hotaru y Rini, Darién por su parte se estaba en el templo, pero mostraba un semblante de cansancio, pero eso no era pretexto para dejar de ver a Serena y preocuparse sobre cómo estaban las cosas.

Setsuna: Entonces ya tiene un plan para ir a buscar a la pequeña dama y a Hotaru?

Serena: No, lamentablemente no sabemos dónde están y mucho menos como llamar su atención.

Haruka: Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo encontrarlos?, ustedes pueden sentir la energía de las personas.

Gohan: Si, pero no podemos sentir sus presencias todavía, desaparecen su energía para evitar ser encontrados.

Haruka: en verdad no ayudan en nada!

Darién: Sera mejor tranquilizarnos, hay que pensar en una manera de llamar su atención.

Picoro: No!, ellos dijeron que la próxima vez lucharían con todo, si eso es verdad significa que ellos nos buscaran a nosotros.

Trunks: Pero ahora recuerdo que la primera vez que luchamos contra ellos mencionaron que querían vengarse del señor Vegeta, eso significaría que él podría estar en peligro también.

Michiru: No lo creo, él es demasiado fuerte como para ser vencido tan fácilmente, aparte él no se ah preocupado por ninguno de nosotros, lo que le pase no nos interesa.

Mina: No digas tonterías! – dijo algo exaltada – El señor Vegeta si bien ah demostrado ser egoísta, algo obstinado y sádico hay que preocuparse, ya que al igual que el señor Picoro y el señor Goku nos han ayudado mucho contra el enemigo.

Darién: Mina tiene razón, sin ellos ahora no se si en verdad estuviéramos vivos, lo que nos preocupa es que si en verdad harán otro ataque o no, si lo hacen tendremos que estar preparados para lo peor, incluso si eso conlleva a pelear contra nuestros amigos.

Luna: Pero es que acaso no hay otra forma de poder luchar?

Picoro: No parece haber otra salida, tendremos que arriesgarnos.

Por otra parte, Serena se quedó en casa para poder reponer las energías que estaba perdiendo poco a poco, Rei cayó en un estado de depresión y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo sus amigas estaban en su casa, no emitía palabra alguna sobre como poder vencer, al llegar la noche todos se fueron del templo, Rei mientras tanto se quedó en su habitación sin poder dormir, al poco tiempo empezó a llorar por recordar las palabras de Nicolás y la escena donde se besó con Mercorious.

Rei: Porque, en verdad fue muy mala con el como para poder hacerme esto? – dijo entre lágrimas, mientras abrazaba una almohada

Pero Rei no tardó mucho en caer víctima del cansancio de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo y se durmió, mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa de Serena estaba Darién estaba esperando poder ver a su amada.

Darién: Serena! Déjame verte!

Al poco tiempo bajo Serena para hablar con Darién.

Serena: Que deseas?

Darién: Eh venido para ver cómo te encuentras, Luna me dijo que durante este tiempo te notaba diferente, dudosa de ti misma y tu salud poco a poco estaba decayendo.

Serena: Jajaja, no te preocupes, a Luna solo le gusta preocupar a la gente, estoy bien, como versas me encuentro en perfectas condiciones.

Darién: Si ya veo, pero dime desde que luchamos la primera vez no has sentido como si te cansaras por hacer diferentes actividades?

Serena: No nada de eso, pero dime que es lo que necesitas?

Darién: Bueno, como no hemos podido estar juntos quería ver si mañana te gustaría salir conmigo?

Serena: No puedo, perdóname lo que pasa es que mañana iré al templo Hikawa para ver cómo esta Goku y como van las cosas con Rei y los demás.

Darién: Ya veo, entonces que día podrás.

Serena: No creo poder durante todo este tiempo, será mejor esperar a que las cosas se tranquilicen y después haremos lo que tú quieras – dijo dándole una sonrisa a su novio.

Darién: Ya veo, entonces que te parece si mañana te acompaño al templo?

Serena: No!, perdón quiero decir no puedes, lo que pasa es que quisiera estar sola con Rei para platicar con ella, espero no te moleste?

Darién: No, está bien tu sabes que por ti esperare todo el tiempo que desees.

Así Darién se marchó del lugar mientras pensaba varias cosas y suponía otras más, por otra parte en casa de Mina las cosas parecían de lo más normal, pero estaba Artemis demasiado preocupado como para estar al tanto de las cosas que Mina y Trunks hacían.

Mina: Vamos Trunks, por favor déjame comer más galletas!

Trunks: No, si lo sigues haciendo subirás de peso y eso te hará daño.

Mina: Acaso estas diciendo que si subo de peso me dejaras?

Trunks: Claro que no, solo lo digo por tu salud!

Mina: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Artemis, Trunks me dijo que me abandonaría si subía de peso!

Artemis: Sera mejor que los dos se tranquilicen, y ya déjenme dormir que solo hacen escándalo.

Trunks: Cálmate un poco Artemis, si lo haces te prometo que mañana te hare las bolas de carne y pecado que tanto te gustan! – dijo mientras acariciaba al gato en la cabeza.

Artemis: Solo espero que cumplas con tu palabra.

Trunks: Siempre cumplo lo que prometo.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, espero que se encuentren bien, lo prometido es deuda ya está aquí otro capítulo del FIC, lamento decir algo antes de iniciar la preciada lectura, pero me tomare el atrevimiento de hacer un paréntesis medianamente largo para explicar algunas cosas y pido su preciada opinión para esto, verán el día que subí el capítulo once del FIC me llego un review, que a mi punto de vista es muy bueno y uno que tomare muy en cuenta, es de un usuario llamado Sor Atenea, en el me dice que mi FIC está en una página llamada (http: / .net/t11443-la-lucha-de-una-especie-diferente-por - theislander 89) ahí está el link para los que deseen ver la crítica en la página, si desean ver la crítica del usuario, es en la parte de reviews, yo estoy agradecido de que esta persona se tomara la molestia de leer un FIC tan largo como este y se haya fijado en mis errores para que los corrija, pero hubo algo que en si me molesto mucho y no fue la parte de la crítica, sino fue que yo le mande un mensaje privado para darle mi conclusión sobre su crítica y la decisión que tome, la decisión fue de que en el próximo FIC corregiré todos los errores que tengo en este, pero terminare este FIC con la misma manera con la que empecé a escribirlo, reitero corregiré todos mis errores pero hasta el próximo FIC, ahora diré que me enojo, como dije mande un mensaje privado al usuario, yo no tenía la intención de meterme a la página de los malos fics para ver cómo era empalado y crucificado por otros por mi pésima redacción y errores del FIC, pero al final tuve que hacerlo para saber en qué me estaba equivocando, cuando entre me di con la sorpresa de que el usuario, al cual le mande la respuesta de su review había puesto en el foro el mensaje que le mande y yo pienso que si está inconforme con algo porque no me lo dijo en un mensaje, lo que me molesto más fue que dijo "¿Flojera de tener que editar? Posiblemente y como todos sus fans están encantados con su historia….." eso que significa, si va a decir algo que lo termine de decir o que está tratando de dar a entender? Por mi parte hare caso de todas las correcciones que me han marcado, porque no es que me dé flojera editar el FIC, solo que como dije antes estoy en la universidad y no pienso perder el tiempo en editarlo cuando ya voy a más de la mitad del FIC, prefiero invertir mi poco tiempo libre en desarrollar otro capítulo más y darles a ustedes, quienes han estado leyendo el FIC el placer y el gusto de leer el final, considero que de editar el FIC a hacer uno nuevo es más productivo hacer uno nuevo que editar, por otra parte yo no sabía que para escribir en se necesitaba de una cátedra o doctorado en creación literaria, considero que hay varios como yo que hacen sus historias solo por mera diversión y no se fijan en la redacción, no digo que sea malo fijarse, pero creo que todos los que están en fanfiction son amateurs y de ser profesionales creo que preferirían hacer un buen libro a estar escribiendo FIC´s en internet, sobre el foro no me quejo, ya que es un espacio público y cada quien es libre de hacer o subir cosas como lo desee, me dijeron también que el FIC podría ser reportado por la mala redacción, eso no me importa, porque como dije antes corregiré los errores de este y mi otro FIC la próxima vez, sé que pongo mensajes de que me digan que cosa no les gusta del FIC, pero me refiero a la historia y no a las cosas de redacción y escritura, encontraba muy gracioso el saber que hay personas que hagan criticas de Fics, cuando no son expertos en la materia, pero eh reflexionado y pido perdón por eso que pensaba y reitero hare caso de mis errores y las críticas de los hasta la próxima historia, pero esta la terminare tal y como lo eh hecho desde el principio, perdónenme si me salí del tema o si piensan que soy alguien quien no le gusta que le digan sus errores, pero sentía que tenía que decirles lo que paso, en verdad siento mucho este mensaje tan largo lleno de puras tonterías sobre mí, no espero que me feliciten ni que me elogien por expresarme al contrario espero críticas o reclamos por haberles hecho perder el tiempo leyendo esto, sé que no soy perfecto pero les prometo que en el próximo FIC mejorare la redacción y en todos los aspectos posibles, sin más tonterías que decir por el momento les pido disculpas si eh ofendido a alguien con mis palabras y siéntanse libres de dar su comentario y si lo desean insultarme por ser digamos que imprudente u odioso, les daré toda la razón, ahora disfruten del FIC, espero les guste, ARRIVA EL HEAVY METALL! "°j°".

22.- La paz que viene de la tragedia.

Trunks: Como dormiste Artemis? – dijo Trunks mientras estaba en la cocina preparando las bolas de carne y pescado que le prometió al gato.

Artemis: Pues bien, y dime que harán el día de hoy se supone que ustedes saldrían hoy.

Trunks: No lo sé, pero estoy pensando en decirle a Mina que el día de hoy no solo salgamos nosotros dos.

Artemis: A que te refieres?

Trunks: En que pienso decirle que si solo por esta vez podríamos invitar a Gohan a que se la pase bien por un día.

Artemis: Ah, ya veo te refieres a todas las cosas que le pasan, pues pienso que harías bien, pero Mina algunas veces es posesiva en eso de las citas.

Trunks: No creo que diga que no, aparte ella mejor que nadie sabe las cosas por las que Gohan ah pasado y sé que podremos pasar un buen rato los tres – dijo mientras se acercaba al gato blanco y le daba la comida que le había prometido.

Artemis: Pero bueno, acaso mina no piensa levantarse?

Trunks: Bueno, será mejor dejarla dormir un poco más, no creo que le haga daño.

Artemis: Si tú lo dices.

Así la mañana transcurrió normalmente, hasta que Mina se levantó cerca de las once de la mañana, cuando Trunks y Artemis se levantaron a las siete para poder prepararse y hacer las cosas que siempre hacen, como todos los días Artemis se fue de la casa de su amiga después de haber comido, este se fue hacia la casa de Serena para ver a Luna, por otra parte Trunks se quedó para poder prepararse para su salida con Mina, la cual rápidamente se preparó después de haber dormido mucho tiempo.

Trunks: Apresúrate Mina, que quiero alcanzar al señor Picoro y ah Gohan antes de que se vallan a entrenar – le dijo mientras salía corriendo de su hogar.

Mina: No te preocupes, después de todo tu saber volar.

Trunks: Si, pero eso no significa que pueda ir exhibiendo esa habilidad durante el día.

Mina: Bueno, entonces será mejor tomar un taxi para poder llegar rápido.

Así la pareja tomo un Taxi que rápidamente los llevo al Templo Hikawa, donde estaban Gohan y Picoro hablando.

Picoro: Si en verdad deseas salvar a esas dos, entonces tienes que aumentar más tus poderes, eres el hijo de Goku, y como te dije antes de enfrentar a los saiyajins, tú serás el único capaz de defender la tierra cuando tu padre no este, ahora necesito que te concentres y que dejes de pensar en todo lo malo, concéntrate.

Le dijo Picoro, mientras Rei y Serena miraban con gran interés el entrenamiento de Gohan y Picoro, todos estaban en la parte trasera del Templo, al poco tiempo llegaron Trunks y Mina, quienes habían pasado a recoger a Gohan para que se distrajera un poco y poder descansar.

Trunks: Gohan, ya estás preparado? – dijo mientras miraba como el niño se levantaba del suelo.

Gohan: Si, ya estoy listo.

Picoro: Y adonde piensan ir, tú y esa niña está interrumpiendo el entrenamiento.

Mina: Lo sentimos, solo que Trunks me dijo que Gohan debería de venir con nosotros para que jugara un poco.

Picoro: Ya veo, si van a irse entonces será mejor que se vallan rápido.

Al poco tiempo, los tres se fueron del templo no sin antes de que Mina se despidiese de Serena y Rei, y Gohan se despidiera de Goku a pesar de que este estaba dormido, cuando ellos se fueron Picoro se fue volando hacia un lugar donde pudiera estar solo para poder entrenar, mientras tanto Mina y compañía habían llegado a la zona comercial de Tokio para poder ir a ver una película y después caminar un rato.

Mina: Entonces Gohan, dime te gusto salir con nosotros?

Gohan: Si, pero no tenían que haberme traído, pensé que querían estar ustedes dos solos.

Trunks: No, nada de eso es que como hemos estado algo tensos durante estos días, pensé que lo mejor sería que mínimo tú salieras a divertirte con alguien más, no piensas lo mismo?

Gohan: Si, pero no me gusta dejar a mi papá mientras está enfermo.

Mina: No te preocupes, estoy segura de que a tu papá hubiera estado de acuerdo en que salieras un rato del templo, aparte desde que llegaron no han tenido un momento de descanso.

Gohan: Si, tienes razón! Pero debo de decir que por alguna razón ustedes dos me recuerdan a mis papás en este momento.

Mina: Te recordamos a tus padres, A que te refieres?

Gohan: Bueno, es que cuando salgo con mis papás ellos también van agarrados de la mano.

Trunks: Agarrados

Mina: De la mano.

Así la pareja se dio cuenta de que estaban caminando tomados de la mano sin ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, al poco tiempo los dos se soltaron y se ruborizaron por la pena de que Gohan se haya percatado de eso antes que ellos, por otra parte Picoro después de haber entrenado se dirigió hacia donde estaba Vegeta.

Vegeta: Que quieres nameku? – dijo mientras miraba hacia la ciudad desde la torre de Tokio.

Picoro: Sabes perfectamente a que eh venido, desde que Goku está enfermo creo que tú eres el más indicado para solucionar todo esto – hablo mientras miraba a Vegeta por la espalda.

Vegeta: Ya veo, hasta que piensan reconocer mis habilidades, pero recuerda que solo peleare por mí, no tengo intención de salvar a nadie y tampoco de ayudar a unos inútiles como ustedes.

Picoro: No eh venido a pedirte que ayudes a esas niñas, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas solo te pido que estés preparado para la batalla, hace poco un sujeto ataco a una de ellas y dijo que dentro de poco tendríamos que luchar, si bien se han vuelto fuertes los enemigos ahora parece ser que tenemos desventaja no pienso decirles a esas niñas que no peleen, ya que tienen la fuerza suficiente como para detener al enemigo pero su falta de experiencia y su ingenuidad nos llevaran a la derrota si es que no actuamos con debe de ser.

Vegeta: Jajaja, y como deberemos de actuar ante esto, esas niñas solo estorban y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! – hablo violentamente y dando la vuelta para ver a Picoro de frente – ahora lárgate de aquí, yo sé que tengo que hacer.

Picoro: Esta bien, solo mantente alerta para la pelea, por cierto en verdad has aumentado tus poderes enormemente pero la diferencia entre tú y Goku ya no existe, ahora los dos están al mismo nivel.

Vegeta: Ya cállate! No me compares con ese inútil de Kakarotto, ya que después de que esto termine él es el siguiente en mi lista, así que será mejor que se recupere pronto para tener un ajuste de cuentas.

Picoro: No importa que problemas haya entre tú y Goku, solo te diré que si Goku no está listo para luchar cuando se necesite, tu podrías ser el único capaz de derrotar al enemigo más fuerte.

Vegeta: El más fuerte, habla con más claridad estas diciendo que aparte de esos saiyajin inútiles y esos niños, hay alguien más.

Picoro: No estoy seguro de eso, pero será mejor estar preparado en dado caso de que las cosas salgan peor que ahora.

Vegeta: Jajajaja, yo me ocupare de cualquier imbécil que ose desafiarme.

Picoro: Eso espero – dijo emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el templo de Rei.

Vegeta: Espera!

Picoro: Que deseas?

Vegeta: Esta esa niña en el templo?

Picoro: Cuál de todas?

Vegeta: Esa tonta que siempre hace de comer.

Picoro: No lo sé, pensé que no querías estar ahí.

Vegeta: Cállate, pero te guste o no iré contigo para ver cómo van las cosas con esas inútiles y ese moribundo de Kakaratto.

Así los dos emprendieron el vuelo hacia la casa de Rei, uno iba por no tener un mejor lugar y al otro lo movían las ganas de comer.

Picoro: Parece ser que ya todos se han ido – dijo mientras miraba desde afuera todas las luces apagadas.

Vegeta: Maldición!

Picioro: Espera a donde vas? – grito mirando a Vegeta como se iba del templo volando.

Por otra parte Gohan, Trunks y Mina ya estaban regresando hacia el templo para dejar a Gohan y después la pareja irse a descansar.

Gohan: Gracias por todo, me la pase muy bien! – decía mientras los tres llegaban al pie de las escaleras del templo.

Mina: Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado del paseo

Trunks: Espero que ya con esto te sientas mejor, ahora será mejor que descanses para que mañana tu y yo podamos entrenar y así salvar a Hotaru y Rini.

Gohan: Si, daré lo mejor de mí!

Entonces Gohan se despidió de los dos y rápidamente subió las escaleras para entrar a la casa de Rei, mientras Trunks y Mina miraban como el niño subió los escalones estos se tomaron de la mano.

Trunks: Y que quieres hacer ahora?

Mina: Quiero que me lleves volando a casa, déjame ver una vez más las estrellas más cerca.

Trunks: Ya veo.

Entonces Trunks Tomo de la cintura a Mina y los dos se besaron, el beso no fue tan largo al poco tiempo la rubia se sujetó fuerte de Trunks y ambos se fueron volando del lugar con rumbo a casa, por otra parte Lita se estaba dirigiendo hacia su casa, después haber ido a entrenar todo el día en el gimnasio de la escuela, pero en el momento exacto en el que introducía la llave para abrir la puerta, fue sorprendida por Vegeta, quien estaba descendiendo junto a la scout.

Vegeta: Así que vives en este lugar, sí que tienes malos gustos para escoger una casa.

Lita: Eso que te importa! Si has venido a molestar entonces será mejor que te largues de aquí!

Vegeta: Si que tienes valor para gritarme, pero te diré algo, hace falta más que eso para poder hacerme daño – dijo mientras se acercaba a Lita y esta se ponía en posición de combate.

Lita: Ddime ah que has venido!

Vegeta: Veras, eh pasado mucho tiempo sin comer algo así que eh venido a que me des algo para comer, o bien si no lo haces te exterminare ahora! – entonces Vegeta extendió su mano y empezó a cargar energía.

Lita: Si solo querías algo de comer tenías que haberlo pedido sin amenazar a la gente, esa faceta de exigir las cosas es muy molesta, pasa y antes de que intentes hacer algo más será mejor que te bañes, no dejare que alguien que no se ah bañado en días se siente en mi mesa a comer si no lo haces entonces no comerás nada!

Vegeta al verse amenazado con los alimentos hiso lo que le pidió la scout a cambio de comida, rápidamente se puso su ropa vieja después de haber hecho le que le pidieron.

Lita: Por lómenos ya no apestas a tierra y sudor – dijo mientras le servía un plato de arroz a Vegeta – Oye y dime dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Vegeta: Eso no te importa, ahora sirve más!

Lita: Valla que eres muy diferente de los demás, tienes cosas que los demás no tienen.

Vegeta: Eso es porque yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, el más fuerte del universo.

Lita: Ya veo, pero es necesario que actúes de esa manera?

Vegeta: Eso no te importa, ahora dame más comida.

Parte de la noche Lita se la paso haciendo preguntas a Vegeta, las cuales eran respondidas tajantemente y de manera muy agresiva, hasta que Lita pregunto algo muy qué hiso enojar a Vegeta.

Lita: Si eres el príncipe de los saiyajins, dime donde está tu reino donde debes de gobernar, dime qué clase de hombre es tu padre y que clase de mujer es tu madre, por que supongo que ese carácter tan horrible lo sacaste de tu padre no y esa determinación podría ser de tu madre?

Al poco tiempo Vegeta solo se paró algo molesto y con su fuerza golpeo la puerta, la cual salió disparada hacia la parte de afuera.

Lita: Que haces? Acaso estás loco?

Vegeta: Eres una niña muy molesta, no hagas comentario por los cuales te debas de arrepentir!

Así Vegeta salió y rápidamente emprendió el vuelo para perderse en la obscuridad de la noche, mientras Lita se preguntaba qué es lo que hiso para que se enojara más de lo habitual., en otra parte las cosas no marchaban como deberían tanto para Rini y Hotaru, las dos usaban todas sus fuerzas para quitar las ataduras que las tenían sujetadas de sus extremidades a una pared de piedra, pero mientras más lo intentaban más se cansaban, ya que su poder estaba siendo robado por Galahad y esto las debilitaba a cada momento.

Rini: No, ya no puedo más, mmmhhhhh, no es imposible.

Hotaru: No te preocupes, sé que pronto vendrán a ayudarnos y les daremos lo que se merecen a esos canallas.

Rini: Es fácil para ti decirlo, ya que esperas a que Gohan llegue a salvarnos, eso te da más fuerzas pero yo estoy muy cansada.

Hotaru: Si, ya vi tu rostro pero ya no te esfuerces más si sigues haciéndolo pronto te desmayaras.

Ambas habían pasado gran parte del tiempo esforzándose en salir, pero a pesar de que las dos estaban bajo las mismas circunstancias, Rini tenía un semblante de cansancio y fatiga el cual era ya muy difícil de disimular, al poco tiempo Hotaru empezó a llorar.

Rini: Porque lloras Hotaru?

Hotaru: Eesque me siento inútil, se supone que yo soy la sailor de la destrucción, pero me doy cuenta de que no soy nada útil, comparada con los sujetos contra los que estamos luchando y con los poderes del señor Goku y los demás soy nada, ellos me superan ampliamente, ya no soy la sailor de la destrucción, soy solo Hotaru, pero deseo ayudar a pesar de mi situación, ahora solo espero morir para justificar mi existencia, el ser una Sailor Scout.

Rini: No! No digas estupideces! Tu eres alguien de gran ayuda, no desees tu propia muerte, recuerda quien te espera, quienes te esperan, acaso ya no te importan Haruka, Setsuna o Michiru, piensa en el dolor que les causarías si ellas llegaran a perderte, tu eres como una hija para ellas, piensa en tu padre, el cual no has visto desde hace mucho tiempo, piensa en Gohan, quien debe de estar peor que nosotras por sentirse débil y perder una pelea, sin importar lo que suceda, no dejes ir a las personas que son importantes para ti. Por favor, no escojas la muerte para protegerlas. No importa lo que pase, debes vivir para protegerlas! Es muy fácil morir, pero para vivir se requiere de valor y eso es algo que tu tiene mucho valor así que por favor deja de decir cosas tristes!

22.- La obscuridad que ejerce justicia.

Vegeta se encontraba en un lugar muy retirado de la ciudad, desde que salió de la casa de Lita no pudo dejar de pensar en las preguntas que le había hecho la scout, ya que con esas preguntas incomodas para el empezaron a aparecer recuerdos de su infancia y de cómo era que el mismo se hacía daño entrenando para poder matar a Freezer, también recordaba que él quería vengarse de él pero esta venganza nunca se llevó a cabo por la interferencia de Goku, recordaba cómo fue humillado por Goku en su primer encuentro y como fue superado por un guerrero de clase baja, pero también pensaba que si no hubiera conocido a Goku nunca hubiera incrementado sus poderes al punto que ahora es casi insuperable, por otra parte Lita se encontraba hablando con las scouts del sistema exterior para pedirles un consejo sobre que pensar acerca de Vegeta, pero también Lita se sentía algo sola ya que todas sus amigas se habían separado para areglar sus asuntos.

Lita: solo espero que no se haya enojado mucho por mis comentarios.

Haruka: Ya veo, pero no creo que pase nada malo, digo no creo que porque le preguntaste algo incómodo él te busque para matarte, aparte como dijo Picoro, si él hubiera deseado matar a alguien desde hace mucho lo hubiera hecho, pero no ah hecho nada que no sea ser molesto.

Lita: Si lo sé, pero esque es una persona muy solitaria, pareciera ser que en ciertos momentos se odia así mismo por no ser la mitad del hombre que desea.

Michiru: No pienses eso, ese hombre tiene un orgullo muy grande cada victoria que tiene llenan su gran ego y por ende pareciera ser que solo vive para si mismo, pero también cuando Darién lo enfreno creo que se dio cuenta de que hay otras cosas que le dan fuerzas a Vegeta para poder luchar, es como si toda esa maldad, poder y voluntad que tiene fueran movidas hacia otro punto, pudiera ser una mujer.

Lita: Y que te hace pensar eso?

Michiru: Bueno, yo conocí a alguien que compartía el mismo carácter que Vegeta, pero menos sádico y un poco más atrevida – dijo mirando a Haruka.

Haruka: Pero que tonterías dices, si ese engreído de Vegeta no sabe exactamente para que existe.

Michiru: Te equivocas, recuerda el enfrentamiento entre Goku y Vegeta, parecía que esos dos nacieron para odiarse, pero como dicen las mejores amistades se dan en momentos de adversidad, así que no dudo en algún momento que ellos lleguen a ser buenos amigos en el futuro.

Lita: Tienes razón, pero sabes pareciera ser que también es muy desconfiado de las demás personas solo busca a los demás cuando las necesita como ayer que deseaba comer, en verdad es una persona muy compleja, vivir sin ser capaz de confiar en nadie es lo mismo que vivir sin sentir el amor de los demás y a mi parecer a él le falta mucho amor.

Haruka: Tratas de decirnos que estas interesada en él?

Lita: No nada de eso – dijo ruborizada – solo digo que es una pena que existan personas así.

Haruka: Hm el no creo que le guste ser llamado persona, recuerda que es un saiyajin y eso para él es ser como un dios, pero él es tan mortal como nosotros, todos en el universo tenemos diferentes motivos para vivir, pero hay un destino que todos compartimos y ese es la muerte.

Al poco tiempo Michiru se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para darles un poco de café y pan a sus amigas.

Lita: Oh muchas gracias – dijo tomando la taza en sus manos y viendo el pan que había sobre la meza.

Michiru: Quieres azúcar? – dijo mirando a Haruka.

Haruka: No, déjalo ahí yo me serviré cuando no esté tan caliente.

Michiru: Sabes Lita, una vez alguien me dijo que no hay mayor dolor que el que es causado por la felicidad, pero en el caso de Vegeta creo que es diferente, pienso que para él no habría mayor dolor que el que es causado por la humillación de perder contra un enemigo – dijo tomando asiento junto a Haruka

Haruka: Creo que ya has dado en el clavo, como suponemos todos él tiene a alguien quien defender y creo que ese alguien está en la dimensión de donde viene.

Lita: Pero la pregunta ahora sería si está viva o muerta.

Al poco tiempo bajo Setsuna las escaleras y hablo tomando por sorpresa a Lita y las otras dos.

Setsuna: Ella está viva, y parece ser que está embarazada.

Todad: Que?

Michiru: Pero como puedes saber eso, si se supone que ellos vienen de otra dimensión.

Setsuna: Recuerden que soy la sailor del tiempo, con ayuda de mis poderes pude ver un poco de la dimensión donde viven Vegeta y los otros, pero no puedo regresarlos a su dimensión, ya que eso está fuera de mi alcance.

Michiru: Pero como puedes hacer eso?

Setsuna: Yo puedo manejar el tiempo de esta dimensión y eh descubierto que usando mis poderes al máximo puedo crear ventanas de o mejor dicho portales de visión hacia otras dimensiones, pero eso requiere de casi todo mi poder y si me éxodo podría perder la vida.

Haruka: Ya veo, pero bueno es algo, eso significa que si todos ayudamos podremos encontrar una manera de que todos ellos regresen a donde pertenecen.

Setsuna: Eso sería lo mejor para todos, ya que si ellos no regresan su hogar quedara destruido.

Michiru: Te refieres a los androides de los que no hablaron verdad?

Setsuna: Si, no es su obligación defender esta dimensión, la cual nosotras tenemos que proteger pero sin embargo están haciendo lo posible por ayudarnos y eso no habla bien de nosotras, lo mejor sería terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Haruka: Si dices que Vegeta tendrá un hijo, eso significa que el solo usa su orgullo como una máscara para que nadie sepa quién es en verdad?

Setusna: No pienso lo mismo, a lo largo del tiempo ah habido seres que han amado, pero su amor fue tan egoísta que han hecho daño a muchas personas, un claro ejemplo seria la guerra de Troya, se dice que las guerras por el amor son las que valen más que el oro, pero son las que más hacen daño, el hijo que Vegeta tendrá no creo que cambie en nada a lo que es hoy, él es un ser salido de lo más obscuro del universo, un renegado y asesino, es una lástima decirlo pero el ah elegido un camino que solo puede ser recorrido bajo la obscuridad y la maldad.

Michiru: Entonces estas diciendo que Vegeta pudo haber violado a….

Setsuna: No de ninguna manera, no parece ser un sujeto que actué de esa manera tan baja, el amor que el da es egoísta y cruel, no creo que le importe mucho si para proteger a sus seres queridos tenga que matar a alguien.

Haruka: Esto confirma que los todos somos crueles por naturaleza.

Mientras el cuarteto de scouts se encontraba hablando sobre cómo es que en verdad era Vegeta, Serena se encontraba en la habitación de Goku con las manos sobre el pecho del saiyajin desnudo del torso.

Serena: Cada día es como un suplicio, pero espero que todo valga la pena al final.

Goku: Gracias, pero ya no te esfuerces más, por favor ya no sigas, si lo haces me sentiré culpable de que algo malo te llegara a pasar, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine te daré lo que tú quieras en agradecimiento, pero ya no sigas usando ese cristal, el cual parece debilitarte a cada momento – Dijo mientras estaba algo convaleciente sobre la cama y con un rostro lleno de fatiga y desesperación – por favor ya no lo hagas.

Serena: No te preocupes, en estos momentos cobrare lo que eh estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Así Serena tomo del rostro a Goku y le dio un beso al saiyajin, ante esto el guerrero se quedó sorprendido, pero debido a que estaba demasiado débil, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para quitarse a Serena de encima, al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Picoro, quien miraba sorprendido la escena.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, como veran ya hay un nuevo capítulo, agradezco todos sus reviews y sus sujerencias para seguir la serie, agradezco a MinaxYaten su comentario sobre el hecho de que le haya gustado lo del capítulo anterior, espero que le guste lo que puse en este capítulo sobre Mina y Tunks, mejor dicho espero que a todos les guste, IShipFabrevans me alegra mucho el saber que te haya gustado la parte de Lita y Vegeta, debo de admitir que pensaba poner un romance entre estos dos pero recordé que Lita es muy joven para Vegeta y como estoy siguiendo una parte de la historia de DBZ no se hubiera podido hacer el romance, Black Dragon Slayer no estoy muy seguro si hacer que Mina tenga un hij de Trunks, ya que el final todavía no lo tengo claro pero espero que todos estén preparados para llorar un poco, esa parte de Lita y las scouts del sistema exterior no la tenía contemplada pero en cierto momento me encontraba escuchando una canción llamada Knights of Cydonia y de alguna manera se me vino a la cabeza esa parte, espero que en este capítulo les guste lo que escribí sobre Lita, Haruka y Picioro, SS-PEGASUS-RYUSEI-KEN me gustó mucho tu ultimo comentario de si no les gusta no lo lean, tienes mucha razón nadie obliga a nadie a leer algo o escuchar algo y no se preocupen, las críticas no tiene que molestarme o desanimarme al contrario son una razón más para seguir escribiendo y mejorar bueno eso es algo que siempre eh pensado, mariae me da gusto que alguien más haya empezado a el Fic, y me han gustado mucho las sugerencias que me das para el próximo Fic, pero el próximo fic lo quiero poner a una decisión de ustedes, en cuanto a que historia les gustaría que escribiera, diré que todos ustedes son un motivo para escribir semana con semana, espero no verme muy sentimental pero les agradezco su apoyo, ahora les diré que ya estoy más cerca del final y también les diré que dejare de escribir durante mucho tiempo después de este Fic, jajajaja eso sería tonto, les reitero no dejare de escribir, pero sin juegos les diré que en este Fic eh puesto mucha imaginación y este es uno de los más queridos por mí de los dos que eh hecho, espero que a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mí, sin más tonterías que decir por ahora lean lo que eh escrito para ustedes, ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL! |°j°|

23.- The man who loved the moon.

- La luna, el sol y la tierra, anteriormente tres reinos que se dividieron el planeta Tierra en tres partes iguales, un día el príncipe proveniente del reino de la tierra conoció a la princesa de la luna, los dos cayeron enamorados y se juraron amor eterno, el cual tendría que pasar las barreras del tiempo y de la muerte, por otro lado había un guerrero proveniente del reino del sol, un día de lo más profundo del universo llego una amenaza que estuvo a punto de destruir los tres reinos, el guerreo del sol, al ver que los otros dos reinos habían sucumbido ante el poder del enemigo del espacio y que el reino del sol había sido destruido en su totalidad, el guerrero del sol decidió sacrificar su vida para el bien del planeta pero fue detenido por la reina de la luna, la cual había caído enamorada del valiente guerrero porque, al ser un hombre que tenía la sangre de una raza guerrera corriendo por sus venas, tenía un gran corazón y una mente libre de cualquier pensamiento corrupto, el príncipe del reino de la tierra al ver como poco a poco perdía su preciado amor, decidió…-

Darién: De alguna manera, esto me recuerda un poco lo que está pasando, es una lástima que la parte final no haya sido terminada – dijo cuándo cerraba un libro de cuentos fantásticos, el cual había obtenido en una vieja librería de Estados Unidos, al poco tiempo se levantó del sillón donde estaba y salió con dirección a casa de Serena, por otra parte en el templo Hikawa se encontraban Trunks, Picoro y Gohan preparándose para salir hacia un lugar retirado para poder entrenar un poco mientras Mina y Rei hablaban de Serena, la cual había salido corriendo la noche anterior sin razón alguna, o eso era lo que ellas pensaban.

Trunks: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, cuídate.

Mina: Si no te preocupes, te veré más tarde – así los dos se besaron y rápidamente los tres guerreros Z emprendieron el vuelo hacia un lugar lejano.

Rei: Veo que se llevan muy bien.

Mina: Si, pero también estoy muy preocupada, por Amy, Rini, Hotaru y Serena, no me puedo explicar todavía como es que ella pudo haberse ido y hasta ahora no sabemos nada de ella, cuéntame que fue lo que paso.

Rei: Pues ya te dije, solo escuche como fue que lloraba y cuando fui a ver qué pasaba, ella ya no estaba ahí, vi a Picoro, pero él dijo que era mejor no ir tras ella, ya que tenía cosas que hacer, a pesar de que le pregunté muchas veces él no me dijo que fue lo que paso.

Mina: Ya veo, entonces lo mejor será ir a buscarla.

Rei: Ve tu sola, yo me quedare si es que viene, solo espero que este bien.

Mina: Entendido.

Así Mina salio del templo y fue a buscar a su amiga en los lugares donde creía que podría estar, por otro lado Darién ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de Serena, sin pensar que ella no estaba.

Darién: Parece ser que no hay nadie, será mejor ir a la casa de Rei – dijo en sus pensamientos, fue entonces que se movió de donde estaba para ir a la casa de Rei, por otro lado los guerreros Z se estaban poniendo duros con el entrenamiento, en especial Picoro y Trunks, quienes luchaban entre ellos para incrementar sus poderes.

Picoro: Para ser joven, tienes un poder muy grande, puede que estés a punto de superar a Vegeta.

Trunks: Recuerde que soy el hijo de un saiyajin, el más poderoso de todos.

Picoro: Ha, pues eso lo veremos.

Así Picoro se lanzó contra Trunks iniciando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando Trunks vio la defensa baja de lado derecho del nameku no dudo un solo minuto en darle un golpe en las costillas, pero al momento del impacto Picoro detuvo el brazo del saiyajin con su antebrazo y sin poder escapar Trunks recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando volando hacia una gran piedra que estaba en las cercanías, al poco tiempo salió de entre los escombros Trunks, quien se acercó rápidamente a su oponente para desaparecer justo frente a él y luego aparecer detrás y darle una patada en la espalda seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mando hacia el suelo, ya en el suelo Picoro solo aparentaba estar inconsciente, cuando al poco tiempo que Trunks se preocupó un poco y se acercó para ver si estaba bien fue sorprendido por un leve rayo de energía proveniente de la mano derecha del guerrero pero rápidamente fue desviado por las dos manos del saiyajin.

Picoro: Veo que tu defensa es muy buen, pero recuerda algo, siempre debes de estar preparado para soportar cualquier clase de energía que sea enviada hacia a ti, debes de soportar la energía necesaria para destruir un planeta entero.

Trunks: No tiene por qué decírmelo, eh soportado los poderes de Freezer, algo que usted no pudo enfrentar tan fácilmente.

Picoro: Tienes la misma arrogancia que Vegeta, pero bueno ahora es tiempo de que entrenes con Gohan, bien te hice el favor de pelear contra Trunks primero para que pudieras ver sus movimientos y saber cuándo es que deja su guardia baja para poder atacar – dijo mirando a Gohan, quien estaba mirando con gran interés los poderes de un guerrero diferente de Vegeta y Goku.

Trunks: Muy bien Gohan, para este combate te advierto que no me contendré, así que será mejor que luches con todas tus fuerzas – Así el guerrero expulso gran parte de su energía y se convirtió en súper saiyajin, ante esto Gohan solo pudo ponerse en pose de batalla – aquí voy!

Gohan: Ahhhh!

Entonces los dos se acercaron rápidamente el uno al otro, para después desaparecer frente a Picoro y empezar una batalla aérea, en la cual Gohan no dejaba a Trunks que pudiera mover sus brazos, hasta que Gohan fue detenido por las dos manos y luego recibió un cabezazo en el rostro, para después ser lanzado hacia los pies de Picoro.

Picoro: Que esperas, levántate, el enemigo nunca esperara a que te pongas en pie!

Gohan: Si, Ahhhhhh!

Gohan se lanzó nuevamente contra Trunks y volvió a dar varios golpes y patadas sin acercarse un poco al cuerpo de su oponente, ya que Trunks leía muy fácilmente los movimientos del niño, hasta que Gohan pudo acertarle un fuerte golpe en el mentón, el cual mando a Tunks a volar por los cielos, hasta que llego un punto en el que Trunks se detuvo y rápidamente con sus manos empezó a hacer varios movimientos muy rápidos, hasta que al final junto sus pulgares y dedos índice tocándose y formando un diamante.

Trunks: Burning Attack!

Gohan: No perderé!, Masenko!

Los dos ataques se dirigían el uno hacia el otro, hasta que chocaron irremediablemente, la explosión de energía poco a poco empezaba cuartear el suelo y los árboles que habían alrededor se salían del suelo debido a la fuerte onda expansiva que los empezaba a doblar, Picoro miraba sorprendido el avance en poco tiempo de Gohan, pero sabía que con ese poder no soportaría por mucho la energía de Trunks, hasta que Trunks movió sus dos manos para desviar el ataque y que este saliera hacia el cielo para explotar, después de la tremenda explosión Gohan se encontraba de pie con su ropa un poco quemada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Trunks: Gohan! Estas bien? – dijo mientras bajaba hacia donde estaba Gohan y volvía a su estado normal.

Gohan: Si, gracias por haber luchado conmigo, solo que me siento inútil al saber que no puedo llegar todavía al nivel de ninguno de ustedes dos.

Picoro: No te preocupes, dentro de poco tú superaras el poder de los dos juntos, recuerda que eres un alumno del gran Picoro Dai Maho y que por tu cuerpo corre la sangre de un gran guerrero – entonces Picoro puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Gohan y le sacudió el cabello.

Picoro: Bien, creo que esto es todo, será mejor regresar, ya mañana seguiremos.

Entonces los tres partieron con rumbo al templo Hikawa, donde estaba Darién y Rei hablando de cómo era que Serena había desaparecido y sobre la posición de Picoro ante eso, por otro lado Trunks ya había llegado a la casa de Mina, quien estaba mirando por la ventana las estrellas, al poco tiempo Trunks la sorprendió en la ventana.

Mina: Ahhhhh! Trunks, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Trunks: Lo siento, es que quería darte un susto, jajaja.

Mina: Pues me alegra que hayas logrado tu objetivo!

Trunks: Vamos, no te enojes, recuerda que si haces muchas caras feas tu piel perderá su brillo.

Mina: Solo lo dices por quedar bien.

Trunks: No nada de eso – Así Trunks se acercó al rostro de Mina y le dio un beso, el cual fue muy bien correspondido por la scout, después se separaron y Mina se dio con la sorpresa de que Trunks tenía una marca en la mejilla derecha.

Mina: Pero quien te lastimo? – dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla lastimada – te duele mucho?

Trunks: No, nada de eso, me lastime entrenando con Ghan.

Mina: Quieres decir que Gohan fue quien te hiso eso? – Su novio dio un si con la cabeza - sí que puede dar grandes sorpresas.

Trunks: Pero es comprensible, desea a como dé lugar terminar todo esto.

Mina: Y tú también deseas terminar con todo esto?

Trunks: Mentiría si te dijera que no, pero una parte de mí ya se ah apegado mucho a este estilo de vida, tengo muchas responsabilidades por delante y no puedo darme el lujo de vivir feliz sabiendo que mi madre y mi padre están sufriendo, sabiendo que el mundo que deseo proteger se está despedazando poco a poco, por otro lado admito que este es el mejor momento de mi vida, uno que nunca podrá ser reemplazado por nada, tú me has enseñado que el dolor tiene razones para ser sentido y también que el amor es tan fuerte que no importan las heridas del alma, del corazón o del cuerpo siempre que te recuerde todo eso se curara y aunque este solo sé que saldré adelante.

Mina al poco tiempo rompió en llanto, ya que sentía que con cada día que pasaba Trunks estaba a punto de irse a su hogar.

Trunks: Pero porque lloras?

Mina: Lo siento, solo que nunca pensé que existiera alguien como tú, no es justo que después de que tú y yo nos hayamos encontrado solo para ser separados, no es justo!

Trunks: No te preocupes, siempre que pienses en mi yo estaré a tu lado.

Los dos entonces se abrazaron y como si hubiera sido magia los dos se besaron y empezaron a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo del uno del otro, hasta que poco a poco las ropas fueron un estorbo y los dos quedaron completamente desnudos sobre la cama, Mina quien estaba sobre Trunks solo pudo mirar como el cuerpo de su amado estaba con heridas recientes del entrenamiento.

Mina: Déjame curar con besos las heridas que por mi culpa te has hecho.

Trunks: No digas tonterías, lo que hago por ti solo lo hago sin esperar a ser curado, cada una de estas marcas significan cada latido que mi corazón da por ti, cada golpe que recibo lo recibo con gusto solo por protegerte.

Mina: Aun así déjame iniciar el sueño de mi vida.

Los dos se sumergieron en un intercambio de besos, caricias y abrazos, donde un sueño se podía hacer una realidad y donde la realidad solo era una pesadilla, mientras tanto Luna y Artemis buscaban desesperadamente a Serena en la ciudad pero sin dar con ella, cada minuto que pasaba era desesperante, por otro lado Picoro y Gohan ya habían llegado donde Rei y Darién.

Darién: Valla, hasta que se dignan en venir, en especial tu Picoro!

Picoro: Ahora se puede saber que pasa, pensé que ese niño ya había aceptado todo lo relacionado con nosotros.

Rei: Ese no es problema, es necesario que nos digas que fue lo que paso ayer en la noche, dinos que fue lo que paso como para que Serena desapareciera sin decir nada a nadie, por favor!

Picoro: No puedo decirles nada, solo les diré que ella necesita mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, para saber que puede causar mucho daño y para razonar sobre sus sentimientos.

Darién: Ya veo, no pensé que esto fuera difícil para ella, me podrías decir a donde ah ido?

Picoro: Aunque hayas usado un tono de lo más tranquilo conmigo, no sé dónde está, será mejor que tú la busques, la respuesta la podrías tener tú.

Así Darién salió corriendo del Templo en dirección al parque, cerca del lago, donde fue el último beso que se habían dado después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, el lugar donde Darién dijo por última vez cuanto amaba a Serena, cuando le dijo que su amor era más grande que el mismo universo.

Darién: Serena, no pienso dejarte ir así como así, Serena!

Cuando llego al parque empezó a llover fuertemente durante unos minutos, pero eso a Darién no le importó en lo más mínimo y fue hacia el lago donde habían estado los dos solos por última vez.

Darién: Serena!

Serena: Darién!

Así la futura reina se dirigió hacia los brazos de Darién, pero cayó al suelo debido a que se resbalo con el agua y mirando el charco sobre el que había caído empezó a llorar, raramente esa noche el cielo se había despejado dejando ver todas las estrellas del firmamento y una parte de la luna llena, la cual resplandecía como la plata, al poco tiempo Darién se acercó y miro en dirección a Serena.

Darién: Sabes, los charco fueron creados para ver hacia el cielo sin necesidad de alzar la cabeza.

Serena: Nno lo sabía, Darién por favor perdóname, soy de lo peor, no merezco ser amada por ti o por Rini, no tengo el derecho de verte a los ojos!

Darién: No, no digas eso, yo siempre te jure amor eterno, esto me ah enseñado que siempre habrá alguien mejor o alguien peor, antes pensaba que yo era un ejemplo a seguir para ti o para las chicas, antes creía que siendo como soy era suficiente, antes pensaba que nadie podría ser mejor que yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad me falta mucho por aprender y mucho por comprender, no soy la mitad del hombre que pensaba ser.

Serena: No!, no digas eso, tu eres el mejor, no hay nadie como tú, eh visto que dentro de cada quien hay cualidades y habilidades que nos hacen diferentes y especiales, tú tienes cosas que nadie más tiene.

Así Darién se arrodillo junto a Serena y la tomo por los hombros para poder ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, mientras los dos se miraban Darién no pudo aguantar más y le dio un beso a Serena, el cual fue correspondido sin miedo alguno por parte de Serena, así los dos se besaron durante un largo rato y al poco tiempo se fueron del lugar para ir rumbo al hogar de Darién, la noche paso sin percance alguno, pareciera ser que las cosas ya se habían arreglado en los corazones de cada uno, pero había un fuego, el cual ardía de tristeza e impotencia.

Darién: Entonces eso hacías con Goku todas las noches, valla que es afortunado.

Serena: No digas eso, él me había salvado una vez y es mi deber ayudarle a que se recupere, pero no puedo hacer que se reponga al cien por ciento, sus poderes son muy grandes, diría que infinitos para mí, así que te pido que me ayudes y entre los dos le demos lo que le resta de poder para que este pleno a la hora de pelear.

Darién: No te preocupes, siempre te apoyare.

Así los dos salieron del departamento después de haber pasado la noche juntos, mientras tanto Rei y Lita miraban como los tres guerreros Z se preparaban para salir a entrenar.

Lita: Esperen! Podría ir con ustedes, saben desde que llegaron siempre me pregunte qué clase de entrenamiento hacen para tener esa resistencia tan impresionante y esa concentración, por favor.

Picoro: Solo no estorbes.

Trunks: Entonces déjame llevarte.

Lita: Pero y Mina, no habrá problemas?

Trunks: No te preocupes, ella no dirá nada, en primer lugar se quedó muy dormida y bueno ni siquiera está aquí como para decir algo, así que no veo el inconveniente.

Así los tres se fueron del lugar a toda velocidad, ya que no querían ser vistos volando por más personas aparte de las scouts, al poco tiempo al pie de las escaleras habían llegado Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna en carro.

Michiru: Bien, acaso no piensas bajar?

Haruka: No, ustedes dos vallan con las demás al templo, yo iré a ver otras cosas – dijo mirando hacia el cielo, Michiru entonces se percató de tres puntos resplandecientes saliendo del templo – regresare pronto.

Michiru: Ten cuidado.

Michiru vio como Haruka se alejaba velozmente del templo y seguía a los tres puntos brillantes.

Setsuna: Crees que este bien?

Michiru: No te preocupes, será mejor ver cómo están las otras.

Mientras volaban en dirección al área de entrenamiento, Picoro se dio cuenta de que Haruka los había empezado a seguir, se preguntaba por qué ahora había muchas molestias, pero finalmente llegaron al lugar del entrenamiento.

Picoro: Sera mejor esperar un poco antes de entrenar, no pienso repetir las mismas cosas dos veces.

Lita: Pero que esperamos, si nadie sabe de este lugar o sí?

Trunks: No lo dice por eso, lo que pasa es que una de tus amigas quiere unirse a esto.

Al poco tiempo llego un carro de color rojo y del cual bajo Haruka, quien miraba con gran detenimiento a los cuatro.

Haruka: Se puede saber para qué han venido a este lugar?

Trunks: Lo que pasa es que Lita deseaba ver como entrenábamos, así que la hemos traído para que vea como se tiene que entrenar.

Haruka: Bien, podría ser que me pueda unir a ustedes?

Trunks: Si así lo deseas, o usted que opina señor Picoro?

Picoro: Solo espero que no se arrepientan, pero bueno basta de charla y empecemos.

Así Picoro se quitó su turbante y la capa, Trunks e quito la chamarra que siempre usaba dejando a Lita totalmente sorprendida por la apariencia de Trunks.

Picoro: Acaso ustedes no piensan transformarse?

Lita: Bueno, si solo entrenaremos, no veo necesario el transformarnos.

Picoro: Entonces a que han venido, cuando uno entrena no debe de haber diferencia entre la batalla real, si luchas transformada, entonces debes de entrenar transformada, si yo pelea con mi máximo poder, entonces entrenare con el máximo!

Haruka: Esta bien, si lo que deseas es que usemos todo el poder que tenemos, está bien.

Entonces Haruka y Lita se transformaron en Uranus y Jupiter, para poder iniciar el entrenamiento.

Picoro: Muy bien, lo primero que haremos será un combate de calentamiento, ayer Gohan y Trunks lucharon, así que ahora toca el turno de….

Uranus: Yo peleare, contra…

Picoro: Muy bien, ya que tú serás la primera en pelear, yo seré tu oponente.

Uranus: Bien, me parece justo, así entenderé mucho más sobre su estilo de pelea.

Picoro: Bien, mientras ustedes dos enséñenle a la otra niña como debe de leer los movimientos del oponente.

Así los dos se pusieron en posición de combate y se miraron el uno al otro esperando el momento idóneo de atacar, hasta que Picoro dio la sorpresa estirando sus dos brazos para poder golpear a Uranus, ante esto la scout salto y junto algo de poder en uno de sus puños y fue directamente al rostro del nameku, el cual evadió fácilmente el golpe desapareciendo frente a ella y volviendo a aparecer unos metros detrás de la sailor.

Picoro: Parece ser que ninguna de ustedes sabe leer el Ki de sus oponentes, eso es una gran desventaja, si no pueden leer el Ki de sus oponentes no sabrán por donde podría atacar, así que ese sería un buen inicio, leer el Ki de las personas.

Uranus: Veo con gran satisfacción, que tú no eres solo puro musculo como los demás, sabes usar el cerebro.

Picoro: No digas tonterías, Goku y Vegeta son más de lo que piensas, ellos son podrían no parecerlo, pero al momento de luchar saben usar la cabeza, ese es otro error que cometen muy a menudo, se fían de la apariencia del oponente, a veces los de apariencia fuerte no siempre son poderosos y los de apariencia débil pueden llegar a dar una gran sorpresa.

Uranus: Entonces prepárate, porque soy más de lo que aparento.

Picoro: Demuestramelo.

Entonces Uranus fue corriendo hacia el nameku, el cual lo esperaba en posición de pelea, cuando Uranus estuvo lo suficientemente cerca inicio a dar golpes al nameku, los cuales eran fácilmente evadidos y bloqueados sin gran esfuerzo hasta que Picoro descuido un poco su rostro y recibió un golpe de parte de la scout, el cual solo pudo hacer que Picoro volteara su rostro un poco, pero nada de gravedad, entonces empezó a hablar con el puño de su oponente todavía incrustado en el rostro.

Picoro: Sabes, otro gran problema que veo es que a pesar de que tienes piernas no sabes cómo dar una patada, permíteme enseñarte cómo hacerlo.

Entonces el nameku tomo del cabello a Uranus y la llevo hacia el suelo, para después ser golpeada por el pie de Picoro.

Uranus: Si estuvieras en mi lugar sabrías muy bien porque no uso mis pies para defenderme – dijo mientras se reponía del golpe – o es que acaso no sabes de mujeres?

Picoro: Ha, niña tonta, te sorprendería saber algo sobre mí, en mi planeta no hay necesidad de mujeres, te sorprendería saber que mi padre fue el que me dio a luz, la raza ala que pertenezco no necesita de mujeres para poder sobrevivir.

Uranus: Pero es que acaso no conocen el amor?

Picoro: El amor, jaja, el amor de una mujer no existe en mi planeta, el amor de hermanos es el único que conozco.

Uranus: Pero entonces como nacen sus hijos?

Picoro: Créeme, es algo que te sorprendería, pero yo nací de un huevo, el cual provenía de la boca de mi padre.

Lita: Esto es lo más raro que eh escuchado en toda mi vida.

Gohan: Por qué raro?

Lita: Mejor hay que seguir viendo la pelea.

Después de la charla, Picoro lanzo una ráfaga de energía hacia Uranus, la cual la dejo fuera de combate a pesar de que no uso mucho poder.

Uranus: En verdad eres sorprendente.

Picoro: Para verte tan frágil, en verdad resistes y sabes luchar, pero hay que afinar algunos detalles - el resto del entrenamiento se invirtió en enseñarles algunos movimientos a Jupiter y Neptune, hasta que sintieron un gran ki proveniente del templo Hikawa y rápidamente emprendieron el vuelo hacia el templo sin pensarlo, por otro lado Galahad ya estaba pronto a iniciar el ataque sobre la ciudad y los demás guerreros ya estaban ansiosos por iniciar la batalla final, ya se acerca el tiempo del fin para los guerreros z y las scouts que protegen el amor.

24.- Unio post pluviam

Amarth: Han sentido eso? Es un terrible poder, que va aumentando sin control, podría ser que?

Amon: Si, es el pensé que nunca se recuperaría de esa enfermedad!

Galahad: No se ah recuperado, solo han hecho que su enfermedad no avance más de lo que ya lo ah hecho, han retrasado su muerte un poco, no se asusten con tan poco sus poderes se incrementaran más de lo esperado, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, ustedes se encargaran de pelear contra los demás y yo me encargare de eso saiyajins.

Meliot: Pero nosotros queremos matar a Vegeta, si no nuestra venganza no se llevara a cabo nunca!

Galahad: No seas tonta, será más fácil si yo lucho contra esos dos.

Balin: Bueno, solo espero que no mueras.

Galahad: Idiota, no sabes la gran cantidad que tengo, mis poderes no se comparan con los de ustedes.

Gareth (Nicolás): Entonces que recomienda hacer señora, desea iniciar el ataque hoy o quiere esperar un poco más?

Galahad: Solo hasta mañana, déjenlos descansar este día, el cual será el último que tendrán.

Gaheris: Esto más que ansiosa por inicia la pelea.

Ozzana: Pues guarda tus fuerzas para mañana, por ahora solo conviene que descansemos.

Galahad: Por el momento lo mejor será ir con esas dos niñas.

El plan de Glahad ya estaba tomando un rumbo diferente, originalmente planeaba usar a los cuatro saiyajins que habían caído en la dimensión de las scouts para poder luchar contra las sailors, pero con la llegada de los niños del planeta Cidonya, todo había cambiado, ya que ahora tenía una ventaja importante para el combate no solo en cuanto a poder se refiriera, también en los sentimientos de sus enemigos, sabía que Nicolás y Amy eran un comodín a usar contra las scouts, pero todavía quedaba un cabo suelto contra los guerreros Z ya que había visto como era su manera de luchar, sabía perfectamente que aunque deseara manipular a uno de los guerreros le iba a ser muy difícil ganarle a uno de ellos sin matarlo, también sabía que si lograba tener el control de uno de los guerreros Z los sentimientos no eran un facto a tomar en cuenta por ninguno de ellos, su única salida contra Vegeta y los otros era luchar sin piedad, por otro lada en el templo Hikawa las cosas pareciera ser que poco a poco se estaban componiendo.

Goku estaba en la parte trasera del templo, junto a Serena, Rei, Setsuna, Mina, Michiru y Darién, al poco tiempo llegaron Trunks, Picoro, Gohan, Lita y Haruka, las cuales iban en los brazo de Picoro y Trunks.

Gohan: Papáaaaa! – dijo el niño yendo rápidamente hacia los brazos de su padre e inundado de felicidad de verlo en buen estado y lleno de energía – me alegra verte bien!

Goku: No te preocupes Gohan, me alegra que hayas estado entrenando durante el tiempo que no estuve bien, muy pronto podrás superarme y eso me da mucho gusto.

Gohan: No papá, tu eres el mejor guerrero!

Goku: Bueno de cualquier manera me alegra verte.

Así Goku se inclinó hacia Gohan y le dio un abrazo para demostrarle su cariño, ante esto las scouts solo pudieron romper en llanto al ver como la figura de un padre era muy necesaria para la crianza de un hijo, las más afectadas por la escena fueron Rei, quien al no ver muy seguido a su padre recordó los pocos momentos en los que ella estaba con él, también recordó como era que su abuelo se encargó de su crianza durante toda su vida, por otro lado Mina solo recordó pocas cosas sobre sus padres, Lita a quien se le salían las lágrimas recordaba a sus padres y como era que habían muerto.

Mina: Esto es muy conmovedor.

Lita: Si.

Picoro: Muy bien, basta de llantos, ahora ya que Goku está en buenas condiciones podremos empezar la búsqueda de las otras dos niñas y la pelea contra eso sujetos.

Goku: No te adelantes Picoro, a pesar de que me encuentro bien, todavía me falta recuperarme y esto se lo agradezco a Darién y Serena, gracias por ayudarme, les juro que matare a esos desgraciados y traeré de regreso a Rini y Hotaru.

Serena: No, no te esfuerces demasiado, nos sentimos bien con el hecho de que tú ya estés recuperado, nosotros podremos hacer el resto, no es así Darién

Darién: Si, tú tienes que recuperarte y evitar luchar.

Goku:No, no quiero hacerlo deseo con todas mis fuerzas medir mis poderes con los de esos sujetos, aparte esto será una prueba para ver si el tiempo que eh estado entrenando para enfrentar a esos androides ah dado resultados.

Trunks: Señor Goku, no es por desanimarlo pero si a usted le llega a pasar algo en esta batalla, eso significa que el futuro que tanto deseamos proteger será un infierno sin su presencia, por favor no pelee y déjenos esta batalla a nosotros, como usted dijo Gohan ah entrenado al igual que yo y que el señor Picoro y no creo que mi padre se haya quedado de brazos cruzados lo más probable es que el también haya entrenado un poco.

Goku: No se preocupen, si algo me llegara a pasar estoy seguro de que mi hijo tomara el camino que no pude completar así que no se preocupen por mi.

Mina: Pero señor Goku….!

Picoro: Déjenlo, el ya ah tomado una decisión y hay que respetarla, aparte no es como si Goku fuera un tonto para luchar, ah estado en peores situaciones y siempre salió vencedor en sus combates.

AL poco tiempo se vio una luz, la cual se aproximaba a gran velocidad, se trataba de Vegeta quien había sentido el gran poder de Goku y fue a ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, veo que ya te has recuperado de esa enfermedad, pero dime que has hecho para curarte?, acaso esas semillas también curan enfermedades?, habla ya insecto!

Goku: No, nada de eso, todo esto fue gracias a Serena y Darién, ellos me han curado usando una técnica muy rara llamada curación lunar.

Así Vegeta volteo a mirar a las scouts, quienes estaban preparadas para un insulto de parte del príncipe de los saiyajins.

Vegeta: Veo que no son tan inútiles como pensaba.

Darién: Que has dicho?

Vegeta: Acaso quieres intentarlo nuevamente?

Serena: No, por favor cálmate Darién y no le hagas caso.

Vegeta: Jajajaja, hasta esa niña te detiene, porque ya sabe el resultado de la pelea, bien Kakartto, ahora será mejor que empecemos donde nos quedamos y terminemos nuestra batalla.

Picoro: No, nada de eso, lo mejor será que terminen sus problemas en otro momento, ahora lo que importa es la búsqueda de esas niñas y el regreso a casa.

Vegeta: Bien, entonces será cuando regresemos - Así Vegeta se dio la vuelta y antes de irse volteo a ver una última vez a Goku – será mejor que no te metas en la próxima pelea Kakarotto, demostrare que yo soy el más fuerte del universo – entonces emprendió el vuelo y se fue del lugar.

Después de la recuperación de Goku, todos pudieron pasar el resto del día tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, la primera acción de Goku después de recuperarse fue pedirle mucha comida a Lita y jugar un poco con Gohan para que ya no se preocupara mucho, por otro lado, cuando Darién y Serena se retiraron del templo y llegaron al departamento ambos se sentaron a cenar algo y luego de un rato ambos durmieron en la misma cama, al mismo tiempo en las afueras de la ciudad Glahad y los otros se dispersaron por la ciudad e iniciaron el ataque para llamar la atención de las scouts y robarles el cristal de plata, en el transcurso de la pelea también intentarían matar a Vegeta y a Goku, mientras tanto Rini y Hotaru estaban en el refugio de Galahad perdiendo minuto a minuto todo su poder y siendo dispersado entre Galahad y sus aliados.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, como verán el capítulo está un poco corto, pero me eh esforzado mucho al hacerlo, en verdad aprecio todas sus recomendaciones y apoyo para seguir con la historia, como verán hay un fuerte cambio en este capítulo, aclaro de una buena vez, esto lo hice ya que es una recomendación de Charlie, no lo hago porque el foro de malos fics me hayan convencido, lo hago por una de las personas que le interesa este Fic, espero que les guste este capítulo, perdonen el hecho de que no haya subido el capítulo en viernes, pero es que ese día después de la universidad me fui con unos amigos a jugar futbol americano y cuando llegue a casa estaba muy cansado, solo pude escribir una hoja, pero ahora ya está aquí, si bien esta corto creo que si les gustara más que otros capítulos, espero lo disfruten tanto como una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una coca - cola, jajaj creo que tengo hambre, pero bueno sin más tonterías que decir los dejos con la lectura, ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL!, vamos a ver a MEAGDETH, por cierto me di cuenta de que escuchar a megadeth y escribir este fic al mismo tiempo en verdad es inspirador, oh si lo olvidaba, verán para mi próximo fic pienso dejar que ustedes me digan cual desean que escriba, los candidatos son Hatsukio Limited, Clannad (SunoharaxKyou), sailor moonxgod of war( si no han jugado o visto videos de god of war, les recomiendo que lo hagan para que se den una pequeña idea de lo que haría en el fic, espero impaciente sus recomendación sobre cual desean que haga

25.- Lagrimas de las sirenas y la frialdad del fuego.

Era una noche algo nublada, en el cielo se avistaban nubes obscuras las cuales advertían una tormenta mientras tanto en el departamento de Darién, Serena se había levantado a las 12:30 de la noche, ya que no podía dormir – Me alegra que haya aclarado mis dudas – dijo la scout mirando a Darién mientras dormía – Serena se preguntaba cómo era posible que haya dudado del amor que tanto había jurado a su novio, se preguntaba cómo era que el comportamiento de las personas cercanas a Goku cambiara manera sorprendente – Me alegra que Picoro haya estado en ese momento para ayudarme a poner mis pensamientos y sentimientos en orden – al poco tiempo recordó cómo fue que después de haber deseado y besado a Goku, Picoro la ayudara a salir de su error.

Qué demonios estás haciendo? – dijo el nameku muy molesto por la escena que estaba presenciando, al poco tiempo tomo del brazo izquierdo a Serena y con gran fuerza la llevo a las afueras del templo – Porque lo has hecho?

Llo siento, en verdad no quería hacerlo! – dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos – pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, estoy segura de que tú también lo hubieras hecho! – dijo con voz alta la scout.

No seas tonta, no te compares conmigo, tu eres débil y no sabes lo que en verdad quieres! – dijo Picoro molesto por la acción que acababa de presenciar – Dime, acaso te has puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de las personas que te rodean?, haz pensado en Gohan y su madre?

Que has dicho? – dijo muy impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar – No pensaba que Goku tuviera esposa!

Sí que eres idiota, acaso pensabas que Gohan había nacido de la nada?, los dos tiene una responsabilidad más importante que defender la tierra, esa es el cuidar de la única persona que se preocupa por los dos más de lo necesario y tú quieres destruir un hogar, tu egoísmo te ah llevado a cometer vario errores, uno de esos es dudar sobre el amor que sientes hacia ese tal Darién, ahora será mejor que te largues de aquí si es que no quieres perder el poco respeto que te tengo! – Después de que Serena escucho las palabras de Picoro, salió corriendo en dirección desconocida en ese momento para todos.

Si no hubiera analizado bien mis sentimientos e ideas, no creo que haya podido haber pasado algo bueno – dijo la scout mirando a Darién dormir, por otra parte en la zona centro de Tokio se iniciaban los ataques.

Bien, es hora de empezar dispérsense por toda la ciudad, así mantendremos a esas scouts y los otros sujetos separados, lo mejor a hora será luchar individualmente, les quedo claro! – le dijo Galahad a todos lo que estaban de su lado – Bien entonces sepárense todos – al poco tiempo todos tomaron caminos diferentes, por un lado Amon, Dimmun y Amatrh se dirigieron hacia la zona norte de la ciudad, Meliot, Balin, Balan, Ozzana y Gaheris fueron hacia la zona sur de Tokio, Mercorious y Gareth (Nicolás) fueron hacia la zona este y Galahad se fue en dirección hacia donde estaba Vegeta.

Los primeros a atacar fueron Mercorious y Gareth, quienes solo mandaban rallos de energía hacia diferentes viviendas.

No puedo creer que no haya nadie cerca de este punto para que podamos divertirnos un poco – dijo Gareth, mientras mandaba una ráfaga de poder hacia una casa – No desesperes, pronto llegaran de eso estoy segura – Al momento exacto en el que estaba a punto de mandar una esfera de poder hacia un carro estacionado, fue fuertemente golpeada por otra ráfaga de poder que le dio de lleno en la espalada – Quien fue el que mando eso! – Grito Gareth – Jajajaja, por tan poco te sorprendes? – Dijo Picoro, quien estaba bajando de sus brazos a Rei – Nicolás, ya no sigas con esta destrucción sin sentido!

Jajajaja, ya te dije una vez que mi mayor deseo es matarte y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo – rápidamente Gareth (Nicolás) fue hacia Rei para poder darle un golpe, pero fue detenido abruptamente por el puño de Picoro – No dejare que te acerques a ella – Dijo a su oponente, el cual se estaba levantando de entre los escombros de la pared con la cual había chocado – Burbujas de Mercorious, exploten! – con ese ataque tanto Picoro como Rei habían sucumbido ante el poder de la scout – Ya ven, como no son el oponente indicado para nosotros dos – dijo Mercorious – Tal vez ellos no sean los indicados, pero yo te vencerá a ti, Maremoto de Neptuno!

Ese ataque iba directamente hacia Mercorious, pero fue detenido y desviado por su mano derecha – Que, Como has podido hacerlo? – Grito Neptune, quien estaba muy sorprendida por la resistencia de su ex compañera – Jajajaja, somos mucho más poderosos que los tres juntos y en esta batalla ustedes tiene la desventaja – Dijo Gareth quien ya estaba a lado de Mercorious.

Picoro, por favor déjanos este trabajo a nosotras dos, las dos podremos luchar y vencerlos sin necesidad de matarlos – Dijo Rei, quien era ayudada por Picoro para levantarse – Hmp, está bien, pero más les vale que no mueran o hagan sacrificios inútiles para vencerles – Al poco tiempo Picoro salió en dirección hacia donde sentía el Ki más poderoso – No dejare que te largues así como así! – dijo Nicolás mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en su mano izquierda para poder lanzarla contra el nameku – No, Nicolás que acaso tu no quieres matarme? – Grito la scout – Tienes razón, Mercorious! Tú lucha contra Neptune y yo contra Rei.

Está bien, esto será rápido – dijo con gran confianza – No creas que por haber resistido uno de mis ataques tienes esta batalla ganada – al poco tiempo Rei se transformó en Sailor Mars y la pelea inicio.

Por un lado estaban Mercorious y Neptune, las cuales se habían enfrentado y su batalla quedo inconclusa, por el otro estaban Gareth (Nicolás) y Sailor Mars, quienes pasaron de la indiferencia, al amor y luego a la guerra.

Mars, no creo que sea buena idea que los cuatro luchemos en el mismo lugar, lo mejor será separarnos para no causar problemas entre nosotras – dijo neptune – pienso lo mismo, pero antes de que luchemos, dime donde están Haruka y Setsuna – pregunto, ya que no quería que alguien interfiriera en su encuentro con Gareth (Nicolás) – No te preocupes, ellas están en otro lado – donde están? – Pregunto Mars, pero no puedo escuchar la respuesta ya que fue atacado por una ráfaga de energía proveniente de Gareth (Nicolás) – será mejor que te preocupes por la batalla, o es que quieres morir rápidamente? – antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue golpeado fuertemente por Mars, quien a pesar de no tener la gran fuerza de los guerreros Z pudo mandar a volar a Gareth (Nicolás) hacia un lugar retirado de donde inicio la batalla.

Maldita! – Grito Mercorious - Hey, yo seré tu oponente – al poco tiempo Mars se retiró del lugar y dejo a Neptune y a Mercorious solas – Bien, entonces prepárate – Dijo Mercorious.

La batalla entre las dos scouts inicio en el momento que las dos se dirigieron la una hacia la otra a gran velocidad para después chocar sus puños contra el rostro, la fuerza con la que habían dado el primer golpe era grande pero Mercorious tenía ventaja sobre Neptune, después de que las dos golpearon sus rostros se apartaron la una de la otra y se volvieron a poner en posición de batalla – Veo que has incrementado tus poderes una vez más, dime que es lo que te han hecho Amy? – Dijo Neptune con gran preocupación ya que no era normal tanto poder en una scout del sistema interno – Ja, no te preocupes, que no tendrás alguna oportunidad de hacerme daño – nuevamente las dos scouts arremetieron, pero esta vez las dos usaron sus técnicas especiales.

Maremoto de Neptuno! – grito la scout del sistema exterior, pero rápidamente su oponente lanzo un ataque igual de devastador – Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio, Estallen! – los dos ataque iban a gran velocidad y al momento del choque todo a su alrededor salió volando debido a la gran cantidad de energía que se había implementado, la esfera de energía de Neptune tenía gran fuerza, pero era poco a poco opacada por la ráfaga de poder de Mercorious, la cual poco a poco estaba congelando la esfera de Neptune – Maldición, no puedo dejarme vencer por ella, sé que anteriormente éramos compañeras, pero no puedo permitir que venza – dijo en pensamientos la scout del sistema exterior, así que decidió imprimir mucha más energía en su ataque, por otro lado estaba Mercorious, la cual tenía grandes dificultades al estar mandando grandes cantidades de poder para vencer a su oponente.

Cuando Neptune imprimo mucho más poder en su ataque, el cristal que tenía en el centro de su tiara empezó a brillar fuertemente – Perdóname Amy – Después de que ambos ataques estuvieran igualados en poder, la esfera de Neptune se hiso más grande y rápidamente opaco la ráfaga de energía de Mercorious, al poco tiempo la ráfaga impacto de lleno contra Mercorious.

Después de la gran explosión, de entre el humo y el fuego salieron varias sombras, las cuales eran de las personas que corrían aterrorizadas del lugar al ver tanta destrucción.

Nnnnno puedo creer que ya esté en mis limites, si esta pelea sigue así la primera en caer seré yo – dijo jadeantemente la scout del sistema exterior – Entonces será mejor que no vuelvas a atacar de la misma manera – Dijo Mercorious saliendo de entre el humo de la explosión, a pesar de seguir de pie tenía grandes evidencias de la ropa quemada y de lado izquierdo de su rostro, arriba del ojo salía sangre, mientras tanto Neptune, no mostraba daño alguno, pero sus energías decrecían en grandes proporciones.

En verdad tienes un gran potencial escondido, pero después de esto me has obligado a usar todo mi poder – dijo Mercorious – Entonces úsalo, no perderé – así las dos scouts se miraron fijamente – No puedo darme el lujo de perder, si lo hago inmediatamente iría a luchar contra Mars y no creo que ella esté en condiciones de una batalla dos a uno, debo de encontrar la manera de vencerla sin matarla, usaría el espejo para que me revele su debilidad, pero igual no me serviría de nada, solo que use el espejo para destruirla, pero si lo hago, no sería perdonada por ninguna, tal vez es como dicen Vegeta y los otros, tal vez la única manera de vencer seria matándola, perdóname Amy – dijo en sus pensamientos la scout del sistema exterior, al poco tiempo Mercorious brinco y se dirigió hacia Neptune, quien ya la esperaba con la guardia puesta, pero la scout del sistema exterior esquivo el golpe de su oponente para después tomarla por el brazo derecho, darle un golpe en el rostro pero sin soltarla del brazo – Reflejo Submarino! – Grito la sailor, mientras ponía en el rostro de Mercorious el espejo y de él salía una gran ráfaga de color azul reí que dio de lleno en el enemigo – Perdóname Amy – Después de la gran ráfaga creada por Neptune, Mercorious había quedado inconsciente, luego Neptune soltó del brazo a su enemiga, ya en el suelo Neptune acerco su rostro al pecho de Mercorious para ver si todavía vivía, su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar débiles latidos del corazón de su amiga.

Sera mejor irnos de aquí – Así Neptune cargo a Mercorious, quien sorprendentemente empezó a emanar un brillo azul cielo y sus atuendos se empezaban a poner a los de sailor mercury.

Por otra parte la batalla de Mars y de Gareth(Nicolás), la cual se estaba llevando en un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad pintaba muy mal para la scout, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo desde que iniciaron Mars se la había pasado esquivado difícilmente cada uno de los ataques y golpes enviados por su amado – Nicolás, ya detente, no quiero pelear contigo – dijo la scout muy preocupada y cansada, ya que su velocidad no era tan buena como la de su amado – Maldición, ya te dije que no me llamo Nicolás, me llamo Gareth! – Gareth(Nicolás) entonces desapareció frente a Mars y volvió a parecer frente a la scout solo para darle un golpe con la mano izquierda en las costillas y luego darle un codazo en la cabeza para mandarla al suelo – Bien mi querida Sailor Mars, este será tu ultimo día como la guerrero de Marte – Entonces le dio a Mars un rodillazo en el rostro y luego le piso el brazo derecho para evitar que Mars hiciera algún movimiento, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa de entre los arboles salieron dos cuervos para atacar a Gareth – Que? Pero si son Phobos y Deimos, gracias ustedes siempre han estado conmigo – dijo la scout mientras miraba como sus guardianes la defendían, después de que alejaron un poco a Gareth(Nicolás) de Mars, la scout se paró rápidamente y los cuervos permanecieron volando junto a su dueña, al poco tiempo los dos cuervos empezaron a emanar una fuerte energía y un resplandor naranja, para dar paso a una transformación.

Pero qué demonios está pasando? – dijo Gareth(Nicolás) sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, ya que los cuervos estaban adoptando la forma de dos mujeres, las cuales parecían ser de la misma edad que Hotaru, con el cabello igual de largo que el de Mars y de color negro, vistiendo ambas un traje parecido al de las sailor scouts, solo que este era de color violeta.

Quién demonios son ustedes? – dijo Gareth(Nicolás) con algo de preocupación ya que no esperaba la interferencia de alguien en la pelea – Nosotras somos las guardianas de la señorita Rei y pelearemos contra cualquiera o lo que sea que se atreva a hacerle algún daño a la princesa del planeta Marte – Dijo Deimos, Mars se quedó sorprendida, ya que no esperaba tener guardianes, siempre pensó que ella vivía para proteger a sailor moon y no para ser protegida – No Phobos y Demos, no quiero que luchen contra Nicolás, por favor no.

No se preocupe princesa, nosotras no podemos hacerle daño a la reencarnación del dios de la guerra, el dios Marte, el cual ah venido desde la era del mito solo para defenderla – Dijo Phobos con palabras llenas de seguridad – Que has dicho?, eso no puede ser posible! – Grito Mars.

Si es posible, solo tiene que recordar su vida pasada como la princesa del planeta Marte y el dios Marte también debe de hacer lo mismo – Cuando termino de hablar Phobos, rápidamente recibió una patada de Gareth(Nicolás), la fuerza del golpe fue tan grande que la mando disparada contra un árbol el cual fue partido en dos, debido al sorpresivo ataque Deimos no pudo hacer nada y también fue golpeada, pero ella fue lanzada hacia un montículo de piedras que había en las cercanías – Niñas tontas, como pueden decir tantas estupideces, ahora te toca a ti – dijo mirando a Mars – No, Fuego de Marte, Enciéndete! – la ráfaga de fuego lanzo a Gareth lejos de ahí, dando la oportunidad a Mars de ir a ver en qué estado se encontraban sus guardianas – Deimos, dime estas bien – le dijo a su aliada, mientras le limpiaba el rostro, el cual estaba manchado con un poco de sangre ya que al momento de caer sobre las piedras su frente fue lo primero que choco contra ellas.

Maldita sean todas ustedes, no permitiré ser humillado por ustedes! – Grito Gareth (Nicolás) muy enojado, ya que después de haber iniciado una batalla contra Mars, la cual solo era de estar esquivando golpes y haber escuchado lo que para el eran mentiras de parte de las guardianas de la scout le hiso perder la paciencia, se decidió a lanzar una ráfaga de poder hacia donde estaban Deimos y Mars, pero fueron cubiertas por Phobos, quien recibió el impacto de lleno, para luego caer inconsciente al piso – No! - Grito desesperada Mars – Princesa, este no es momento para preocuparse por Phobos, tenemos que preocuparnos por el enemigo.

Al poco tiempo Gareth(Nicolás) fue en dirección a Deimos y Mars, cuando llego para a atacar a las dos guerreras, golpeo primero a la scout para mandarla al suelo y luego volvió a darle un golpe a Deimos, el cual fue evadido por la guardiana para después devolver el golpe en el rostro de Gareth – Fuego sagrado de marte, Enciendente! – grito la scout, el ataque de fuego iba velozmente en dirección a Gareth y este recibió el ataque, después del impacto unos cuantos árboles se empezaron a quemar y entre las llamas estaba Gareth con evidente quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, y un brazo que difícilmente podía moverse – Si hubieras luchado así desde el principio, esta pelea hace mucho que hubiera podido terminar.

Lo siento Nicolás, pero no dejare que sigas luchando con Deimos y que llegues a matarla, recuerda que tú eres el amor de mi vida, la luz que me mantiene con fuerzas para seguir de pie, pero tampoco puedo permitir que tú, todos los demás y yo sufran por los errores que hemos cometido – La scout entonces empezó a generar una gran cantidad de energía, la cual la cubría toda, rápidamente se movió en dirección hacia Gareth, el cual la quería recibir con un fuerte golpe, el cual fue evadido – Te tengo!

De qué demonios hablas? – Grito Gareth, al poco tiempo fue abrazado por Mars y con toda la energía que había juntado Mars creo un campo de energía de color rojo, el cual encerró a ambos – No!, princesa no lo haga! – Grito desesperadamente Deimos, pero ya era demasiado tarde dentro de la esfera Mars seguía abrazando a Gareth – Jajaja, tu último esfuerzo será inútil – dijo burlándose Gareth – No lo creo – después de esa frase, Mars miro fijamente a su amado a los ojos y luego le dio un beso, ante esto Gareth quedo totalmente impresionado, pero respondió al beso.

Después de que los dos se besaron, en la cabeza de Nicolás empezaron a pasar rápidamente imágenes de todas las cosas que había vivido junto a Rei, recordó el amor tan grande que le prometió a Rei, cuando Nicolás recordó todo lo único que hiso fue abrazar fuertemente a Mars.

Ya veo, perdóname Rei, perdóname por haber sido un perfecto idiota – dijo Nicolás mientras miraba a Mars – No te preocupes, si no fuera porque eres un idiota, créeme que nunca no hubiéramos podido besar – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la scout – No puedes parar esto verdad?

No tonto, una vez que inicia la destrucción de un planeta, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda contener toda la energía que se expande – en ese momento el cuerpo de Mars empezó a emanar un brillo de color blanco, que se mezclaba con el aura roja de la esfera de energía – Me alegra que al final hayamos podido estar juntos – al poco tiempo la ropa que cubría a la scout se empezaba a hacer cenizas – Bueno, por lómenos esta vez no seré golpeado por ti al verte desnuda.

Jaja, al final sabía que habías aprendido las malas costumbres de mi abuelo, pero ahora eso ya no me importa, pero porque tu armadura no se deshace? – pregunto la scout estando ya a punto de llegar al final – Me la dieron esos sujetos extraños, me dijeron que era muy resistente – Al terminar esa oración, Rei y Nicolás se besaron una última vez y la esfera se rompió dando paso a una ola de fuego y atrás de ella una gran onda expansiva que arrasaba todo a su paso, cuando Deimos vio como iniciaba la explosión rápidamente tomo a Phobos, la cual había quedado inconsciente después de haber peleado contra Nicolás y rápidamente salieron corriendo del lugar.

La explosión se pudo ver desde cualquier punto de la ciudad de Tokio, tomando por sorpresa a Sailor Moon, Tuxido Mask, Goku y Vegeta quienes estaban en plena batalla.

26.- La ira del amor

No te desconcentres de la batalla, recuerda que no es un oponente muy fácil –dijo Trunks, quien estaba transformado en súper saiyajin – Jajajaja, en verdad piensan poder detenerme ustedes dos, mis poderes han aumentado desde la última vez que nos vimos – Dijo muy confiado Balin, quien tenía su ropa quemada y dañada por el fuerte combate había tenido con Trunks y Venus – así, pues nosotros también somos muy fuertes – Dijo Artemis, quien había advertido a Trunks y Mina sobre unas explosiones cerca de la casa de la scout, para que rápidamente fueran hacia el lugar del hecho y toparse con Balin, quien se había separado del grupo para hacer desastres a su antojo.

Cadena de amor de Sailor Venus! – grito la scout, la cadena pudo fácilmente atrapar a Balin, pero al poco tiempo la rompió y sujeto la cadena, para luego mandar volando a Venus lejos del lugar, ante esto Trunks salió volando hacia su novia, para evitar que al caer se lastimara, Balin iba a ir detrás de él, pero fue detenido por Artemis, quien al no tener grandes habilidades lo único que pudo hacer fue ir directamente hacia el rostro de su enemigo y darle unos cuantos arañazos, que al final resultaron efectivos, ya que pudieron detener por unos segundos a Balin – Maldito gato! – Dijo molesto el joven guerrero, al poco tiempo le pudo acertar un golpe y tomarlo del cuello para evitar que siguiera arañándolo – Bien, ahora iremos con tus dueños y veremos que hacen, ya que veo que eres algo especial.

Entonces Balin empezó a flotar en el aire y rápidamente fue hacia donde estaban Mina y Trunks, la scout estaba sobre los brazos del saiyajin – Bien, has podido salvarla, pero dejaste indefenso a tu inútil gato – dijo burlándose Balin – Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver en esta pelea – Ordeno Trunks.

Está bien, si deseas eso – Balin entonces creo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y luego la disparo hacia Artemis, quien estaba en la otra mano del guerrero, el impacto fue recibido por Artemis, para que después lo dejasen caer al suelo – No, Artemis! – Grito la scout, al ver como caía el cuerpo de su querido gato blanco – Jajajajaja, en verdad ese animal inútil era muy valiente, pero eso se lo gana por querer medir sus fuerzas conmigo jajaja – dijo mientras de los ojos de Venus salían lágrimas al sentirse impotente por no ayudar a su amigo – Nunca te lo perdonare.

Al poco tiempo los tres bajaron y Trunks dejo que Mina fuera en dirección al cuerpo de Artemis, quien parecía estar muerto – Mina, déjame quédate aquí y cuida de Artemis, yo luchare contra ese maldito – dijo con voz seria el saiyajin – No, déjame luchar contigo, sé que juntos podremos vencerlo rápido – Trunks solo se quedó callado después de escuchar a su novia decir esas cosas – Trunks, déjame ayudarte – Insistio la scout – Maldita sea, no quiero que me estorbes, si tu luchas conmigo solo harás que me desconcentré, vete de aquí y ocúltate, no necesito de tu ayuda! – Grito el Saiyajin muy enojado! – Pero Trunks, yo quiero estar contigo! – Que no lo entiendes Mina, esta es la primera vez que siento miedo al estar luchando, no quiero saber de qué sea capaz ese maldito sujeto si te dejo luchar!

Así que tienes miedo, nunca pensé que un saiyajin tuviera esa clase de emociones – dijo burlándose el guerrero – Cállate, ahora iniciemos el combate

Los dos guerreros desaparecieron frente a Venus y al poco tiempo se pudo sentir una gran onda expansiva que hacía temblar el piso y hacer que las ventanas se rompieran, ante esto la gente que estaba descansando en las cercanías del lugar de la batalla salió muy asustada al ver hacia el cielo como dos puntos brillantes, uno de color dorado y el otro de color verde chocaban uno contra el otro, ya que al inicio durante unos segundos la batalla se efectuó en el piso, pero al poco tiempo los dos se fueron a luchar en el cielo.

Veo que tus poderes han aumentado, pero careces de experiencia en el combate y eso podría ser una desventaja en la pelea – Dijo Trunks, quien ya tenía una pocas heridas y cortadas en sus brazos – No te confíes tanto de eso, siempre y cuando sepa donde estas, no me vencerás tan fácilmente.

En un instante, Balin fue directamente hacia Trunks, pero fue detenido – Cadena de amor de Venus! – Grito la scout para sujetar por sorpresa al enemigo de su novio, mientras lo sujetaba con la mano derecha, llevo su mano izquierda hacia la piedra que estaba en el centro de su frente – Rayo creciente de Venus – el ataque salió a gran velocidad y lleno de casi toda la energía de la scout, la ráfaga de poder dio con todo a Balin haciendo que sufriera grabes heridas y cayera inconsciente al piso, ante esa acción Trunks quedo impresionado ya que había subestimado los poderes de su novia – Bien hecho Mina.

Despues de que Balin había caído al suelo los dos enamorados se dirigieron al lugar del impacto – Parece ser que tú lo venciste sola Mina, en verdad eres muy poderosa – dijo animando a la scout, pero por sorpresa Balin extendió su mano derecha rápidamente y lanzo una ráfaga de poder que dio a la scout para recibir un daño mayor del que le había hecho a su oponente – Mina, No! – grito el saiyajin mientras miraba como su novia chocaba contra la pared de un edificio – Maldito!

Jajajajaja, en verdad ese ataque me tomo por sorpresa y me hirió un poco, pero todavía tengo las fuerzas necesarias como para matar a unas basuras como ustedes – Ante estas palabras Trunks solo pudo enojarse más de lo que ya estaba y tomo del cuello a Balin solo para someter fuerza sobre él y terminando rompiéndole el cuello a su oponente para así matarlo de una vez por todas.

Mina, estas bien ¡- Grito el saiyajin mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su novia – Sssi - dijo mientras intentaba pararse.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, espero que este capítulo no se les haga corto, espero que no se pongan tristes después de leerlo, ya que mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando unas cuantas canciones tristes de nightwish, creo que eso fue lo que me motivo a hacerlo, no crean que todo el capítulo es triste de hecho creo que hay más acción que en el anterior y bueno aquí ya sale un poco más Gohan, agradezco nuevamente a todos su reviews, también agradezco a las personas que leen el fic pero no dejan review, eso quiere decir que la historia es buena que le llega a las personas tímidas, eso creo, les dije la vez pasada que en mi tercer fic dejare que ustedes decidan cual quieren que haga, las opciones son: Hatsukoi Limited, CLANNAD(SunoharaxRyou), Sailor MoonxGod Of War, Sailor MoonxBatman, espero que alguna de las cinco propuestas les interés o si no podrían recomendarme algo que les gustaría que escriba, ya sea de dragon ball, saint seiya o sailor moon, disculpen mi tan limitada lista de series, es que son la que conozco a detalle, para las personas que no han visto nunca god of war les recomiendo ver videos del juego y así sabrán que clase de fic podría darles, le agradezco a un lector llamado Esteban, esas son palabras fuertes de un hombre fuerte jajajaja, de los otros usuarios que dejaron review, no se preocupen no dejare de subir capítulos, digamos que seré como una caries en los dientes para esos de los malos fics y sus autores, en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes y les ofrezco una disculpa por tardarme nuevamente con el capítulo, lo que pasa es que luego me quedo jugando soccer o basketball o futbol americano en mi universidad y cuando llego a mi casa no tengo fuerzas de casi nada, pido perdón también a las personas que les eh llegado a incomodar por ser como soy o mejor dicho escribir cosas que en su momento fueron de mal gusto o causaron incomodidad, para los amigos que leen mi fic (victor_toxicohot) espero que sepan de que se trata. ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL ! \m/ |m| en verdad que es inspirador escuchar a Queen mientras haces un fic.

27.- Il guerriero senza futuro

Después de la batalla contra Balin y de la victoria de Trunks, del cielo cayó un relámpago entre Venus y Trunks, se trataba de Galahad, quien al momento de sentir la gran energía de Trunks decidio ir hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los enamorados hacerle frente a la scout y al saiyajin.

¡Quién demonios eres, dímelo rápido si es que no deseas morir! – Dijo Trunks al ver que la mujer se interpuso entre él y su amada – Jajajajaja – rio burlonamente Galahad – Yo soy tu peor y más grande pesadilla, después de lo que voy a hacer, desearas estar muerto.

¡Trunks, quien es esa mujer tan extraña! – Dijo la sailor al desconocer totalmente a la persona que se interponía entre ellos – ¡No lo sé Mina, pero será mejor que no te acerques! – En un instante, Galahad fue a luchar contra Trunks, dándole un certero golpe en el rostro y mandándolo a chocar contra un carro que había en las cercanías – Demuéstrame el poder con el cual asesinaste a ese niño bueno para nada, deseo ver tus limites – hablo Galahad mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Trunks – Maldita, la próxima vez no te será tan fácil pegarme – Cuando termino de hablar el saiyajin, rápidamente extendió su mano derecha y lanzo una ráfaga de energía hacia su enemiga, pero esta desapareció frente a Trunks.

¡Mina, cuidado! – grito el guerrero, al ver que su enemiga apareció detrás de su amada, pero cuando le advirtió ya era demasiado tarde, ya que en instantes le pudo dar un fuerte golpe en la espalda, para mandarla chocar de frente contra la pared de un edificio – En verdad subestime a esas sailor scouts y a ti también, originalmente me dirigía a pelear contra los otros dos saiyajins, pero veo que tú también eres de cuidado, ese niño contra el que luchaste anteriormente tenía un poder igual al tuyo, pero su arrogancia y falta de experiencia lo mataron eso sin contar que tu ni esa niña le dieron oportunidad alguna de hacer sus movimientos como lo deseaba, pero conmigo será diferente – dijo Galahad mientras miraba a Trunks – Hmp, no te dejare avanzar de este punto, tus poderes son diferentes a los otros con los que eh luchado, no dejare que te acerques al señor Vegeta y tampoco al señor Goku – Dijo mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia su oponente y se preparaba para darle un fuerte golpe, pero en cuestión de segundos apareció frente a Venus dándole la espalda – Que pasa, ¿acaso tu velocidad no es tan grande como tu poder, o es que ya estás muy cansado?

No me subestimes, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – decía el guerrero, mientras nuevamente se fue contra su enemigo, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, ya que Galahad recibió sin miedo y sin poner guardia alguna al saiyajin – ¡No, Trunks! – dijo la scout demasiado tarde, ya que para cuando le dijo a su novio ambos guerreros ya habían iniciado la lucha, pero Galahad no se movía de donde estaba, dándole la espalda a la sailor, esto desconcertó a Venus, ya que esperaba que la gran fuerza del guerrero pudiera mover al enemigo, pero eso no paso, cada golpe que Trunks daba era bloqueado o esquivado, los pocos que daban contra el enemigo eran simples roses, los cuales por la velocidad a la que iban cortaban el viento y solo desgarraban la ropa de Galahad, hasta que la guerrera detuvo uno de los puños de Trunks – ¡Nunca me vencerás con ese nivel tan bajo, eres solo una basura! – Mientras Trunks escuchaba las palabras de Galahad, Mina trato de atacar por la espalda, pero no pudo, ya que había quedado sorprendida de que existiera alguien tan poderoso como los guerreros Z – Maldita, ya te lo dije, ¡no dejare que pases de este lugar! – en ese instante dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas con la mano que le quedo libre, pero en muy poco tiempo Galahad nuevamente desapareció, mientras tanto el puño seguía su trayectoria pero afortunadamente Trunks pudo detenerse antes de darle un fuerte golpe a Venus, ante esto los dos quedaron en shock por la velocidad de su oponente ya que el puño del saiyajin quedo a pocos milímetros del rostro de la scout.

Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes – dijo Galahad, mientras aparecía detrás de Venus – ¡Rayo creciente de Venus! – se preparaba para atacar la scout mientras se daba la media vuelta y ponía su mano derecha en el cristal de si tiara – Niña idiota – cuando Venus termino de darse la vuelta, Galahad extendió su mano y sus dedos, para atravesar su mano en las costillas de Venus, al poco tiempo saco su mano llena de sangre y luego le dio un golpe en el rostro para mandarla a estamparse contra un carro.

¡No, Mina! – Trunks rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novia, pero a la mitad del camino fue golpeado nuevamente por Galahad, en esta ocasión el golpe mando a Trunks hacia el suelo – Tú no eres un saiyajin, tu solo eres un terrícola débil y sin orgullo que aparenta ser un gran guerrero – le dijo a Trunks, mientras intentaba pararse.

Mina dime, ¿puedes moverte? – Dijo Artemis, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su amiga – Aartemis, me alegra ver que este bien, eres muy resistente – hablo la scout, mientras sus palabras apenas eran un susurro, Trunks por otra parte se logró poner de pie una vez más y rápidamente pudo ir con Venus – ¡Mina, Mina amor te llevare a un hospital! – Grito el guerrero mientras seguía transformado en súper saiyajin – No, no seas tonto Trunks, tú debes de quedarte en este lugar y seguir luchando, yo estaré bien.

¡No, no estarás bien tenemos que irnos de este lugar rápido! O si no perderás a tu – antes de que Artemis pudiera terminar de hablar fue callado por Mina – Artemis, cállate y no seas imprudente por esta vez – Trunks se quedó intrigado y pregunto qué era lo que el gato blanco debía de callar – Mina, ¿dime que porque callaste a Artemis?

¡Lo siento Mina!, se lo diré – volteo a ver seriamente al saiyajin - Veras Trunks, hace poco Mina me dijo que estaba embarazada, él bebe que está esperando es tuyo, tu hijo.

Artemis, en verdad eres un tonto esto quería que lo supieran todos – dijo mientras de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas - ¡¡ maldición, soy un bueno para nada no sirvo ni para luchar contra una mujer – Trunk se empezó a culpar de todas las cosas malas que estaban sucediendo en ese momento, no sirvo para nada – gritaba con desesperación, mientras golpeaba y empezaba agrietar el suelo –No, Trunks no te culpes por esto, tú y yo sabíamos que este momento llegaría, que solo nos conocimos para separarnos, por favor no llores más – entonces Trunks tomo entre sus brazo el cuerpo de Mina, pero para cuando los tres se dieron cuenta, la scout empezaba a desaparecer, su cuerpo poco a poco se transformaba en pequeñas luces doradas, las cuales subían hacia el cielo obscuro – No, Mina por favor no me dejes, quédate conmigo, no te vayas – suplicaba el guerrero – No seas tontito, tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, recuerda lo que me dijiste una vez "Siempre que mires al cielo y veas a las estrellas te acordaras de mí, porque yo soy una de esas estrellas" – recordó las palabras de amor de su novio para darle ánimos – Mina, perdóname, en verdad perdóname por haberte fallado – antes de que el cuerpo de Venus desapareciera, los dos se dieron un último beso para cuando las luces doradas habían consumido en su totalidad el cuerpo de Venus, los dos seguían besándose hasta que llego un punto en el cual Trunks dejo de sentir los labios de su amada ante esto Trunks solo se limitó a parase del suelo y darle la cara a Galahad – Maldita, ¿cómo te atreviste? – Decía, mientras a Galahad le daba una mirada de gran odio y su cuerpo empezaba a lanzar destellos de electricidad, los cuales empezaban quemas las cosas que había cerca del saiyajin – No, Trunks será mejor irnos de aquí.

No te metas Artemis, esto lo terminare aquí y ahora, será mejor que te vallas de este lugar – le ordeno al gato blanco – No, pienso quedarme contigo y luchar, no dejare que esa bruja se salga con la suya.

¡Maldita sea, No seas un maldito necio y lárgate de este lugar rápido o si no terminaras igual que Mina, ya vete! – Grito el saiyajin – Eesta bien, pero será mejor que venzas a esa maldita – después de esta última petición, Artemis se fue hacia donde estaban Tuxido Mask y Sailor Moon.

En verdad tus poderes son grandes, retiro lo dicho tu si eres un saiyajin, un gran guerrero, será mejor que uses todo tu poder, si te dejo vivo fácilmente podrías vencer a los otros que están luchando por mí – dijo seriamente Galahad, ya que la guerrera estaba sintiendo como los poderes de Trunks se incrementaban desmesuradamente – maldición, si le doy una oportunidad, o si me descuido en cualquier momento podría hacerme un gran daño – dijo en sus pensamientos, al poco tiempo hablo Trunks – No me importa si eres una mujer, no importa quien seas, pero solo te diré que no te perdonare lo que has hecho aunque me supliques, ¡porque solo eres una basuraaaaa! – grito mientras iba directamente hacia Galahad.

Mientras Trunks luchaba, en otro lugar la batalla no era tan fácil para Sailor Moon, Tuxido Mask y Gohan, ya que a pesar de que eran tres contra uno, su enemigo era muy poderoso – En verdad son patéticos, sus poderes no son nada – Dijo Meliot, la niña más pequeña de entre los cinco niños del planeta Cidonya – ¡Cállate, nosotros te venceremos! – Grito Gohan, pero cuando se lanzó al ataque fue fácilmente evadido su ataque.

¡No Gohan, ya no peles más! – Grito Sailor Moon – Serena, déjalo él sabe lo que hace, en cuanto tengamos oportunidad hay que atacar a esa chiquilla, mantente concentrada en la batalla – dijo Tuxido Mask mientras miraba detenidamente los movimientos de Gohan y Meliot – Pero Darién, no puedo hacer eso, si no fuera porque Gohan está aquí desde hace mucho hubiera ido hacia donde esa niña dijo que las energías de Mars y Venus se extinguieron, no me pidas que me concentre – Mientras que los tres guerreros seguían su lucha desesperada contra Meliot, Trunks y Galahad estaba inmersos en una batalla aparentemente igualada.

Bien, eres el primero en mucho tiempo que me hace usar gran parte de mi máximo poder, digamos que usare un setenta por ciento – La guerrera menciono eso con gran orgullo – No me importa sí que es lo que hagas, tu simplemente morirás en mis manos.

Sabes, al principio pensaba que tus poderes aumentarían de una manera muy violenta, en especial por esos rayos que te rodeaban, pero me doy cuenta de que solo eres manipulado por la ira, tus poderes no pueden incrementarse más, de hecho hasta este punto ya estás en tu máximo, tu cabello está volviendo otra vez a su color natural, no eres nada – dijo arrogantemente la guerrera, ya que al momento de morir Mina, Trunks parecía ser que se convertiría en supersaiyajin fase dos, pero debido a que le faltaba entrenamiento, sus poderes no podían ir más allá del poder de un súper saiyajin lleno de ira - ¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez! – Grito el saiyajin - ¡Masenko!

Cuando Trunks lanzó su ataque, fue evadido muy fácilmente por Galahad y rápidamente apareció detrás de Trunks para después darle un golpe por la espalda y luego lanzarle una ráfaga de energía, la cual le dio de lleno al guerrero y lo mando al suelo.

Vez, te dije que tus poderes eran insuficientes – decía mientras se acercaba al guerrero y perdía la transformación del supersaiyajin - maldita sea, ya cállate, te matare – dijo mientras estaba tumbado en el suelo y sin energías – en verdad eres muy insistente, pero este será tu fin – así Galahad puso su pie derecho sobre la cabeza de Trunks e imprimió la fuerza necesaria para hacer que Trunks no pudiera moverse, cuando se aseguró de que Trunks ya no tenía muchas energías, Galahad extendió su mano derecha, quito su pie sobre el cuerpo de Trunks y disparo un rayo de energía roja, el cual dejo a Trunks aparentemente muerto y con su ropa deshecha de la parte del pecho – Al final solo fuiste un niño tonto – al poco tiempo Galahad se fue del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Tokio, Goku y Vegeta estaban esperando a que su enemigo apareciera.

¿Has sentido eso? – pregunto Goku muy preocupado, ya que desde que salió del templo Hikawa había sentido como varias energías se extinguían poco a poco o de un solo golpe – No molestes Kakarotto, sé muy bien que es lo que está pasando, en vez de preocuparte por esas niñas, deberías de preocuparte por el enemigo – dijo Vegeta con algo de molestia por la actitud de su compañero – Deberías de considerar más a esas niñas, recuerda que gracias a una de ellas has tenido comida durante el tiempo que hemos estado en este lugar, también deberías de reconocer que Darién puede hacer grandes cosas por ellas –

Mientras los dos saiyajins hablaban sobre las scouts, de repente pudieron sentir, lejos de ahí dos ki, los cuales pertenecían a sailor jupiter, quien estaba luchando sola contra Amon pero con cada minuto que pasaba el ki de Jupiter se debilitaba y el de Amon seguía con la misma energía desde que inicio la batalla - Esa niña inútil no podrá vencer a ese sujeto – menciono el saiyajin con un poco de coraje – Si estas preocupada por ella, ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarla? – al poco tiempo una ráfaga de energía se dirigía hacia ellos, pero fue esquivado por los dos guerreros, mientras el ataque explotaba Vegeta se fue del lugar – ¡Vegeta!

28.- Prinsessa ja Warrior pysäyttää järkkymätön

Si no me apresuro, no podré ayudar a Haruka ni a las demás, es la primera vez en que me siento inútil antes este tipo de situaciones – Dijo muy preocupada Neptune, ya que después de la batalla contra Mercury, sus energías decrecían a cada momento, solo podía escuchar las explosiones que venían de diferentes lugares, cuando estaba a punto de dejar caer el cuerpo de Mercury, el cual estaba gravemente lastimado después de haber usado su espejo contra su amiga, de entre la obscuridad apareció Uranus, quien evito que cayera al suelo Amy – Hasta que llegas, me tenías muy preocupada, dime ¿tú y Plut pudieron encontrar la manera de hacer que Goku y los otros pudieran regresar a su dimensión? – Dijo mientras se mantenía recargada sobre el hombro de su amante – Si, pero es muy arriesgado si lo intentamos, aunque yo le preste gran parte de mi poder, es una tarea titánica abrir un portal que haga que ellos regresen, para Plut es fácil crear un portar inter dimensional solo para ver qué sucede en otras dimensiones, pero le es muy difícil crear uno donde pueda entrar y salir materia, sería muy peligroso usar tanto poder y controlar – mientras las dos guerreras brincaban de edificio en edificio, podían escuchar el grito de la gente hasta que vieron como uno de los enviados por Galahad estaba aterrorizando a la gente – Maldición, no puedo hacer nada en mi estado – Dijo Neptune muy preocupada, ya que sus poderes solo disminuían – No te preocupes, yo me encargare de ella – Dijo muy confiada la scout - ¡No, déjame luchar a tu lado, si te perdiera no sabría que hacer!

No, no puedo permitir que luches en ese estado, aparte yo tengo más energía que tu – Después de esa breve explicación, Neptune se acercó a Uranus y las dos se dieron corto beso – Está bien, confiare en ti solo prométeme que no morirás – Como eh dicho en anteriores ocasiones, la única manera en la que puedo morir es estando junto a ti.

Mientras Uranus bajo a luchar contra Gaeris, Neptune sigui su camino junto a Amy, el punto de encuentro era junto a Salior Moon, mientras esto pasaba, la zona donde Gohan y Meliot estaban luchando era totalmente devastada por los grandes ataques de Meliot, ya que al momento de luchar no mostraba consideración alguna hacia los pobladores de la ciudad, por otra parte Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask solo pudieron quedarse perplejos ante las grandes habilidades de los dos guerreros, que pese a su corta edad los dos demostraban grandes habilidades.

Tuxido Mask, no podemos permitir que esto siga así, si los dos siguen luchando de esa manera dentro de poco no habrá una ciudad que podamos defender – hablo muy preocupada la scout al ver como cada ráfaga de energía enviada de Meliot hacia Gohan era desviada o evadida, pero inconscientemente Gohan las enviaba hacia las casa o alrededores de las misma causando que algunas personas salieran heridas – Gohan, no sigas luchando de esa manera, si lo sigues haciendo destruirás todo lo que hay en este lugar.

¿Qué? – Volteo rápidamente el saiyajin para ponerle atención a Tuxido Mask, pero al momento de voltear fue golpeado fuertemente por Meliot, quien lo mando hacia el suelo ya que ambos se encontraban luchando en el aire - ¿Qué pasa, no te distraigas en un momento así, si no la pelea tornara aburrida?

¡No Gohan! – Grito Sailor Moon muy preocupada por el daño que hubiese recibido el pequeño saiyajin mientras corría hacia Gohan – ¿Puedes seguir peleando? – dijo la scout mientras miraba como Gohan se levantaba entre los escombros de la casa donde fue a dar – Sssi, no se preocupen por mí, será mejor que se vallan hacia dónde está mi papá, si ustedes dos siguen aquí solo perderán tiempo – Después de que Gohan se paró, Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask pudieron ver como cada parte del cuerpo de Gohan estaba sucia y algunas partes del mismo estaba con heridas – Pero si nos vamos, no tendrás muchas oportunidades contra esa niña.

Al poco tiempo Meliot lanzo una ráfaga de poder, la cual se dirigía rápidamente hacia los tres guerreros, en un instante Gohan volteo a ver a su derecha y vio a una familia de tres refugiados debajo de la mesa de lo que anteriormente era la cocina, después de haberlo visto creo un campo de energía para proteger a todos los presentes.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Grito Gohan mientras extendía sus dos manos hacia el frente – En verdad eres muy molesto – dijo Meliot mientras seguía con la mano extendida y el flujo de poder seguía su curso, hasta que fue golpeada en el rostro y caía al suelo.

¿Quién demonios son ustedes? – Dijo Tuxido Mask con mucha desconfianza – Nosotras somos Deimos y Phobos, las guardianas de la señorita Sailor Mars - ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? – por otra parte Melito había caído algo lejos del lugar de la batalla, mientras tanto Gohan era ayudado por Tuxido Mask para levantarse del suelo – Señorita Serena, no tenemos mucho tiempo para decirle todo completo pero lo primero que debería de saber es que la señorita Mars ah muerto tratando de protegernos – cuando Sailor Moon escucho esas palabras, se contuvo para no romper en llanto pero sus sentimientos la traicionaron y no pudo evitar que sus ojos sacaran lagrimas – En verdad lo siento tanto dijo Gohan – dijo mientras Tuxido Mask se acercaba a Sailor Moon para que llorara sobre su pecho – Siento que nosotras dos no hayamos podido hacer algo para evitar su muerte, pero al final creo que ese era su deseo – Dijo Deimos – Si, ella al ver que el joven Nicolás había sido engañado y su corazón había sido cambiado solo para odiar sucumbió ante la situación y cada noche se ponía a llorar en silencio, ella no deseaba que sus compañeras la vieran en un estado de depresión tan grande, a pesar de que nosotras intentamos ayudarla nuestros poderes resultaron ser nada en comparación a los del enemigo – Dijo Phobos.

¿Pero entonces que podríamos hacer antes este enemigo, sus poderes están fuera de nuestro alcance? – Pregunto Tuxido Mask – No sé cómo vencer a alguien con tan grande poderes, pero la señorita Mars solo pudo vencer a uno de ellos si hacia explotar toda se energía de un solo golpe – explico Deimos – Esa no puede ser la única manera de vencer, hay algo que nos sirva de alternativa – Mientras tanto Meliot se levantaba del fuerte golpe dado por las guardianas de Mars – Ahhhhhhhhhh, ya me tienen harta estos sujetos, los matare ahora – Al poco tiempo salio volando de donde estaba para ir a luchar nuevamente contra Gohan y los otros – Creo que lo más conveniente será ir hacia la torre de Tokio y ayudar a ese señor llamado Goku – Sugirió Phobos – Pero no podemos irnos, no sin Gohan.

No se preocupen por mí, yo terminare con esa niña y luego los alcanzare, ahora será mejor que se vallan antes de que llegue Meliot – dijo Gohan – Gracias, por favor no pierdas – Dijo Deimos – Pero Gohan, no tienes que hacer esto – Dijo algo alarmada Sailor Moon – Dejalo Serena, él sabe lo que hace, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es solo tener confianza en nuestros aliados – Dijo Darién mientras miraba como rápidamente se acercaba un destello hacia donde estaban – Gohan cuídate – Dijo Sailor Moon – Señorita Serena, por favor es hora de irnos – Al poco tiempo los cuatro guerreros de la luna salieron hacia donde se encontraba Goku – ¡No los dejare irse tan fácil! – Grito Meliot, quien rápidamente lanzo una esfera de energía hacia donde estaban Sailor Moon y los demás, pero esta fue desviada hacia el cielo por Gohan – Yo me encargare de ti, así que será mejor que luches con todas tus fuerzas, pero antes de iniciar, será mejor irnos de este lugar y luchar en donde no haya nadie – Dijo Gohan – Está bien, si en verdad deseas eso lo tendrás – Así los dos tomaron rumbo hacia un lugar retirado - ¿Te parece bien este lugar? – Pregunto Meliot – Si, ahora pelea.

Meliot entonces fue contra Gohan para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero su puño fue detenido y Gohan la lanzo del brazo hacia unos árboles que había cerca del lugar – Con eso no me vencerás – Dijo Meliot mientras se elevaba a la misma altura de Gohan.

Lo sé, pero podré defenderme de ti si sigo luchando, ahora dime donde están Hotaru y Rini – grito Gohan – Ante esto Meliot rio burlonamente – Niño idiota, en verdad piensas que te lo diría así de fácil, digamos que ellas están en un lugar donde el poder, los pensamientos y los sentimientos están fuera de contacto del mundo exterior, algo como un espacio interdimencional – Gohan ante esa explicación no podía entender nada de lo que escuchaba – ¡Llévame a donde están ellas! – Grito Gohan – Está bien, pero primero tendrás que matarme para que puedas ir con ellas – Al poco tiempo Gohan lanzo una ráfaga de poder, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por Meliot, pero en instantes Gohan apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la espalada para mandarla al suelo, mientras caía sin control Gohan se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y luego le dio otro golpe para mandarla hacia arriba nuevamente – ¡Masenko! – Grito Gohan mientras lanzaba su ata que más poderoso e impactaba de lleno contra la niña guerrera.

Y bien ahora me dirás donde demonios están Hotaru y Rini – Decía Gohan mientras miraba como el humo de su ataque rodeaba la figura de su oponente, después de que el humo se disipo por completo Meliot ya mostraba algunas heridas, si bien no eran de gravedad la mirada de la guerrera mostraba que su espíritu estaba herido y no dejaría pasar por alto esa ofensa – ¡Maldito! – Dijo Meliot, rápidamente se dirigió contra Gohan acertándole un golpe en el rostro, pero no dejo que Gohan saliera volando sin control, ya que lo tomo del cabello y le empezó a dar varios golpes en el rostro sin soltarlo, después de que vio que el rostro del saiyajin estaba sangrando puso su mano derecha en la cara de Gohan y le dio directamente con una ráfaga de poder de color rojo – Hmp con eso tendrás más que suficiente para no meterte conmigo – Dijo mientras miraba como Gohan caía al suelo, pero no tuvo el gusto de verlo caer ya que Gohan pudo evitar el golpe contra el suelo.

Eres la segunda persona que hace que me enoje de esta manera, te lo diré una vez más llévame con Hotaru y Rini – Grito Gohan, después de que el saiyajin exigió que lo llevaran con sus amigas nuevamente volvió a atacar a Meliot.

Por otro lado Goku se estaba enfrentando contra Galahad solo, ya que Vegeta después del primer ataque se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie.

Veo que en verdad eres tan poderos como dicen, pero tus poderes no son nada comparados con los míos – Le dijo a Goku – Hmp no me subestimes, es la primera vez que luchamos pero no tienes que ser tan orgullosa – La mente de Goku ya no estaba tan concentrada en la pelea, ya que pudo sentir como el Ki de Gohan y del oponente de su hijo se debilitaban a la misma velocidad, pero la preocupación por su hijo lo sacaba de la pelea – Dime qué tipo de entrenamiento haces, desde que iniciamos la batalla tus poderes están aumentando.

Valla, lo notaste los saiyajin no son tan tontos después de todo – Dijo sarcásticamente Galahad – Digamos que un par de inútiles, a los cuales les preste mi poder me han fallado pero no te preocupes por eso, ya que en cuanto termine contigo iré con una de las sobrevivientes y le enseñare a no fallarme – Al poco tiempo Galahad se lanzó contra Goku y se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes

En otro punto Jupiter seguía una lucha por demás desesperada contra Amon, quién solo estaba jugando con ella.

Y bien niña, dime cuando te darás por vencida, tú no eres nada contra mí – Dijo un confiado Amon, ya que la batalla para el solo era estar esquivando golpes y desviando ataques, los cuales en el mejor de los casos solo pudieron quemarle la mano un poco – Callate, no seas tan confiado ya verás que yo poder vencerte – Dijo Jupiter mientras se levantaba del suelo – Lo único bueno de ti es tu gran determinación, pero te falta poder – Entonces Amon se acercó rápidamente hacia Jupiter y le dio un golpe que la mando volando hacia el cielo, cuando la scout cayo Amon se acercó a la sailor y extendió su mano para cargar energía y darle el golpe final – Es lamentable, pero este será tu fin – después de decir eso, empezó a reír desquiciadamente cuando se disponía a lanzar el golpe, recibió una brutal patada en el rostro, la cual hiso que la esfera de energía que iba dirigida a Jupiter fuera a chocar contra un edificio – Es una molestia el venir a hacer el trabajo de mi padre – Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba a Amon como salía entre los escombros de una casa – Vegeta, quiero decir señor Vegeta – Dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco la scout.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!, espero que estén bien, en verdad esta semana se pasó rápido y lo digo porque en mi país, que es México se celebra el 16 de septiembre, motivo suficiente para celebrar la independencia de México gracias a este día es que les he podido subir este capítulo antes de tiempo, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen alguna sugerencia hacia el rumbo que está tomando la historia díganmelo para tomarlo en cuenta, agradezco todos sus reviews, lamento a todos aquellos que no les gusto la muerte de Mina, en verdad no quería matarla, pero hay algo que pienso sobre la vida y bueno lo lleve a mi Fic, lo que pienso es que no siempre se gana o se pierde, en este fic quiero enseñar que la victoria no siempre es de los buenos y que la derrota no siempre es de los malos en especial por estas dos series, en las cuales el bien siempre triunfa, si se preguntan si reviviré a alguien que esté muerto, la respuesta será si, si se preguntan si mina tendrá a su hijo cuando reviva la verdad es que todavía no tengo claro eso, así que espero ver que me sugieren, si hacer que mina tenga un hijo o no, por otra parte espero que me digan que fic quieren que publique cuando termine este, como verán ya me estoy acercando al final de este fic, a lo mucho creo que escribiré tres o dos capítulos, pero esperen un final un poco triste en especial por TrunksxMina y ReixNicolás. ARRIVA EL HEAVY METAL! ((¬ ¬)).

29.- Aquel que regresa de la muerte

¡Tierra tiembla! – Grito Uranus al ver como Gaeris recibía con las manos desnudas el poder de la scout – En verdad las sailor scouts tienen grandes habilidades dijo la guerrera enviada del planeta Cidonya mientras mantenía la esfera de energía en sus manos – Ya deja jugar conmigo Ah! – Grito Uranus mientras brincaba y se decidía a darle una patada en el rostro a su enemiga, pero Gaeris rápidamente devolvió la esfera de energía hacia Uranus, pero afortunadamente la scout pudo evadir el ataque y caer sobre un carro – Hmp, veo que tu velocidad es de considerarse, pero te falta mucho más que eso para poder hacerme algún daño.

Entonces Gaeris se lanzó contra Uranus y ambas se vieron inmersas en un intercambio de golpes y de patadas, en un instante las dos desaparecieron de la calle sobre la que estaba luchando, para brincar sobre las paredes de los edificios y hacer breves peleas en el aire, en una de esas pequeñas peleas aéreas Gaeris recibió una fuerte patada por parte de Uranus, el golpe pudo aturdir a Gaeris pero rápidamente se volvió a concentrar y tomo el pie de la scout para hacer que la scout chocara de espaldas contra una pared de un edificio de departamentos, sin dejarla de sujetar del pie a Uranus, Gaeris se estaba divirtiendo viendo como la scout recibía heridas muy grabes después de hacerla chocar contra los edificios en repetidas ocasiones - ¿Te diviertes? – dijo Gaeris mientras miraba como el cuerpo de su oponente estaba muy lesionado y al mismo tiempo la sujetaba del pie, aparentemente la scout estaba inconsciente - ¡No tanto como tú! – Respondió a la pregunta de su ponente y rápidamente la scout le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Gaeris, el cual hiso que se librara de las manos de la guerrera de Cidonya, después del golpe Uranus junto una gran cantidad de energía, mientras caía - ¡Tierra Tiembla! – Grito la scout, la esfera de poder se dirigía rápidamente hacia Gaeris – ¡Maldición! – Grito Gaeris mientras recibía el ataque de lleno.

Después de ver como su oponente sufría por el ataque que le lanzo pudo acomodar su cuerpo para caer de manera cómoda, cuando cayó todavía podía apreciar cómo era que Gaeris seguía sufriendo con el ataque, al poco tiempo Gaeris cayó al suelo – Será mejor que te largues de este planeta y no regreses nunca – Dijo Uranus al ver como con grandes esfuerzos Gaeris podía moverse – Sera mejor que la mates de una buena vez – Dijo Picoro mientras descendía del cielo – Picoro, pero ella ya no puede moverse, no puede hacerle daño a nadie.

No seas tonta, ¿acaso piensas que ella te perdonaría la vida si estuvieras en su lugar? – Pregunto el Nameku mientras miraba como Gaeris se arrastraba para poder escapar – Rápido, será mejor que la mates o si no lo hare yo – Amenazó el nameku – Está bien – Dijo sin más remedio la scout – Espero me perdones – Hablo la scout mientras se acercaba a su oponente y hacia aparecer en su mano derecha hacia aparecer la espada – No me mates, perdóname la vida – Dijo con gran esfuerzo Gaeris, después Picoro se acercó hacia donde estaban las dos guerreras, pero fue atacado por Gaeris, con una ráfaga de energía azul, la cual salía de sus manos pero para fortuna Picoro pudo evadir el ataque – ¡Maldita solo fingías! – Grito Uranus mientras enterraba su espada en el corazón de Gaeris – En verdad no hay que darles oportunidad alguna – Dijo con coraje la scout – Espero que esto te sirva para la próxima vez.

Después de que eliminaron a Gaeris, fueron atacados nuevamente pero esta vez se trataba de Balan, quien había ido rápidamente hacia el lugar de la batalla para ayudar a su amiga, pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde, al poco tiempo los dos tuvieron que enfrentarse contra Balan.

Por otro lado Vegeta solo estaba jugando contra Amon, el cual a pesar de haber incrementado sus poderes con grandes esfuerzos podía defenderse del príncipe de los saiyajin – Y bien basura, dime eso es todo tu poder – Vegeta solo se estaba burlando de su oponente, a pesar de que Amon había acertado unos cuantos golpes, estos solo habían movido un poco a Vegeta – Eres un desgraciado, tu mereces irte al infierno – Dijo Amon, pero Vegeta se movió rápidamente y le dio un golpe en el rostro para mandarlo al suelo – ¡Señor Vegeta, por favor ya déjelo, el ya no le hará daño a nadie! – Grito Jupiter – No seas ingenua, no pienso hacerte caso, es más a este sujeto le daré la oportunidad de usar su máximo poder y le demostrare que sus ataques son inútiles ante mi gran poder – Vegeta solo miro como Amon se paraba y expulsaba gran cantidad de energía – ¡No te perdonare, pagaras por todos los pecados de tu padre!

Jajajajaja, los pecados de mi padre no me interesan, si tanto deseas vengarte de él, te hare el favor de enviarte al infierno para que lo enfrentes – Al poco tiempo Vegeta recibió un golpe de Amon y luego fue tomado del brazo y lanzado al cielo, para después ser rematado por una ráfaga de energía – El que se ira al infierno serás tú – Dijo Amon mientras veía como Vegeta caía al suelo - ¡Dragon del trueno, Resuena! – Ataco la scout al que Amon tenía la guardia baja, los rayos de electricidad golpearon a Amon con todo el poder de la scout pero sorprendentemente el enemigo pudo manipular a su antojo los rayos con solo expulsar su poder – Niña tonta, te lo diré una vez más tu no podrás vencerme ni en un millón de años – Entonces con la energía que Amon había manipulado del ataque de Jupiter creo una esfera de energía, la cual expulsaba rayos de electricidad – Lo vez, tengo tu poder en mis manos, ahora morirás Ah! – Amon entonces lanzo la esfera de energía hacia Jupiter, pero luego apareció una rafa de poder color dorado, la cual desvió el ataque hacia otra parte – ¿Pero qué demonios pasa? – Dijo Amon – Te lo dije, yo me encargare de ti insecto, no permitiré que nadie más lo haga – Dijo Vegeta arrogantemente mientras aparecía frente a Amon y Jupiter convertido en súper saiyajin – Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, seré el gobernante del universo, no tengo rivales porque tengo dentro de mí la sangre de reyes y ningún guerrero puede ser mi igual – Al poco tiempo Vegeta fue contra Amon y le dio varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, cuando ya vio que estaba muy mal herido su oponente lo mando una vez más al suelo – Este será tu final, ¡Ataque Bing Bang! – El ataque destruyo en instantes a Amon sin dejar ningún rastro de el – Gggracías por venir a ayudarme – Dijo Jupiter mientras se acercaba a Vegeta y se ponía algo ruborizada – Cállate, esto solo lo hice porque tengo que corregir los errores de mi padre y da la casualidad de que tú estabas luchando contra ese sujeto, no confundas las cosas, será mejor que el próximo oponente lo elimines tu sola, yo me largo – Entonces Vegeta se elevó al cielo y rápidamente se fue del lugar para ir a enfrentar a Galahad, Jupiter entonces siguió a Vegeta.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lleno de obscuridad, donde había un silencio sepulcral y donde no se podía saber si era el infierno o el cielo vagaba el cuerpo malherido de Nicolás, pero sorprendentemente el joven seguía vivo después de haber recibido todo el poder de Sailor Mars, al poco tiempo una voz se pudo escuchar entre todo el silencio – Nicolás, Nicolás despierta, te necesito – Cuando el joven escucho la voz abrió los ojos de un solo golpe – Rei, dime donde estas – Dijo Nicolás – Te hablo a través de mi pensamiento – Dijo la scout - ¿Del pensamiento? – Al poco tiempo Nicolás empezó a llorar, por el recuerdo de la batalla contra Rei – Deja de lamentare, ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender

–Rei lo siento, en verdad perdóname fui un completo idiota.

-No te preocupes, ahora ya estoy bien, hay algo que tienes que hacer, por favor has lo que yo ya no puedo hacer – Dijo la Scout – Utilizare lo último que me queda de mi poder y te enviare de regreso hacia la tierra, los poderes que obtuviste de Galahad no creo que desaparezcan, ya que al final cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había pasado seguías con la misma energía con la cual habías iniciado la pelea – Dijo la scout – ¡No, no me iré de este lugar sin ti! Eres o más importante de mi vida y – antes de que pudiera seguir delante de él apareció Rei con su traje de Sailor Mars- No Nicolás, veras yo ya no tengo cuerpo y esta imagen que vez de mi es solo lo último de energía que me queda, después de que te envié a la tierra, mi existencia ya habrá terminado – Mientras los dos de miraban Nicolás no pudo detener sus impulsos y llevar su mano hacia el rostro de Rei para poder besarla, pero sus dedos atravesaron la mejilla de su amada – No Rei, por favor dime que esto es un mal chiste, dime que nada de esto es verdad – Dijo Nicolás – No, lamentablemente todo esto es verdad, por favor regresa a la tierra y vence a Galahad por mí, si dejamos que haga lo que desee con su inmenso poder podría destruir todo el universo – Hablo mientras miraba como el rostro de Nicolás estaba mirando hacia otra parte para esconder las lágrimas – Pero si cuando regrese los poderes que me dieron ya no existen, entonces no podré hacer nada para ayudar a los otros.

No te preocupes, si tus poderes ya no regresan solo busca un lugar para esconderte y no luches – Dijo la Scout - ¿Pero y tú, que harás, que pasara contigo después de que yo llegue a la tierra? – Entonces Rei tomo del rostro a Nicolás y lo volteo para ver por última vez sus ojos – Cuando tú te vallas de aquí, yo ya habré muerto definitivamente, durante la explosión para que los dos muriéramos utilice todo el poder que me quedaba, pero antes de que estallara a ti te pude cubrir con un débil campo de energía, energía necesaria para soportar casi toda el poder que expulse en ese momento, el lugar donde nos encontramos es un espacio vacío, en el no existe la vida, claro a excepción tuya en este momento, así que por favor regresa y ayuda a mis amigas, esta será la última vez en que nos vemos – Nicolás solo pudo apretar su puño ya que la impotencia que sentía y la culpabilidad que lo agobiaba era indescriptible – Está bien, envíame de regreso – Dijo resignado Nicolás, Rei entonces tomo del rostro a su amado y los dos se dieron un último beso, antes de que pudieran terminar Nicolás desapareció de donde estaba y apareció en el templo Hikawa – Nicolás espero que conozcas a alguien quien en verdad te valore, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir y siempre poner mis deseos ante tu amor, perdóname – Cuando termino de hablar la sailor su cuerpo casi invisible desapareció como si de polvo se tratara, mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa Nicolás solo miraba las estrellas con lágrimas en los ojos – No te fallare Rei – Al poco tiempo salió corriendo del templo y se dirigió hacia donde vio las explosiones más cercanas.

30.- La furia de Uranus y el poder de Picoro

Las batallas parecían interminables tanto par alas sailor scouts como para los guerreros Z, a pesar de que ya en la lista de bajas de Galahad había varios, los guerreros Z y las scouts sufrían de un gran agotamiento, las scouts ya estaban en su límite tanto Neptune como Saturn ya resentían los efectos de sus batallas anteriores, a pesar de ser las sailors con más habilidades y más experimentadas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca habían luchado al nivel de un guerrero Z, por otro lado las bajas de las scouts si bien eran pocas, eran de gran preocupación, ya que al no tener el poder de todas las scouts Sailor Moon era más que vulnerable.

!Makan Kosa Pon¡ - Ataco Picoro a su enemigo, el cual ya le estaba causando muchos problemas a pesar del hecho de que se enfrentaban dos contra uno – Maldición si seguimos peleando así nunca le ganaremos – Dijo Uranus, ya que desde que la batalla inicio tanto el nameku como la scout estaba luchando a su manera y a pesar de que Balan era muy joven sabía muy bien sobre las bases del trabajo en equipo ya que él y su hermano Balan habían luchado en repetidas ocasiones de esa manera – En verdad son unos grandes inútiles – Dijo el joven guerrero después de haber esquivado fácilmente el ataque de Picoro – Ha, en verdad te gusta decir tonterías en un momento como este, ¿acaso no te has visto? – El nameku lo decía ya que los golpes que recibía Balan de sus dos oponentes poco a poco lo afectaban, en su cuerpo se podían ver rasguños y heridas - ¡Tierra Tiembla! – Ataco Uranus, al ver que su enemigo estaba distraído hablando con Picoro, pero Balan evadió la esfera de energía de la scout y brinco para esquivar el ataque, la scout no perdió tiempo y brinco también sin perder de vista a su oponente y extendió su mano derecha para crear su fiel espada, cuando Balan se dio cuenta de que la scout iba directamente hacia el no tuvo más remedio que recibir el golpe de la espada, en el preciso momento en que la scout estaba por cortar a Balan, como si se tratase de una especie de ilusión la scout atravesó totalmente el cuerpo del enemigo – ¿Pero qué demonios le paso? – Pregunto la scout - ¡Cuidado atrás de ti¡ - Grito Picoro, pero ya era tarde, ya que al momento en que Uranus volteo fue recibida por una patada de Balan, la patada la mando hacia los pies de Picoro.

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el nameku mientras miraba como la scout se levantaba – Mejor que nunca – dijo sarcásticamente la scout – En verdad nunc a había luchado contra alguien que pudiera luchar de esta manera, en especial ese último movimiento que uso me dejo sorprendida – La scout a pesar de estar en una difícil situación tenia gran interés por saber qué clase de poderes utilizaban con exactitud su enemigo – No te sorprendas con tan poco, esa técnica que uso se llama Zanzoken, esa es muy fácil de desarrollar y se podría decir que cualquiera pudiera usarla.

Si dices que es fácil usarla, ¿Por qué no las usado tú? – Dijo la scout en tono burlón – Hmp, no seas tonta, ese niño sabe leer muy bien el Ki de su enemigo y por eso no valdría la pena usarla, pero prepárate para ver algo mejor, ahora apártate – Entonces Picoro empezó a expulsar gran cantidad de energía y se pudo triplicar, ante esto la scout quedo sorprendida por tan eficiente habilidad – Y bien, espero que esto sea de gran ayuda – Exclamo Picoro – En verdad sabes usar técnicas muy interesantes, pero ya les dije no me podrán vencer con eso.

Ataca primero – Dijo Picoro a Uranus – Está bien, si tú lo dices ¡Tierra Tiembla! – Grito la scout – Nunca aprendes verdad – Dijo mientras brincaba para esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que después de que brinco fue recibido por el puño de Picoro e inmediatamente salieron los otros dos Picoros y empezaron a golpear con gran fuerza a Balan, hasta que recibió un golpe que lo mando a estamparse contra el piso – Maldito – dijo mientras intentaba pararse, pero rápidamente Uranus corrió hacia donde estaba Balan y le dio un tremendo rodillazo en el rostro, el cual lo mando a estamparse con la pared de un edificio para después caer al suelo – Makan Kosa Pon – Grito el nameku para dar el golpe final, pero rápidamente Balan se levantó y cuando el ataque iba hacia él, le dio un fuerte puñetazo para desviar la ráfaga de energía - ¡Tierra Tiembla¡ - Grito la scout, este ataque paso inadvertido tanto por Picoro como por Balan, la esfera de energía iba a gran velocidad y pego con todo a Blana, Picoro solo pudo observar como el ataque hacia sufrir a su enemigo – No dejare que tenga una oportunidad – Pensó Picoro, al poco tiempo junto mucha energía en su mano derecha y disparo una gran ráfaga de color azul hacia la esfera de poder donde estaba Balan – Parece ser que lo hemos logrado – exclamo la scout después de ver como los ataques combinados hacían explosión y no dejaban rastro alguno de Balan – Lo has hecho bien, ahora será mejor irnos de este lugar – Mientras Picoro hablaba, la scout luchaba por mantenerse en pie – Tenemos que apresurarnos para ir a ayudar a Goku, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el nameku – Si, no te preocupes – entonces los dos partieron para ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

En otro punto, la batalla de Gohan y Meliot seguía un rumbo muy equilibrado, a pesar de que había una diferencia de poder considerable al principio de la batalla, conforme avanzaba los dos equilibraron sus niveles de energía – ¿Dime hasta cuando dejaras de luchar saiyajin? – Pregunto Meliot a su enemigo – Ya te lo dije, no me detendré hasta que me digas donde están Rini y Hotaru – entonces Gohan se lanzó nuevamente al ataque y se preparó para darle un golpe en el rostro a Meliot, pero esta esquivo el golpe de manera fácil, aun así Gohan no se dio por vencido y preparo su próximo ataque – ¡Masenko! – la ráfaga de poder dio contra Meliot haciendo que esta fuera a pegarse contra unos árboles, los cuales eran destruidos después del impacto sobre Meliot había una gran pila de troncos y ramas, entonces Gohan al ver que su enemiga no salía de entre los escombros se decidió a buscarla, pa cauando la encontró se dio cuenta de que durante el choque de poder y el impacto contra los arboles esta había sido atravesada por una gran rama en el pecho – Bbbien, me has vencido dijo mientras agonizaba la guerrera de Cidonya, es justo que sepas donde están tus amigas – Dijo con gran dificultad, Gohan estaba impactado, ya que en su desesperación hiso algo que no deseaba que ocurriera, sabía que si no luchaba la vida de las scouts se perdería, pero no había otra manera de saber dónde estaban –Pperdoname, en verdad siento todo esto, no era mi intención que esto pasara – Dijo el hijo de Goku con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces Meliot con un movimiento de la mano abrió un portal, el cual lo llevaría hasta donde estaban las scouts – Rapido, entra en ese portal y llegaras a donde están tus amigas, en verdad fue muy divertido jugar contigo – Sin pensarlo Gohan entro al portal y al poco tiempo Meliot cerró los ojos para morir sin remedio.

Mirar hacia las estrellas para que me recuerdes, en verdad me has hecho muy feliz, te amo, eres el único que me vera así, mi amor siempre estará en ti, es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido solo para separarnos, Mina tiene un bebe – ¡Mina! – Grito Trunks después de que despertó, durante el sueño el recordaba todas las veces que había estado con Mina y recordó también la muerte de su amada a manos de Galahad - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Nicolás mientras estaba de rodillas en el piso y tenía Trunks entre sus brazos – Si, estoy bien gracias – Dijo el saiyajin mientras se levantaba, al mismo tiempo también Nicolás se paró – Pero si tú eres uno de esos sujetos – Sin pensarlo Trunks le dio un golpe en el rostro, el cual lo mando a estamparse contra una pared – No sé de qué demonios hablas, yo solo pasaba cerca de este lugar y te encontré – Grito Trunks, pero el saiyajin inmediatamente fue contra el terrícola para darle otro golpe, pero este fue bloqueado por Nicolás y pudo devolverle el ataque con grandes dificultades – Maldito, será mejor que te prepares a morir – Dijo Trunks – No, tu no entiendes – Entonces Nicolás se encargó de explicarle a Trunks todo lo que había pasado y así el saiyajin se contuvo de seguir la pelea – Está bien, confiare en ti pero si tratas de engañarme te juro que te enviare a lo más obscuro del infierno – Amenazo Trunks – No tengo intención alguna de engañarte, al igual que tu yo también busco venganza, pero antes de ir hacia donde esta Galahad hay que encargarse de los otros tres guerreros que están a su servicio – Dijo Nicolás para convencer a Trunks de que los dos fueran a vencer a los últimos tres guerreros, pero Trunks se negó en ir a ayudar – No, lo mejor será ir hacia donde esta esa mujer, ten por seguro que todos estarán ahí y también estarán esos sujetos de los que hablas – Sin perder tiempo los dos se dirigieron hacia la torre de Tokio, donde la batalla final se libraría , por otro lado Gohan ya había llegado al escondite de Galahad, un lugar lleno de luz, al estar en ese lugar su ki desaparecio y fue entonces que Goku se desconcentro de la batalla con Galahad.

Maldicion,¿ Gohan que paso contigo? – Pensaba Goku mientras recibia un golpe de Galahad, al poco tiempo llegaron las scouts restantes, Vegeta y Picoro para ayudar a Goku.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, espero que se encuentren bien y ya estén preparados para el gran final, espero que hasta este punto el fic les haya sido de su agrado, les agradezco sus reviews, eh visto que a la mayoría de ustedes no les gustaría un final triste, la verdad es que debido a la gran demanda de un final feliz eh decidido que el fic tendrá ese tipo de final, así que no se preocupen por Trunks y Mina o Rei y Nicolás, sobre lo del próximo fic les diré que todavía no me decido por que clase de fic desarrollar, ya que quiero alejarme un poco de las peleas y momentos de incertidumbre, para mi próximo fic quiero desarrollar algo que tenga que ver con series más calmadas, MinakoxYaten, te recomiendo mucho ver el final de dragon ball gt, ya que es la culminación de toda la serie y es cuando entiendes que el porque quería hacer un final triste para este fic, la primera vez que vi el final de dragon ball gt debo de admitir que me hizo llorar y es algo que atesoro con gran aprecio, ya que cuando termino dragon ball fue algo que nunca olvidare, Seren Avro Tsukino siento mucho no poder hacer el fic que me sugieres ya que pokemon no lo conozco al cien por ciento, sin más que decir les dejo la lectura de la semana, esperando claro que les guste mucho y me digan las razones de porque no les gustaría que desarrolle los fics que eh sugerido, sin más tonterías que decir por el momento me despido y por cierto creo que la semana que entra ya sera el final de este fic, ARRIBA EL HEAVY METAL!

31.- El inicio de la obscuridad

Al momento en que todos ya habían llegado al lugar de la batalla, las scouts se sorprendieron de ver a Nicolás, ya que ninguna de ellas esperaba que el pudiera ser de ayuda - ¡Ya vieron todas, es Nicolás! – Dijo sailor moon asombrada – No es tiempo de dar explicaciones, les prometo decirles todo cuando esto termine.

Ha! – Grito Goku mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de poder hacia donde estaba Galahad, pero esta recibió el ataque sin preocupación alguna – Así que ya están todos aquí, en verdad ustedes son unos grandes rivales, son más de lo que imaginaba, pero su valor y determinación no detendrá mis planes – Galahad al ver que todos sus enemigos ya se habían reunido en la gran torre de Tokio – Por favor, ya deja de atacar a la ciudad, no deseamos luchar - Dijo Sailor Moon muy preocupada, ya que durante la batalla entre ella y Goku se habían causado grandes daños a la ciudad – Niña idiota, no los dejare tranquilos hasta que haya cumplido mi objetivo.

Jajajaja, ¿acaso no vez la desventaja que tienes? – exclamo Vegeta sarcásticamente – Tienes pocas ventajas de ganarnos, de hecho yo solo podría vencerte – Dijo Vegeta, pero al poco tiempo llegaron los tres últimos guerreros que faltaban por vencer – Sera mejor que no se confíen, nosotros cuatro podríamos vencerlos a todos ustedes sin usar todo nuestro poder – Dijo Ozzanna, la última guerrera de Cidonya – Eso lo veremos – Exclamo Picoro.

Entonces Vegeta se fue directamente contra Galahad, la cual esquivo el golpe, para después darle una patada en el estómago, tomarlo del brazo y hacer que chocara contra Goku, después fue Nicolás contra Galahad lanzándole una esfera de energía hacia ella, pero la esfera fue devuelta hacia Nicolás haciendo que este fuera contra el suelo, Trunks fue el siguiente en atacar con su espada, pero al momento en que Trunks estaba por cortar a su enemigo está sostuvo la espada con su mano derecha desnuda, entonces Uranus vio la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo y ataco de igual manera con su espada, pero fue detenida de la misma manera, entonces Galahad bajo las espadas de sus enemigos de manera violenta y les dio un golpe a los dos, para mandarlos a chocar contra un edificio que estaba cerca del lugar.

Por otra parte Picoro fue a ver si Goku estaba bien – Goku, ¿puedes seguir luchando? – Pregunto el Nameku – Si, pero me preocupa Gohan, desde hace unos momentos eh dejado de sentir su Ki – En el rostro de Goku se veía una mirada de preocupación – No te preocupes por él, sé que estará bien solo hay que confiar en que nada malo le haya pasado, o ¿es que durante este tiempo te has vuelto sentimental? – Dijo Picoro en tono burlón – Ya dejen de estar platicando Insectos, ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender, por cierto Kakarotto si no te transformas en súper saiyajin, nunca podremos ganarle a esa mujer – Después Goku se transformó en súper saiyajin – Tienes razón Vegeta, si no usamos nuestros máximos poderes, nunca venceremos.

Mientras los dos saiyajins y el nameku miraban como era que Galahad estaba luchando contra todas las scouts al mismo tiempo decidieron ir a ayudar, pero fueron detenidos por Dimmun, Amarth y Ozzanna, quienes sabían perfectamente que si los tres luchaban al mismo tiempo contra Galahad ella podría perder – No los dejaremos ir hacia ella – Dijo Amarth – Hmp, insecto como te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe de los saiyajin – los tres guerreros de Galahad se fueron contra los guerreros Z, los cuales iniciaron una pelea bastante fácil para los guerreros Z – ¡Vegeta ya deja de jugar con ese sujeto mátalo de una buena vez! - Grito Picoro, ya que mientras el luchaba contra Amarth, Vegeta luchaba fácilmente contra Dimmun, pero Vegeta no hizo caso a la recomendación del nameku – !Cállate insecto¡ yo haré lo que quiera – Dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin mientras miraba despreciativamente a Dimmun – ¡Maldito, te juro que te matare! - Grito Dimmun, mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a volar para ir donde estaba Vegeta, ya que el primer golpe que recibió lo mando al suelo, por otro lado Goku estaba luchando a la par de Ozzanna, ya que Goku a pesar de estar peleando con su transformación de súper saiyajin, no queria causar gran daño a su enemiga, ya que si usaba todos sus poderes podría matarla en unos segundos, por otro lado Picoro también gozaba de gran ventaja sobre su oponente.

Por otro lado Glahad se las estaba arreglando muy fácil contra todas las scouts y Trunks, ya que a pesar de haber superioridad numérica, las habilidades y experiencia hacían gran diferencia entre ella y sus oponentes – ¡Masenko! - Grito Trunks para lanzar su ataque más poderoso, pero Galahad entonces abrió un portal entre ella y la ráfaga de poder haciendo que al momento de que entrara la esfera de poder saliera por otra parte y chocara contra un edificio – ¡Tierra Tiembla! - ataco Uranus al ver que Galahad tenia la guardia baja, pero cuando el ataque estaba apunto de golpearla, se abrió otro portal y la esfera de energía salio por otra parte chocando contra otro edificio de las cercanías – ¡Rápido, hay que atacar todas juntas, estoy segura de que si lo hacemos podremos dañarla! - Dijo Jupiter – Jajaja, niñas tontas, que acaso no lo ven, mis poderes están por encima de los suyos – Exclamo Galahad arrogantemente al ver el esfuerzo de las scouts, sin importar que dijera Glahad, entonces todas lanzaron sus mejores ataques, pero al momento en que los ataques de todas se acercaban a Galahad, al rededor de ella se abrieron portales los cuales evitaron que Glahad sufriera daño alguno.

¡¿Pero que ah hecho? - Dijo sailor moon muy preocupada, ya que ella pensaba que con eso podrían conseguir ventaja, pero no fue así – Sera mejor que hagan un esfuerzo más grande, si es que en verdad desean matarme – Dijo Galahad – !Maldita, no te burles de nosotros, vengare la muerte de Mina¡ - Dijo Trunks, Nicolás por otro lado se habia asombrado de las capacidades de Galahad – Te prometo que te vengare Rei – Penso Nicolás, Galahad por otro lado miro hacia donde estaban sus tres últimos guerreros para ver como estaban luchando, pero cuando volteo a ver hacia ellos se dio cuenta de que ellos eran fácilmente opacados por los guerreros Z – !Malditos inútiles, no pueden hacer nada bien! - Exclamo con gran coraje la guerrera, pudo llamar la atención de todos con su incremento de energía y decidio que Ozzanna, Dimmun y Amarth ya no le servían para nada - !Ah! - Grito Galahad – mientras lanzaba un rayo de color rojo hacia Dimmun, el rayo iba tan rápido que Dimmun no pudo evitar el ataque, el cual le atravesó el pecho e hizo que cayera muerto -

!Dimmun, No! - Mientras miraba como el cuerpo de su amigo caía irremediablemente, Galahad hizo un leve movimiento con las manos y la ráfaga de poder se dirigió hacia Ozzanna, destruyendo su cuerpo en minutos, después de que la mato volvió a hacer otro movimiento con la mano y la ráfaga de poder fue contra Amarth, quien también murió des integrado por el ataque.

Ante esta acción todos quedaron impresionados por el poder de Galahad, en especial sailor moon, quien sabia perfectamente que su enemigo no se comparaba en nada con sailor galaxia.

!¿Por que, dime porque los has matado, se supone que eran tus amigos, no?¡ - Dijo sailor moon con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que no esperaba que pesase algo así – ¡Callate! - Grito Glahad mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de energía hacia sailor moon, pero Tuxido mask se interpuso entre sailor moon y el ataque - ¡Darién! - Sailor Moon se asusto por el ataque que recibió su salvador - ¡Serena, te amo! - fueron las palabras que dijo Tuxido Mask despues de haber resistido el ataque durante unos minutos y luego salir disparado hacia un carro, el impacto hizo que el carro explotara y Darién saliera volando y cayera en el piso casi muerto - ¡Darién! - Grito Sailor Moon mientras corría hacia su amado - ¿Porque, dime porque me has protegido?, si yo te eh hecho muchas cosas malas – Dijo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su novio – Lo hice, porque yo te amo, a pesar de que estos últimos días hemos tenido problemas, yo te seguiré amando toda la vida, te amo Serena – Después de eso Darién cerro los ojos por la gran perdida de sangre que tenia.

Al poco tiempo todas las scouts y los guerreros Z fueron a luchar contra Glahad una vez más, el primer golpe fue de parte de Nicolás, pero Galahad evadió fácilmente el golpe, para después darle un rodillazo en el estomago y luego otro golpe en la espalada para mandarlo al suelo – Hmp, chico insolente, te atreves a levantarle la mano a la persona que te dio lo que ahora tienes – Dijo mientras – Nicolás se paraba - ¡Cállate, tu solo has hecho sufrir a todos los que estamos aquí y pagaras por ello! - Al poco tiempo Neptune se lanzo tambien contra Galahad para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero Galahad pudo bloquear el golpe y tomar a la scout del brazo derecho y darle vueltas, ante esto Nicolás fue nuevamente contra Galahad, pero Galahad se dio cuenta de esto y lanzo a Neptune hacia Nicolás, causando que los dos chocaran sin remedio – !Apártense todos¡ - Goku logro llamar la atención de todos y las scouts se quitaron de su camino, Goku hizo la tele transportación para aparecer justo detrás de su enemiga para tomarla de la mano y lanzarla hacia el cielo, despues Goku volvio a hacer la tele transportación para aparecer a la altura de Galahad y darle varios golpes en el aire, los cuales recibió sin poner resistencia alguna, cuando dio el ultimo golpe a su oponente puso sus manos en posición de ataque - !Kame-kame-haaaa! - Grito Goku mientras lanzaba su mejor técnica, el ataque dio con toda la fuerza que el saiyajin habia imprimido - !Maldicion, No! -fue lo ultimo que dijo Galahad antes de recibir el ataque y cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos - !Lo logro, el señor Goku pudo derrotar a esa mujer, viva! - Exclamo llena de alegría Jupiter – Gracias Goku, gracias – Dijo llena de alivio Sailor Moon, pero cuando volteo a ver a Trunks, Picoro y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que la expresión en el rostro de ninguno de los tres guerreros había cambiado, de Vegeta se lo esperaba, ya que el siempre tenia la misma cara de malhumorado de siempre, pero de los otros dos no – Yo no creo que esto se cabe tan pronto y tan fácil como esperamos – Dijo Uranus con un rostro de preocupación - ¿Pero que acaso no viste bien Uranus? No creo que haya quedado nada de ella después de ese devastador ataque – Dijo con gran confianza Jupiter – Eso fue demasiado fácil como para haber ganado así como así – Exclamo Picoro – Sera mejor que miren detenidamente, en verdad fue una buena estrategia, pero ese inutil de Kakarotto no pudo hacerle gran daño a esa mujer, fíjense bien niñas inútiles – Dijo Vegeta con gran arrogancia, ya que el sabia perfectamente que las scouts eran incapaces de sentir el ki.

Después de que Galahad recibió el ataque de Goku en el cielo, de entre todo el polvo y escombros que se levantaron se podía escuchar la voz de Galahad – Eres el primero que me ah hecho un daño como este, !nunca te lo perdonare¡ - Grito Galahad llena de ira, ya que el ataque la había dañado en un lugar más delicado que el cuerpo - !Pero si no le paso nada! No puede ser – Dijo Sailor Moon al ver que Galahad seguía en pie para luchar, pero con las ropas algo desgarradas – No te sorprendas con tan poco, y tampoco creas que no recibio daño alguno, si bien ella no recibió un gran daño físico, por la mirada que tiene fácilmente se puede saber que esta herida en espíritu – Dijo Picoro a Sailor Moon - ¿Pero entonces eso significa que se debe de usar mucho más poder para poder matarla? - Dijo Uranus - Si, pero hay algo raro en esto, Goku ah hecho kamekamehas mucho más poderosos que el que acaba de hacer – Picoro estaba preocupado, ya que en el rostro de Goku se podia notar un exceso de cansancio muy grande y su ki estaba disminuyendo poco a poco - !No puede ser, la enfermedad del señor Goku esta regresando¡ - Trunks se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando lo mismo que la ultima vez en el templo Hikawa.

Goku mientras tanto estaba pensando la manera en la cual podría vencer a su enemigo – Maldición, si no hago algo rápido dentro de poco mis poderes se terminaran – dijo en pensamientos Goku, sin pensarlo más volvio a ir contra Galahad, para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero Galahad abrió un portal por donde paso Goku y al poco tiempo se abrió uno enfrente de Vegeta, la sorpresa fue cuando del portal Vegeta vio salir a goku con gran rapidez y le dio un golpe en el rostro al príncipe de los saiyajin - !Pero que... - fue lo ultimo que dijo Vegeta antes de recibir el golpe y los dos cayeran al suelo - !Maldita sea Kakarotto, acaso no sabes quien es el enemigo, insecto! - Dijo mientras el y Goku se levantaban del suelo – Lo siento Vegeta, en verdad no esperaba que algo así pasara.

Al poco tiempo Glahad bajo del cielo – Tonta, en verdad piensas que podrás vencernos con ese tipo de Trucos – Dijo Vegeta – Tal vez con esos trucos no, pero tengo más cosas guardadas – Entonces Galahad despareció delante de todos - !Detras de ti Serena! - Grito Nicolás al ver un pequeño rayo de color azul aparecer atrás de de sailor moon, pero la scout recibió una patada, la cual hizo que se derrapara por el suelo – Jajaja, ven como no son nada contra mi – Galahad se burlo de ellos, ya que su velocidad era superior a la de cualquiera de las scouts – ¡Maldita, Tierra Tiembla! - La esfera de energía se dirigía hacia Galahad, pero esta volvió a abrir un portal y pudo hacer aparecer otro portal frente a Jupiter para que la esfera diera con todo a la scout, ante esto todas quedaron sorprendidas y Jupiter quedo inconsistente por el ataque de su compañera, al poco tiempo Glahad volvió a desaparecer y apareció ahora frente a Neptune para darle un golpe en las costillas, el golpe fue tan duro que pudo hacer que la scout cayera de rodillas frente a ella mientras se tocaba la parte donde fue golpeada y escupía sangre – Jajaja, en verdad son patéticas las sailor scouts – Dijo Galahad mientras tomaba del cabello a Neptune – !Déjala tranquila¡ - Exclamo Uranus - !Sera mejor que te tranquilices niña, si das un paso más juro que le volare la cabeza! - Amenazo la guerrera a la scout – Eso a mi no me importa – Entonces Vegeta fue rápidamente contra Galahad pudiendo darle un puñetazo en el rostro y soltando a Neptune en el acto, la cual cayo rendida después de tantas batallas, sin pensarlo Uranus fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su novia, por otra parte después de que Vegeta pudo golpear a Galhad, el principe de los saiyajin lanzo una ráfaga de poder hacia su enemiga, la cual fue esquivada – Maldito saiyajin – Dijo mientras miraba a Vegeta, entonces volvió a desaparecer y apareció delante de Vegeta para darle un golpe en el rostro, pero Vegeta bloqueo el golpe y los dos se vieron inmersos en un intercambio de golpes.

Por otro lado Uranus sostenía entre sus brazos a Neptune – Haruka déjame aquí, yo estaré bien sera mejor que ayudes a los demás – Dijo con grandes dificultades la scout, mientras ellas discutían Sailor Moon se levanto del suelo y miro hacia donde estaban Uranus y Neptune – No, no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada – Luego volteo a ver a Goku, quien estaba con un semblante poco favorable – No tengo remedio usare el cristal de plata – Entonces del pecho de Sailor Moon salio un brillo, el cual la transformo (No se komo se llame esa transformación, pero es la misma que uso contra sailor galaxia, ya saben esa donde esta desnuda y tiene alas de ángel, si alguien sabe dígame el nombre de esa transformación por favor) todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba sailro moon - !No, Serena no uses esa transformación o si no morirás! - Dijo con gran preocupación Jupiter - Déjala, ella sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer – Grito Picoro a Jupiter – En verdad tus poderes se han incrementado considerablemente, ¿pero como lucharas si no puedes volar? - Pregunto Goku – No te preocupes, con esta transformación soy capas de volar, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de las alas? - Exclamo la scout – Bien, entonces es hora de seguir luchando, ustedes dos también tienen que ayudarnos – Entonces Goku voleo a ver hacia donde estaban Trunks y Nicolás – Si, no se preocupe señor Goku, estoy seguro de que si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos vencer a Galahad – Exclamo Trunks animado – No, no dejare que alguno de ustedes la mate, yo me encargare de luchar contra ella – Dijo Nicolás, sin pensar el efecto de sus acciones fue contra Galahad, quien seguia luchando contra Vegeta, pero en esa pelea Vegeta era el más afectado, ya que la mayor parte de su cuerpo tenia heridas y su ropa ya presentaba grandes evidencias de desgarres al igual que su armadura estaba rota por diferentes secciones.

Nicolás lanzo una esfera de poder hacia Galahad, pero esta fue desviada hacia otra parte – Veo que sigues insistiendo, pero lo que más me asombra es que todavía tengas ganas de seguir luchando, pero es una pena que ya no tendrás más esos poderes – Galahad entonces extendió sus dos manos y de ellas salieron tres círculos de color rojo, los cuales rodearon a Nicolás e impidieron que se moviera - ¡¿Pero que demonios haces? - Nicolás podía sentir como toda su energía se estaba acabando, al poco tiempo Nicolás cayo al suelo lleno de cansancio – Perdona si te hice esperar saiyajin – Galahad entonces volteo a mirar a Vegeta -Esta bien, mientras menos estorbos se interpongan esta batalla sera mejor – Al poco tiempo llegaron Serena, Picoro y Trunks – Pagaras por todo el daños que has hecho maldita – Dijo Trunks muy enojado – En verdad son una molestia – Entonces Galahad arremetió contra Vegeta, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro el cual lo mando hacia el suelo, ante esto Jupiter fue corriendo hacia donde había caído Vegeta - ¡Quítense del camino todos! - Grito Goku, al poco tiempo se lanzo una vez más contra Galahad a una gran velocidad, en su mano derecha empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía – ¡¿Pero que clase de técnica vas a usar Goku?¡ - Dijo Picoro muy alarmado, ya que sentía un gran poder salir de Goku – ¡Golpe del Dragón! - Galahad solo pudo ver como un el cuerpo de Goku se convertía en un enorme Dragón dorado, pero en el momento justo antes de que el dragón golpeara a Galahad, esta abrió un portal inmenso para que por el pasara Goku, otro portal se abrio justo enfrente de Trunks y recibió el ataque de Goku sin poner defensa alguna, el ataque en verdad dio muy fuerte a Trunks que al momento del impacto el hijo de Vegeta inmediatamente perdió la transformación del súper saiyajin y cayo muy mal herido al suelo junto con Goku, quien había usado casi todas sus fuerzas para ejecutar el ataque – Bien, ahora les toca a ustedes dos – Dijo Galahad – Ven y pelea, no te tenemos miedo – Picoro entonces lanzo el primer golpe, pero fue esquivado y tomado del brazo por Galahad – Tu morirás aquí maldito nameku – Mientras sostenía el brazo con el cual Picoro había iniciado el ataque, con la otra mano hizo que sus cinco uñas crecieran y le mutilo el brazo a Picoro, ante esto Sailor Moon solo pudo observar el rostro de dolor de su compañero y ver como caía inerte el brazo del nameku – Parece ser que en verdad eres más fuerte que todos nosotros – Dijo Picoro mientras se sostenía la herida donde anteriormente estaba su brazo – Perdona, pero no quería que ninguna de ustedes viera algo como esto – El nameku entonces se concentro y logro hacer que brazo volviera a la normalidad – Jupiter solo pudo mirar con gran impresión la habilidad de Picoro – En verdad los de tu raza son asombrosos, pero me encargare de que no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo – Galahad entonces ataco a Picoro dándole un golpe fuerte que lo mando hacia donde estaba Trunks – Solo faltas tu Sailor Moon, ven a mi guerrera de la luna, esta sera tu ultima batalla.

Sailor Moon fue directamente a hacer el ultimo esfuerzo, sabia perfectamente que ella podría ser la ultima persona que pudiera hacerle frente a Galahad, Sailor Moon entonces le dio un golpe a Galahad, el cual era muy débil a pesar de haber usado su máximo poder – Si este es todo tu poder, entonces no mereces ser llamada la neo reina Serenity y mucho menos proteger este planeta – Hablo mientras todavía tenia el puño de Sailor Moon en el rostro – Un golpe debe de ser así – Galahad entonces le dio un golpe en el rotro a Sailor Moon y luego la tomo de su ala derecha para lanzarla contra el suelo, el impacto contra el suelo dejo herida a Sailor Moon – En verdad ustedes solo me han decepcionado – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Sailor Moon – ¡Tierra Tiembla! - Ataco Uranus - !Dragón del trueno, Resuena! - Ataco Jupiter, ambas una ataco desde el extremo izquierdo y otra desde el derecho pero se abrieron dos portales y las técnicas chocaron contra las dos scouts para después dejarlas mal heridas – Este sera tu final Sailor Moon, ahora esta vez por fin podre conseguir el cristal de plata – Sailor Moon había caído boca abajo y por eso sus alas miraban hacia donde estaba Galahad – No te daré nunca el cristal de plata – Dijo la scout con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – Eso lo veremos – Galahad entonces tomo el ala izquierda de Sailor Moon con una mano y extendió la extremidad – En verdad tienes unas alas muy hermosas, pero creo que se verían mejor si las tiño de rojo – Entonces Galahad dio una patada con la planta del pie en el hueso de la ala que sostenía, ante esto Sailor Moon solo grito de gran dolor y agonía, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le hacia un daño como ese – Con tan poco ya estas gritando, entonces dime que harás cuando sangres – Galahad hizo que sus uñas crecieran una vez más y corto el ala de sailor moon – Jajaja, que te parece, ahora me darás el cristal de plata.

Todo parecía perdido, las scouts ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir luchando, los guerreros Z ya estaban en sus limites y Gohan, Hotaru y Rini no habían podido salir del refugio de Galahad, entonces la enemiga de las scouts y guerreros Z tomo del cuello a Sailor Moon y empezó a imprimir fuerza en el para matar a las scout de una buena vez, hasta que sintió debilidad y que sus fuerzas se estaba terminando poco a poco – Pero que demonios pasa, mis poderes se están debilitando, es como si alguien me estuviera drenando mis poderes, puede ser que sea el cansancio de la batalla – Dijo en sus pensamientos la guerrera, hasta que sintió de un solo golpe que sus poderes se debilitaron en una cuarta parte.

32.- Liberación de poder

Gohan por otra parte ya había encontrado a las dos scouts restantes, las cuales estaban luchando por no morir – Vamos Gohan, se que puedes hacerlo – Dijo Hotaru mientras miraba como su querido Gohan quitaba con gran dificultad las cadenas que evitaban cualquier movimiento de las scouts – Hago lo que puedo – Al poco tiempo Gohan pudo liberar a las dos scouts, ya con ellas liberadas delante de los niños se abrió un portal hacia lo que parecía ser la ciudad de Tokio, la cual estaba en pánico y ruinas por los violentos combates que se habían efectuado, sin pensarlo los pequeños guerreros pasaron por el portal y la primera persona que vieron fue a Sailor Plut – Plu – Dijo Rini mientras corría hacia la scout para abrazarla – Me alegra que estén bien, pero no es momento para platicar, lo mejor sera ir hacia donde están los demás y ayudarles a luchar, por cierto Gohan ya encontré una manera para hacer que tu y tus amigos regresen a casa – Al oír esto Hotaru solo agacho la cabeza – Bien entonces sera mejor ir hacia donde están los demás – Dijo Hotaru.

Por otra parte Galahad estaba tocándose el pecho, ya que a cada momento se sentia muy débil – ¿Mmmaldicion, que es lo que esta pasando? - Dijo con gran dificultad.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola!, espero que estén bien, este es el gran final, espero que el fic en general les haya sido de su agrado y bueno ahora si podemos hablar del siguiente fic, espero sus sugerencias por mi parte yo tengo planeado hacer uno de Sailor moon, pero esta vez dejare las batallas de lado y me enfocare en una vida tranquila, cosas de la vida cotidiana, espero el capitulo final les guste, sin más que decir les dejo la lectura. ARRIBA EL HEAVY METAL! No lloren con el final ((¡_¡)).

33.- Ardiendo determinación

La batalla parecía perdida, en verdad Galahad había demostrado ser un oponente si no único, si era el segundo enemigo que había podido poner contra las cuerdas a tres súper saiyajins, este hecho nadie se lo esperaba, pero tampoco nadie se esperaba que hubiera guerreros dispuestos a pelear hasta la muerte.

Darién, Darién por favor ven y ayúdame, en verdad me arrepiento tanto de todas las cosas malas por las que te hice pasar – Sailor Moon gritaba silenciosamente el nombre del que una vez le juro amor eterno, la scout se encontraba tirada en el suelo desangrándose y debido a las heridas y el miedo que sentía ya había dejado de sentir dolor – ¿Sera acaso que esto es el precio que debemos de pagar por haber querido proteger este planeta? - Mientras ella reflexionaba acerca de que era lo que había hecho para merecer la derrota a manos de Galahad, una voz se pudo escuchar entre sus pensamientos – No te des por vencida, no todo esta perdido, mientras siga vivo juro que nada malo pasara – Se trataba de Goku, quien pese a estar en condiciones iguales trataba de darle ánimos a las scout – Al poco tiempo Trunks se levanto y se transformo una vez más en super saiyajin - !Galahad, vamos ven y lucha contra mi, te juro que te enviare al infierno y pedirás disculpas a todos los que has matado! - Galahad entonces volteo a ver a Trunks con ojos de odio y en su cuerpo se podia sentir una gran angustia, ya que después de la liberación de las dos scouts más jóvenes y poderosas sus poderes se habían quedado en un punto donde un descuido significaría la muerte, ya que junto con sus poderes también se había ido la gran resistencia y velocidad que tenia - !Vamos saiyajin, inténtalo! - Los dos se pusieron entonces en pose para iniciar un tercer combate.

Los dos se fueron uno contra el otro, este detalle no paso desapercibido por Picoro - ¿Que le pasa?, anteriormente ella solo esperaba a que nosotros fuéramos contra ella, ¿porque ahora luce tan desconfiada? - Picoro podía sentir que Galahad ya no era la misma contra la que había luchado la primera vez - !Masenko! - Ataco Trunks, pero la ráfaga de poder fue desviada hacia un edificio para después provocar una explosión y hacer que varios pedazos de vidrio y metal cayeran al suelo, las pocas personas que presenciaban la batalla corrieron despavoridos al ver la explosión – Maldito saiyajin, te matare de una buena vez – Dijo Galahad mientras se dirigía volando hacia Trunks, Galahad le dio un fuerte golpe al saiyajin e hizo que fuera a chocar nuevamente contra el suelo, desde el aire Galahad observo a Trunks como intentaba levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento Galahad se impulso con gran fuerza y le dio al guerrero una fuerte patada en el estomago causando que escupiera sangre – Hmp, maldito saiyajin, no eres nada a lado mio, !Juro que ninguno de ustedes vera el final de este día! - Galahad entonces le dio una patada en las costillas a Trunks haciendo que cayera a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

Por otra parte Goku al ver que Sailor Moon estaba en total depresión decidió actuar por su propia cuenta, tomo por sorpresa a Galahad y le lanzo una ráfaga de poder.

Mientras tanto Sailor Plut, Goha, Sailor Chibi Moon y Sailor Saturn se dirigian apresuradamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos, hasta que a la mitad del camino pudieron ver una gran explosión, esta fue causada por el choque de los puños de Goku y Glahad – Sera mejor darnos prisa – Dijo Sailor Plut, en el lugar de la batalla Galahad había caído después de recibir un fuerte golpe de Goku, cuando Galahad se estaba levantando fue atacada por el lado derecho e izquierdo por Phobos y Deimos, quienes al ver la batalla no habían tenido oportunidad alguna de luchar contra Glahad, pero al momento de haber hido contra Galahad esta abrió dos portales y las mando hacia donde estaba Goku para que el fuera el afectado por el ataque.

Goku cayo una vez más al suelo, junto con las dos guardianas de Mars – Mmmaldicion, jajaja, parece ser que esa mujer no tiene limites – Dijo Goku mientras se lebantaba - ¿Ustedes quienes son? - Desde que habían llegado Goku no había notado la presencia de Phobos y Deimos, hasta que fue golpeado por accidente por ellas – Nosotras somos guardianas de la señorita Mars – Hablo Phobos – Ya veo, sera mejor que ustedes dos no se metan en esto, si lo hacen podrían salir heridas – Goku les sugirió que no se metieran en la batalla – ¡Acaso no lo entienden, yo seré la arquitecta de este nuevo mundo! - Galahad entonces fue una ves más contra Goku y contra las guardianas de Mars, pero Vegeta se apareció entre ella y Goku, evitando que Galahad se acercara más hacia Goku – Mujer idiota, yo seré el único que tendrá el placer de matar a Kakarotto, hasta ese entonces yo seré tu oponente – Entonces Vegeta arremetió contra Galahad y los dos se volvieron a ver inmersos en una rápida y desesperante batalla de parte de Galahad - !No Vegeta espera! - Goku también se había desesperado al ver que ningún ataque hacia efecto alguno, al poco tiempo se acerco Picoro y las demás scouts junto con Sailor Moon, quien estaba siendo ayudada a caminar por Jupiter – Goku, ¿Tienes planeado algo para poder matar a esa bruja? - Dijo el nameku mientras miraba en el cielo como Vegeta y Galahad estaban luchando usando sus máximos poderes – Si, pero necesito que todos me ayuden a entretenerla mientras junto energía – Mientras Goku explicaba su plan todas las scouts se quedaron intrigadas por que clase de técnica usaría para matar a Galahad - ¿Me han entendido todos? - Pregunto Goku, antes de que pusieran su plan en marcha llegaron Plut seguida de las scouts más jóvenes y de Gohan – ¡Papá! - Grito de felicidad el pequeño saiyajin mientras abrazaba a su padre y las otras scouts eran bien recibidas por sus compañeras.

Vegeta estaba teniendo una difícil batalla aérea contra Galahad, quien demostraba que a pesar de haber perdido gran parte de sus poderes todavía podía encargarse del príncipe de los saiyajin – ¡Ataque Bing Bang! - La esfera de energía se dirigía hacia Galahad, ella intento rápidamente hacer un portal para evitar el ataque pero antes de que eso sucediera el ataque de Vegeta le dio a la guerra haciendo que cayera al suelo - ¡No puedo ser! - La guerrera grito de desesperación, sin darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de las scouts y los guerreros Z – Así que fueron liberadas, en verdad no me esperaba que algo así pasara – Dijo llena de asombro al ver a sailor saturn y a chibi moon – Esta vez no podrás escapar de nosotros, si sigue luchando lo único que lograras sera adelantar tu muerte – Dijo muy confiada Uranus – En el rostro de Galahad se podía ver un gran cansancio, pero sabia que no era tiempo de bajar la guardia, sin pensarlo todas las scouts y los guerreros Z, fueron una vez más contra Galahad.

Por otra parte Goku se elevo hasta donde estaba Vegeta - ¿Que pasa kakarotto?, no me digas que esas niñas tiene la capacidad de matar a esa mujer – Vegeta hizo el comentario en tono burlón – Se que ninguna de ellas seria capas de derrotarla, pero necesito tiempo para reunir energía y poder hacer la Henkidama, se que usándola podre matarla – Hmp, no seas ingenuo Kakarotto, antes de que eso pase esa niñas ya habrán muerto – Desde el aire los dos saiyajin podían observar como la batalla era muy desigual para Galahad – No digas eso, desde hace unos minutos esa mujer ah dejado de incrementar su poderes, sus movimientos se hacen más lentos y sus golpes de energía ya no son tan fuertes como antes, pero aun así parece que su resistencia es irrompible, por eso eh decidido que ellas me ayuden mientras reúno energía necesaria para hacer la henkidama – El plan de Goku a Vegeta le sonó muy irreal, ya que las scouts estaban muy heridas y aunque estuvieran ahí Picoro, Trunks y Gohan, Galahad había demostrado habilidades iguales a las de un súper saiyajin – Si hay alguien capaz de vencer en esta batalla, ese seré yo, así que no servirá de nada que juntes energías para hacer la henkidama, ya que antes yo me ocupare de esa mujer – Eso sera lo mejor para todos – Dijo Goku.

Vegeta baja donde estaban las scout y se dispuso a luchar una vez más, Goku por otra parte solo se de transformo y se quito la playera naranja, para después extender sus manos hacia el cielo para juntar energía de la tierra y crear la henkidama.

Si sigo luchando contra todos al mismo tiempo en cualquier momento podrían matarme – Galahad pensaba en una manera de matar a todos, pero sabia que la más mínima distracción la mataría – Sera mejor que te rindas – Expclamo Phobos – Jajaja, Niña engreída, no sabes las capacidades de mis habilidades – Eso no nos interesa, ahora prepárate a morir !Manka Kosa Pon¡ - Todos los presentes al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus mejores ataques, los cuales chocaron contra Galahad y levantaron una gran ola de polvo la cual al no disiparse rápidamente daba ventaja a Galahad de hacer unos cuantos movimientos, ya que al momento del impacto pudo crear, con grandes esfuerzos un campo de energía que la protegió, de entre el polvo Galahad aparecio para poder darle unos cuantos golpes a todos los que la habían atacado anteriormente, Vegeta solo miraba la gran nube de polvo y sentía como los Ki de sus aliados disminuían rápidamente, cuando el polvo desapareció el príncipe de los saiyajin pudo ver como todas estaban en el suelo a excepción de Galahad quien estaba mirando en dirección a Vegeta retadora mente.

Los dos fueron uno hacia el otro, Vegeta lanzo el primer golpe, pero Galahad pudo esquivarlo y darle un golpe en el rostro al saiyajin, ante esto Vegeta respondió dándole una patada en las costillas a su enemiga, los dos se distanciaron un poco y lanzaron una ráfaga de poder al mismo tiempo, las dos ráfagas chocaron y dieron paso a una fuerte ventisca, la cual levanto a unos cuantos carros de peso ligero, mientras tanto las scout y los guerreros Z miraban con grandes esperanzas la batalla esperando que Vegeta terminara de una buena vez con Galahad, pero Galahad demostró tener un poco más de determinación y aumento de un golpe la cantidad de su poder para opacar el ataque de Vegeta, en el rostro de Galahad ya no se mostraba desesperación, mostraba facciones de dolor y decepción al ver que sus poderes habían decaído tanto, este hecho no paso desapercibido por Sailor Moon, quien se encontraba apoyada de Jupiter y miraba con pena y tristeza como su enemigo estaba siendo vencido poco a poco.

Bien, parece ser que ya esta lista – Dijo Goku al ver hacia arriba y observar como la esfera de color azul podía iluminar toda la ciudad - !Todos háganse a un lado, ya esta lista! - Los compañeros de Goku voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba el saiyajin y pudieron observar como sobre Goku estaba la gran esfera de color azul – Rápido, todos aléjense lo más que puedan – Grito Gohan – Ese inútil de Kakarotto lo logro, este sera tu final – Dijo Vegeta – Llles hará falta más que eso para derrotarme – Vegeta sin pensarlo decidió dejar fuera de combate a Galahad y fue contra ella, Galahad y el príncipe de los saiyajin se sujetaron de las manos y pusieron fuerza el uno hacia el otro – No subestimes el poder de un saiyajin – Vegeta jalo a Galahad de las manos y con la frente pudo darle un golpe en el rostro y luego darle unas cuantas vueltas para después lanzarla contra el piso - !Kakarotto, termina de una buena vez con ella¡ - Vegeta vio que su enemiga ya solo había quedado en el suelo y no se podia mover, mientras tanto los otros guerreros ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no salir lastimados - !Bien, ahí va¡ - Goku pudo gritar de alivio, pero antes de poder lanzar el ataque atrás de el apareció Sailor Moon, la cual con grandes esfuerzos pudo volar - !Espera Goku¡ si lanzas el ataque ella morirá y yo no quiero que muera, ya fue suficiente hay que dejarla, estoy segura que después de esto nunca volverá a hacerle daño a nadie – En la voz de Sailor Moon se podia notar un tono de suplica hacia Goku - !Maldición no¡ - Dijo Picoro mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Goku y Sailor Moon – Niña tonta, no le digas eso no sabemos que podría hacer esa mujer si le damos una pequeña oportunidad, no has visto todo el mal que ah causado, gracias a ella dos de tus amigas han muerto y los otros dos fueron manipulados – Dijo Picoro – Si, pero nosotros somos defensores de la paz, no es nuestro deber causar muertes y destrucción, sino preservar la paz – Sailor Moon discutía con Picoro – Mientras tanto Galahad estaba en el suelo y solo miraba como brillaba la henkidama – Así que este sera mi fin, solo espero no sentir dolor – Galahad entonces recordó el porque había actuado de esa manera y todo lo que juro para resucitar a su amado – Si, es verdad jure que todo esto era por amor, si me doy por vencida en este punto significa que nunca lo ame de verdad – Galahad saco fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su corazón y se pudo tele transportar hacia donde estaba Goku y lo tomo por sorpresa dándole un fuerte golpe en rostro, el cual lo mando hacia el suelo, mientras el saiyajin caía pudo observar como toda la energía que había reunido se disipaba en el aire y como sus dos amigos eran golpeados brutalmente por Galahad - !Malditos, esta vez si que me han hecho enojar bastante, todos irán al infierno, pero antes de eso me encargare de que sean testigos de como este planeta pagara por haberme desafiado, oda la raza humana pagara por ustedes – Los guerreros que se habían quedado en el suelo solo miraban como Galahad sostenía con una sola mano a Sailor Moon – Sailor Moon, me encargare de que veas como este planeta se convierte en una roca árida y sin vida, seras testigo de como los mares hervirán, el cielo se volverá negros y las calles se convertirán en ríos de sangre, solo entonces sera cuando tu y tus inútiles amigos tendrán el alivio de la muerte – Goku entonces cayo cerca de las scouts y con grandes esfuerzos se levanto – Tenia razón Picoro, no debí de haberme confiado y lanzar de una buena vez la henkidama – Todos se acercaron hacia Goku para ver como se encontraba - !Señor Goku¡ - Grito Jupiter mientras todos llegaban – No se preocupen, estoy bien, bueno mínimo puedo seguirme moviendo – Goku sabia que si atacaba en ese momento Galahad podría matar a Sailor Moon.

!Maldición Kakarotto, porque no lanzaste ese ataque, eres un inútil insecto – Grito lleno de furia Vegeta, ya que el había creado la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar la henkidama sin dificultad alguna -No fue culpa de Goku, todo esto fue grcias a esa mocosa, si no hubiera ido con Goku y hacer que desistiera de lanzar la henkidama ahora seriamos vencedores – Dijo Picoro – No cabe duda de que sera es muy amable con sus enemigos – Dijo Neptune – Sera bueno pensar en como liberar a la señorita Serena, sino esa mujer la matara – Dijo Deimos llena de angustia – No se preocupen, entre todos venceremos y rescataremos a Serena – Goku hablo llenando de tranquilidad a todos.

Mira Sailor Moon, tus amigos te han abandonado, si tan solo hubieras aprovechado el momento para destruirme, ahora no estarías pasando por estos instantes de dolor - Galahad entonces apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Sailor Moon, pero cuando estaba punto de matar a la scout Goku apareció por sorpresa para tomarla por la espalda y sujetarle los brazos para que soltara a la sailor, esta cayo sin control alguno pero fue rescatad por Trunks, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos – ¡Esta vez no escaparas! - Dijo Goku, Picoro entonces alargo sus brazos y con sus manos sostuvo son sus manos los pies de Galahad – Pagaras por todo el mal que has hecho – Exclamo Goku, cuando vio que Galahad fue sostenida por Picoro desapareció una vez más, el nameku jalo de los pies a Galahad e hizo que la guerrera se golpeara violentamente contra el suelo haciendo que en el piso se hiciera un cráter muy grande, sin pensarlo todas las scouts se dirigieron y formaron un circulo al rededor de su enemiga junto con Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Picoro y Goku y al mismo tiempo volvieron a lanzar sus mejores técnicas haciendo que la tierra temblara debido al gran impacto y por toda la ciudad se pudiera ver un resplandor de color amarillo desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, para cuando la esfera de poder se disipo todos quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron.

Galahad se encontraba de pie y sin ninguna evidencia de haber recibido el ataque – Jajaja, en verdad son admirables, fui una tonta al querer luchar contra una fuerza más grande que yo – Dijo Galahad mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas - !No¡ esta victoria fue por la unión de nuestros corazones y de nuestros deseos de proteger la tierra, en verdad eh disfrutado mucho este combate – Dijo Goku – Ya veo, espero algún día me perdonen por haber hecho tantas cosas malas, todo lo hice por amor – Galahad entonces se empezó a convertir en arena de color rojo, quedando hecha una estatua al poco tiempo empezó a llover con gran intensidad y las gotas de agua deshicieron a Galahad , las scouts impresionadas por su victoria solo pudieron estallar en felicidad y abrazarse entre ellas, al poco tiempo una multitud se acerco y rodearon a los guerreros, quienes miraban con gran expectacion a los ciudadanos ya que durante la batalla habían causado muchos destrozos - !Viva, nuestros héroes¡ - Grito un niño, el cual se acerco a Uranus y la abrazo, al poco tiempo todos los presentes le dieron un fuerte aplauso a los Guerreros Z y las scouts por haberlos salvado - ¡Yo quiero ser como el demonio del bien ! - Grito un niño entre la multitud haciendo la posición de Picoro para hacer el Manka Kosa Pon, por otra parte todas las mujeres se acercaron hacia donde estaba Trunks y le preguntaron cosas sobre el - ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo? - Dijo una de las que estaba cerca de Trunks – Nnno, lo siento ya tengo novia – Exclamo el saiyajin mientras miraba hacia abajo y se ruborizaba un poco, por otro lado las habia niñas de entre cinco y catorce años que imitaban la actitud de Uranus, ante esto la scout solo pudo apenarse ante esa acción y sufrió una pequeña burla por parte de sus compañeras del sistema exterior, Goku solo podía observar como todo era felicidad y agradecimiento – Sera mejor irnos de este lugar antes de llamar más la atención – Dijo Goku mientras todos sus amigos se sujetaban del saiyajin e iban hacia un lugar más tranquilo, pero Vegeta se reuso a ir con ellos - ¿No vendrás con nosotros? - Pregunto Goku a Vegeta – No, no necesito de tu ayuda insecto – !Nosotros seremos como esos grandes guerreros que nos han defendido, como el de naranja y el de azul¡ dijeron dos niños al mismo tiempo – !Sasuke, Naruto¡ - Llegaron dos señoras jóvenes a reprender a los dos antes mencionados y alejarlos de los guerreros – No digan cosas como esas, algo me dice que esas personas son diferentes de nosotros, es como si ellos no fueran de este mundo – Dijo una de las señoras – Hmp, justo lo que me faltaba un niño que desee ser igual a mi, antes de eso pasaran mil años – Dijo Vegeta en sus pensamientos- Entonces Vegeta ¿Vienes o no? - Pregunto Goku – Ya voy insecto, me molesta esta gente - Dijo Goku mientras tomaba del hombro a Jupiter, ante esto la scout solo se apeno y miro al suelo al sentir la mano del saiyajin, al poco tiempo todos los guerreros desaparecieron de entre la multitud.

Los salvadores llegaron al templo Hikawa y lo único que pudieron hacer fue descansar, pero antes de eso pusieron el cuerpo de Amy y de Darién en un lugar seguro – Ya, no se pongan tristes por la muerte de ellos – Dijo Goku para darle animo a sus amigos - ¡¿Que no nos pongamos tristes? - Dijo Nicolás mientras miraba desafiante a Goku – Sera mejor que te calmes niño, hay una solución para todos, podemos usar las esferas del dragón – Picoro entonces empezó a contar a todos sobre el funcionamiento de las esferas del dragón, después de que las scouts escucharon la historia sobres las mágicas esferas y de que podían revivir a cualquier persona las scouts pusieron un rostro de esperanza, al poco tiempo se pudo escuchar al voz de Kaiosama – Goku, Goku me alegra mucho que hayas podido vencer a esa mujer, los felicito a todos por su gran esfuerzo – Dijo Kaiosama – !Ah, Kaiosama, ¿ya tienes una manera de hacernos regresar?¡ - Pregunto Goku – NO, todavía no sabemos como hacerlos regresar, hasta este momento solo podemos establecer conexión telepática gracias a que tu estas en ese lugar, pero nos es difícil crear un portal para hacer que tu y los demás regresen – Explico el kaio – Hmm ya veo, entonces dinos que podemos hacer, en este lugar han muerto varias personas y queremos revivirlas con un deseo de las esferas del dragón – Dijo Goku mientras miraba a Rini llorar sobre el cuerpo de Darién – Hmmm ya veo, pero se necesitara de la ayuda de Picoro, ya que el es la otra parte de Kamisama es el único que puede crear una conexión mental lo suficientemente estable como para hacer pasar el resto de las esferas del dragón, cuando logren la conexión mental se abrirá un pequeño portal por el cual podrán pasar las esferas – Explico Kamisama - ¿Y como lograremos la conexión mental entre Kami y yo? - Pregunto Picoro – Tienen que hacer que sus mentes se encuentren en un punto medio entre la dimensión donde están y la dimensión a donde pertenecen – Dijo Kaiosama – Esperen, creo que seria más fácil si de alguna manera pudieran verse y saber en que momento sincronizar sus mentes – Después de que termino de hablar Plut esta creo un portal donde se podía ver el templo sagrado de Kamisama – Hmp después de todo no son tan inútiles como pensaba – Dijo Vegeta.

Entonces Picoro y Kamisama se pudieron ver atara vez del portal creado por la scout y los dos namekus pudieron hacer que ese portal se agrandara lo suficiente como para hacer que las esferas, junto con el radar del dragón fueran enviados por el portal - ¡Bien, ya esta listo! - Dijo Goku mientras sostenía en sus manos las esferas del dragón y el radar - ¡Y ahora que harás con esas cosas? - dijo Serena – Ahora veras, Gohan por favor tráeme la esfera de cuatro estrellas – Rápidamente Gohan obedeció las ordenes de su padre y juntaron las siete esferas del dragón, todas las scouts miraban expectantes como del las esferas salia Shen- Long y sin pedirlo dos veces Goku le pidió al gran dragón que reviviera a todas las personas muertas durante la batalla contra Galahad, claro con exepcion de las malas, ya que si generalizaba los tres últimos guerreros que hicieron frente a Goku, Vegeta y Picoro habrían revivido, el dragón cumplió el deseo sin poner objeción alguna – Vaya, ¿en verdad habrá funcionado? - Pregunto Picoro, ya que era normal ver los efectos de la magia de dragón en cuestión de minutos, pero esta vez el deseo no parecía haberse cumplido, hasta que detrás del templo Hikawa se pudieron escuchar los pasos de una persona – ¡Trunks! - Grito con gran efusividad Venus, quien usaba las mismas ropas con las que había sido asesinada anteriormente, así los dos enamorados se abrazaron y besaron enfrente de todos, pero el nombre del joven saiyajain resonaba con gran insistencia dentro de la cabeza de Vegeta, al poco tiempo el principie de los saiyajins recordó el día en que recibió la noticia de que seria padre y recordó como claramente el papá de Bulma le preguntaba a la antes mencionada que nombre le pondrían al niño que venia en camino, ante esa pregunta Bulma solo respondió que se llamaría Trunks , Vegeta después de recordar ese momento regreso a la realidad y miro la escena de su hijo y de la scout besándose y abrazándose – Tonterías, no puede ser verdad – Al rededor del saiyajin apareció un aura de color azul y se fue volando sin decirle nada a nadie - ¿Pero a donde va el señor Vegeta? - Pregunto Jupiter algo preocupada – No se preocupen por el, como dije antes regresara cuando le de hambre – Exclamo Goku – Serena se encontraba muy feliz de que Darién también haya podido haber resucitado y ahora la futura familia real de Tokio de Cristal se encontraba nuevamente reunida - ¡Esperen, falta Rei! - Dijo con gran preocupación Serena - ¡Alguien, por favor alguien que me ayude! - Se escucho la voz de una mujer desde dentro del templo, todos fueron con gran preocupación a ver que sucedía dentro de la residencia, el primero en entrar fue Trunks, junto con su espada para dar el primer ataque pero antes de ver que pasaba en realidad fue recibido por el puño de Rei, quien se encontraba desnuda - !Mina, ven y tranquiliza a tu novio, parece ser que te quiere ser infiel¡ - Grito Rei con algo de enojo, ya que ni siquiera Nicolás la había visto desnuda, al poco tiempo todos comprendieron lo que paso y rieron un poco por la escena mientras Trunks era ayudado a levantarse por Gohan – ¡Y díganme donde esta ese tonto de Nicolás y también Amy? - Pregunto Rei, quien usaba ya su atuendo de siempre al ver que entre sus amigos no estaba ni su amado y su amiga, todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los cuerpos de Nicolás y de Amy, el primero en acercarse fue Trunks y puso uno de sus dedos debajo de la nariz de cada uno para asegurarse de que no estuvieran muertos – Están bien, pero por alguna razón no pueden despertar – Dijo el hijo de Vegeta – No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien mañana en la mañana, al ser posesionados por Galahad recibieron poderes que sus cuerpos con grandes esfuerzos pudieron soportar, ahora sera mejor hacerlos que coman una semilla del ermitaño y descansar también nosotros, ya que mañana a primera hora iremos a buscar las esferas del dragón – Así todos los presentes se retiraron del templo y descansaron para iniciar su búsqueda de las esferas a la mañana siguiente.

Muy temprano en la mañana Picoro fue el primero en despertar y observo como todo parecía como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior, mientras tanto Rei se levanto a la misma hora y se puso a barrer las escaleras del templo – Pensé que ese era mi trabajo – Dijo Nicolás quien se acercaba hacia Rei – No, tu trabajo es hacerme feliz el resto de mi vida – Dijo Rei mientras volteaba a ver a Nicolás, la scout no pudo aguantar más y corrió en dirección a su amado para abrazarlo al poco tiempo Rei puso sus rostro contra el pecho de Nicolás y empezó a llorar y al poco tiempo se vezaron, por otro lado en la casa de Mina Trunks esperaba afuera del baño – Y entonces, ¿dime estas embarazada? - Dijo el saiyajin esperando la respuesta – No, parece ser que todo fue una falsa alarma – Dijo la scout mientras reía – Típico de Mina, siempre hacer que las personas se preocupen demás – Dijo Artemis – Bueno, eso no importa sera mejor ir al templo y ver que es lo que sigue – En ese momento Mina desvío su mirada.

34 .- Halullat

Rápidamente Los guerreros Z salieron en busca de las esferas del dragón, pudieron encontrarlas en tan solo una semana y el ultimo día antes de irse se celebro una pequeña fiesta para despedir a los guerreros Z – En verdad los extrañaremos - dijo Rei mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Nicolás – Jajaja no se preocupen, estaremos bien – Dijo Goku – Oigan, no les parece que esos dos ya tardaron mucho – Dijo Michiru al ver que Truks y Mina se habían quedado dentro de la casa de Rei – No tienen porque presionarnos – Dijo algo triste Mina mientras salían el y su novio de la casa de Rei – Bueno, entonces sera mejor que nos ayudes Setsuna – Dijo Goku Mirando a la scout del sistema exterior.

Así Setsuna se transformo en Sailor Plut y con sus poderes abrió un portal de pequeñas dimensiones – Bien, ahora necesito que alguno de ustedes me pueda prestar un poco de sus poderes y hacer que este portal se haga lo suficientemente estable para poder hacer que ustedes regresen a su dimensión – Dijo Plut mientras mantenía sus manos al frente y evitaba que el portal se cerrara – Bien, lo haré yo – Picoro entonces puso su mano sobre el hombro y le paso un poco de sus poderes a Setsuna para que esta tuviera la energía necesaria para hacer que el portal se agrandara y los llevara hasta su dimensional – Bien, encanto Picoro me suelte necesitare que todas me toquen del hombro y también me presten su energía para mantener el portal por lo menos diez minutos – Rápidamente las scouts se transformaron y se acercaron a Plut – Bueno, creo que este es el adiós – Dijo Goku mientras todos entraban al portal – !A dios Señor Vegeta¡ - Grito Jupiter, ante esto el saiyajin solo se metió al portal y dio la espalda a todos, antes de que su figura desapareciera Vegeta levanto su mano derecha y luego desapareció de la vista de las scouts, luego entro Gohan - !Espera Gohan¡ - Grito Saturn, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pequeño saiyajin y lo abrazo – No te pongas así, ya veraz que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar – Dijo Gohan para animar a la scout – Cuídate, no mueras en esa batalla contra esos androides de los que nos contaron – Exclamo la scout – No te preocupes, daré lo mejor de mi, estoy seguro de que los venceremos – Entonces los dos se separaron y Gohan siguio su camino hacia la dimensión donde pertenecía, antes de que pudiera seguir Saturn le hablo a Gohan una ultima vez – Te quiero Gohan – Grito Saturn, ante esto Gohan solo volteo y dio una ultima mirada a sus amigas.

Trunks se dispuso a caminar hacia el portal, pero fue repentinamente abrazado por la espalda por Venus – Prométeme que nunca olvidaras esto, prométeme que no olvidaras nuestro amor – Dijo Venus mientras lloraba de tristeza – No te preocupes, te juro que estos momentos estarán guardados en lo más profundo de mi corazón como los más felices de mi vida – Trunks se había zafado de los brazos de Venus y antes de irse ambos se dieron un beso, cuando se separaron se dieron un ultimo abrazo – Recuerda, siempre que mires al cielo y veas las estrellas pensare en ti, porque tu eres una de esas estrellas – Trunks entonces siguió su camino y desapareció en el portal.

Goku era el siguiente en irse – Bien, espero que todos ustedes sean felices y protejan esta tierra que tanto aman – Dijo Goku – No te preocupes, en verdad fue divertido que ustedes hayan estado aqui para ayudarnos, no sabríamos como agradecérselos – Dijo Darién – No te preocupes, mi deber es proteger la tierra sin importar de que dimensión sea – Goku entonces se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el portal, pero fue tomado de la mano por Serena – Goku, en verdad siento todo lo que paso espero puedas perdonarme – Dijo Serena – No te preocupes, de cierto modo yo soy igual que tu, puedo perdonar fácilmente, pero la que no te hubiera perdonado nunca seria Milk, ella da mucho miedo cuando se enoja, pero aun así la amo – En verdad eres un hombre admirable – Dijo Uranus – Cuídense – Goku entonces soltó de la mano a Serena y siguió su camino para desaparecer entre la luz del portal – Bien, ahora todas sujétenla para ayudarla a mantener el portal – Dijo Picoro – Sera mejor que entrenen y se hagan mucho más fuertes para los enemigos venideros, este planeta no puede ser defendido por guerreros que duden en si mismos, aveces el amor no es la única manera de obtener la victoria, o si en verdad desean salvar a este mundo con amor háganse tan fuertes para que ningún enemigo pueda hacerles frente y entienda que son protectoras de la paz – Las scout solo asintieron con la cabeza y vieron como el nameku se desvaneció en el portal, al poco tiempo el portal se cerro y dejo cierto vacío en todas las scouts – Bien, es hora de que nosotras también nos retiremos – Dijo Neptune – Si, cuídense – Exclamo Serena – Entonces las scouts del sistema exterior se retiraron y las demás se quedaron unos minutos en silencio – Venus, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Jupiter – !Si, de maravilla¡ - Exclamo Venus, pero por dentro estaba muy triste por la despedida de su novio.

Así las scout solo pudieron reír un poco ante la acción de Venus y luego decidieron salir a la ciudad para ver como iban las cosas, esto lo hacían solo para despejar sus mentes y ocuparse en otros asuntos.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de los guerreros Z ya todos habían regresado a sus hogares, a exepcion de Picoro quien se encontraba en el templo de Kamisama – Entonces para eso fue el poder especial que me transmitiste, no cabe duda de que piensas en todo Kami – Dijo Picoro – Solo espero que tu me entiendas, si ellos llegasen recordar todo lo que paso estoy seguro de que Goku, Goahn y Trunks buscaran la manera de regresar a esa dimensión y eso es algo que no debe de volverse a repetir – Explico Kamisama – Hmp, no te preocupes Kami, no me interesa en lo más mínimo regresar a esa dimensión, aparte ellas deben de entender que no se debe de mezclar dos dimensiones, eso podría producir varios conflictos temporales, cosas que ni los dioses podrían solucionar, dioses como tu Kami – Dijo Picor en tono burlón - ¿Y dime en verdad nunca recordaran nada de lo que paso? - Pregunto Picor – No, nunca recordaran que fue lo que paso, en cuanto lleguen a sus hogares ninguno de ellos recordara nada, se que hago mal por ese muchacho que vino del futuro, pero es mejor que ese saiyajin de nombre Vegeta todavía no se entere de quien es su hijo – Exclamo Kamisama – Bien entonces sera mejor que pidas el deseo a las esferas del planeta nameku y revivas a Krillin y los demás para que no haya sospechas de nada, en cuanto lleguen los buscare y le haré lo mismo que a los demás – Dijo Picoro

Mientras tanto Trunks ya había regresado al futuro, junto as u madre, cuando regreso no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, cuando salio de la maquina del tiempo fue recibido por Bulma, antes de que bajara de la maquina miro hacia el firmamento y vio las estrellas – Trunks, ¿hijo que es lo que te pasa? – Pregunto Bulma – No lo se, es como si me hubieran arrebatado algo que es muy preciado para mi – Trunks no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas y derramo unas cuantas – Sera mejor que bajes de ahí, entra que ya la comida esta esperando – Dijo Bulma.

En la época de Goku ya habian revivido a Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Chaoz, en cuanto Picoro tuvo la oportunidad se alejo del entrenamiento de Goku y Gohan para ir a buscar a los recién revividos y borrarles sus recuerdos del la batalla contra los niños de Cidonya, para que el poder surtiera efecto era necesario que un guerrero de grande habilidades tocara en la frente a la persona que quería hacer olvidar, esta técnica fue transmitida mediante la conexión establecida entre Kamisama y Picoro, en pocas palabras mediante el pensamiento, para hacer que Goku y los otros olvidaran Picoro solo tuvo que tocar en la frente a sus amigos en cuanto llegaron al templo de Kamisama, claro que el que se vio más difícil fue Vegeta pero al final Picoro pudo hacer que el saiyajin también pudiera olvidar.

De regreso en la dimensión de las scouts todo estaba marchando de maravilla, la ciudad se había reconstruido en su sesenta por ciento, en la zona centro de la ciudad dos hombres se encontraban en un billar llamado "Tallula" - No puedo creerlo, en verdad eres bueno jugando estas cosas – Dijo sorprendido Nicolás – Jajaja, bueno de vez en cuando es bueno estar con alguien que comparta tus gustos – Dijo Darién - ¿Crees que hayan podido vencer a esos androides? - Pregunto Nicolás – Si, son tan fuertes que no creo que haya enemigo en el mundo que sea capaz de vencerlos tan facilemente – Dijo Darién.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Rei y Serena a la mesa donde estaba jugando Nicolás y Darién, después de que llegaron las dos parejas se separaron y continuaron su día con total normalidad, por otro lado Mina se encontraba en su casa jugando videojuegos con Artemis - ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? - Pregunto el Gato – Si, ya no te preocupes, es mejor recordar los buenos momentos que viví a lado de el y olvidarse de la despedida – Dijo Mina con gran optimismo – Me alegra que veas las cosas de esa manera – Exclamo Artemis – Sera mejor que te concentres en el juego y me venzas, porque si no esta vez tu tendrás que hacer mis tareas – Dijo muy animada la scout.

35.- Para recordar.

"Vivir sin poder recordar un viejo amor, es peor que morir recordando ese amor"

En verdad este Fic si que fue largo, pero me agrado escribirlo espero les haya gustado y en verdad recuerden estos fics que eh hecho, se que Akira Toriyama, Masami Kurumada y Naoko Takeuchi nunca leerán los fics que eh escrito, pero esto lo escribí en honor a ellos tres, gracias a ellos fue que tuve una infancia muy divertida y con mucha alegría, el fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que nunca dejaran dejarse vencer, no importa que sepas que hay una batalla perdida, es mejor luchar y nunca rendirse ganes o pierdas, la derrota tiene una enseñanza que la victoria nunca nos dará y la victoria tiene una lección que la derrota nunca nos dará.

Si bien este fic fue hecho para ustedes espero que haya criticas o cosas con las que hayan quedado inconformes, espero que sean sinceros y me digan que cosas no les gustaron y que cosas si les gustaron, eh preparado para el final un escenario que podría no gustarles, pero es que por más que haya querido hacer algo que guste a todos no pude hacerme a la idea de algo así, solo espero me entiendan.

"Este fic esta dedicado a todos aquellos que creen en los héroes y en los milagros"

Por otra parte creo que si no escribo esto seria un creo que sino lo escribo seria un crimen.

Serena me enseño que el amor es el arma más poderosa que puede existir, Rei me enseño que tener grandes sueños es un gran impulso en la vida, Amy me enseño que el estar preparado siempre para cualquier cosa nos dará una ventaja sobre la situación que afrontemos, Rini me enseño que sin importar el tamaño siempre podremos marcar una diferencia, Lita me enseño que nunca hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, Hotaru me enseño que la justicia no siempre nace de la luz, las scouts del sistema exterior me enseñaron que aunque tengas amigos aveces es bueno hacer las cosas a tu manera

Goku me enseño que: ningún oponente es demasiado fuerte, si quieres puedes derrotarle, Vegeta me enseño que tener algo de orgullo no es malo, Picoro me enseño que hasta los más fuertes pueden sentir cariño, Gohan me enseño que el tiempo es el único que puede decidir las cosas y Trunks me enseño que es necesario saber un poco sobre el futuro para no cometer errores.

Gracias por seguir este fic hasta el fin y espero leer sus reviews en el proximo Fic.

ARRIBA EL HEAVY METAL, DRAGON BALL, SAILOR MOON y SAINT SEIYA!

FINITO


End file.
